Wings of a Goddess: Kingdom of Cynder
by Mystical Raven
Summary: Continuation of Wings of a Goddess: The Prophecy says that the Star Goddess has the power to bring either salvation or destruction to our world, as we journey to The Fire Kingdom, danger around every corner, could we really pull this off? And...do I really love her?
1. Profile

**Okay, this is the first chapter of the Saga, I've decided to explain what the characters are wearing, and a little about them so that way, if you want to imagine them, or if you have trouble with the characters, this first page is here for you, but this chapter will be a lite longer because I decided to go ahead and put some more stuff than that.**

**I will also like to say thanks for making this all possible for me, your reviews keep me going and made this all possible...just please keep reviewing.**

**Blitz and Brianna belong to Singing Bella, who was kind enough to let me use her characters and made this possible for the saga.**

* * *

**Here are the Main Characters for this Saga, so far (because honestly there could be more)**

**Buttercup- **Our Tomboy Herione- 16 1/2 years old, with the height 5'11, spiky hair grew only to her shoulders, and over her face, looking like a shaggy dog in a way. **Wearing her long dark green, baggy pants, short sleeve green shirt, it stopped to her stomach, Green hat with the skulls on the sides, black fingerless gloves, and green and white sneakers. Still has the white belt that hangs around her waist.** Hot temper fighter who does have trouble with expressing how she feels, except if she expresses it with her fists or a kick.

**Xaldin (Butch)- **(Aka The Angelic Butcher) Prince of Aeros and of the Aegyls, the Winged Beings of the sky- He's 18 years old in this world, his weapons are the Seven Air Lances that float around him when summoned from his one lance, but he carries a dagger, he can bend and manipulate the wind to his will. His temper is like the wind itself, sudden and unpredictable but other than that, he is cold, reserve and a bit of a loner, but he does have his moments and seems to be always blushing when Buttercup is close by. **Short, spiky raven hair, still covers the left side of his face. He was wearing black short sleeve jacket with green markings all over it and it hung to his legs, black pants that stop right below his knees, long black biker boots, a just a green short sleeve shirt, on his left arm was a green band that went all the way to his hand which he was wearing a black fingerless glove. A silver strap was across his chest and he had this long weird spear on his back.**

**Laxus (Brick)- (Aka The Flaming Daggers)- Prince of Cynder and of the Fire Breathing Cynderians, he is the oldest of all the Princes. His weapons are the Fire Loop Daggers. He's passionate, not willing to hide his anger but other emotions...are different...just like Buttercup, he does have trouble with showing that he cares at times...especially with his equally hot tempered girlfriend, even though he really does love her. He does get fiery jealous when he sees other guys dancing around her and tends to go a little overboard with rage. He seems to like Buttercup, because he could automatically identify her as a Kindred spirit..****. He wears a short sleeve black and orange jacket that was decorated in the shape of flames, with a red shirt, a red long arm band on his right arm, and black fingerless glove on the left hand. He wore long black pants with chains around his waist, and biker boots.**

**Angela (Blossom)- _She joins Brick on the quest, just like the Blossom back at Home, she likes the idea of being a hero, but her real reasons for joining the Rebel army is different, she is part Light Elf Gypsy and Hume, her weapons are a magical light bow and quiver, but also a whip. She was born in Luminousa. She loves Brick with every part of her even though the two constantly fight and normally on the silly stuff, and breaking up and getting back together in the same week._ She was wearing a light pink short sleeve jacket that was just tight enough to make her chest appeared bigger, she wore a low cut white shirt just enough to show that cleavage, and the jacket stopped just before her stomach. She was wearing...these...what were they called...booty shorts, but you wouldnt tell from behind because she had this white and pink tye dye cape that was attached to this light brown belt around her waist. She had a pink leg on the right and wore brown timberlands. Her bow was on the back of her head instead of the top and she was wearing black fingerless gloves**

**Scholar Utonium- (Professor Utonium)- He comes along, to research more of the Star Goddess, just like his counterpat back in New Townsville, very knowledgable and nice. He had glasses and his hair was a reddish gold, a ribbon tied it into a small ponytail. He was wearing a red coat the edges in gold, he wore a white shirt, black pants, and these weird shoes with pulps.**

**Samatha- (Sam)- A Four year old Fox Fey who lost her father in the destruction of Breezy Hill City (Her father begged Xaldin to protect her), but ironically she's quite taken with Buttercup who was the cause of the destruction, (But it wasn't her fault) it is unknown if she knows that it was Buttercup or not. (It will be revealed soon). Sam is a tomboy, she likes sports and playing with her DEEZ ball (Like a soccer ball but green) but she can be shy because of her being a Fey and there are Fey Hunters.**

**S****he had a black tee shirt on, green shorts, blue sneakers and a green cap on her head (to hide her Fox ears) but she has green hair and big green eyes. She had these pretty rainbow colored butterfly wings but she's mostly able to hide those now. She even had an X on her right cheek just like Buttercup's little brother.**

**Fang- (seems to be everyone's favorite character) a Rare baby Star Sphinx Griffon, known to follow Divine Beings as the legends say. He was there from the beginning when hunters tried to capture him, but Buttercup saved him and he saved her from a giant spider. He seems protective of Buttercup, not willing to leave her side, but if they do get separated, it seems that he's somehow able to find her. Fiesty, playful, and doesn't trust anyone getting near him or Buttercup except Sam, he has a nasty bite awaiting anyone dumb enough to mess with him. He has the face of a cat but it had the wings, giant white paws, and even the tail of a griffon, tan color fur and white belly, but now has a white star on his forehead.**


	2. The Journey

**Buttercup's POV**

I can't believe this...Princess was hugging him...That slimy little...I took another deep breath...running other towards Brick's red Horses, they were huge. They had no eyes but these two long snake like antennas among their manes and their skin looked rough, I could see the scales. I wanted...my hands were inches away on the pinkish red one, each was its own color of red, there was a red orange, bright red, and a reddish purple.

"Hey...Buttercup No!" Blossom yelled as my hand pets the pinkish red one'a nose. It just rubs up against my chin, everyone in the whole courtyard just stared at me, Utonium suddenly excited, pulls out a pen and notebook and started writing in a frenzy.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked.

"Those are the Steeds of Mars, or Fire Tyrants, only Brick has been able to get near them and survive." Blossom gasped.

"Fascinating! Did you release any energy!? Did the wildest horses of Cynder speak to you?" Utonium asked, I guess the horse hated the questions too because it just ignited into fire and stood on its hind three legs, hoping to hit Utonium.

Brick grabs its reigns, stroking its cheek, "It's ok, Fury...calm down girl," Brick gave Utonium this evil glare, but then he smiled at me, "You...you're that fallen Angel chick...well...not bad...these guys don't like hardly anyone."

I didn't mean to blush, "Thanks...but where are their eyes?"

"They don't need them...they sense through their feet...perfect for the Desert, now we have to get moving..."

"Wait," Bubbles yelled, she gave me a hug, and a crystal orb, "This should help, it's a icy crystal, keeps things cool no matter how hot, just needs air."

Belle pouted, "Oh...do I have anything for you," she took her hat off and dug through it as if a bunch of stuff was through it, "Oh I found my rubber Ducky but not what I'm looking for."

"Onyx...we gotta go." Brick was shouting.

"Peace and Crackers," She dug through her hat, and pulls out a shrunken head, and gave it to me, "I'm sure this will come in...but it only works at night or in the shadows...any shadows."

I just put it in my bag, "Oh thanks."

* * *

The wagon was a lot bigger than I thought, there was even a latch on top, I opened it, looking out at the top. Watching as the path and the castle was disappearing in the background. The Professor...I mean Scholar was sitting in the back, looking at his books, Sam was playing with Xaldin and Fang with her DEEZ ball.

"Isn't this exciting, I've never been to Cynder before." Blossom said to me, she pokes her head out to a bigger opening where Brick was sitting, holding the reins of his horses. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks swetheart for letting me come."

"I didn't let you, you started crying, I swear you are one emotional psycho. I should have let you go with your cousin."

"Your cousin, let me guess...Belle."

"Of course...whoa, you've gotta be psychic." Blossom smiles.

"Or maybe she just notices how you two are both crazy." Brick shouts back, laughing.

"Shut it!" She smacks him in the back of the head, "My mother was a Hume, ya know, non magical being, a lady in Luminousa's court, she had a twin brother, who fell in love with Oynx's Mom, a Dark Witch's Elf...we were born exactly at the same time..." Blossom look so sad all of a sudden.

"Oh...ah...This Blitz...you trust him." I changed the subject fast, it was plain to see that it must be a really sensitive subject for her.

Blossom smiles, snapping out of it, "Oh...Blitz is a hottie McHottie."

Brick growled, "He's the only one I trust with something like this."

"Brickie, you know you still have my heart. But anyways, I've only seen him once...I think he's a Dragon Knight, they are rare...now anyways." Blossom sits down.

Xaldin talks as he held Sam in his arms, tickling her, "Yes...his father...was adopted by our grandfather, he was even made Duke of Asheia...Blitz, was actually born on the same day as us too. He inherited his Dad's great ability as a Dragon Knight, they were known to talk to dragons, ride them, and breathe fire it's even believe they are part dragons...they're an ancient race of Cydnerian themselves, which is a big deal ya know. So big that the Dark Lord tried to wipe them out, there's only a handful left, including his father, a few years back."

"And this Brianna?" I asked.

"Oh Dusk, His girlfriend...Xaldin knows her well enough, don't cha."Blossom crossed her arms, winking at him. He hugged Sam.

"Really?" I looked at him, he was blushing like crazy.

"She is a childhood friend like me and Castor...that's all." Butch shot Blossom this angry glare.

"Butch, c'mon, you liked her."

"I tolerated her better than most people."

"So...we're going to see them..."

* * *

**Normal POV**

The Dark Lord sat on his throne, looking at a figure who stood in the shadows.

"I must admit...I had my doubts but seeing you here...I still have them...You do have a reputation...as a tracker."

A low husky voice spoke, "What did ya needs me ta get for ya, there ain't no prey that ever escape me."

"We'll see...but how's the trick...It's not the beast I'm after...it's the owner and I want them both alive, "The Dark Lord hands the figure a small tan brown feather, "Catch them...I promise you you can have anything...just name it."

The figure smiled a toothy grin.


	3. Dragon Knight

A male figure walks into a house as the sun was setting, rubbing his shoulder as he was smoking a cigarette, he sighs as he places his great sword (a giant sword that has to be wielded by two hands, and can be used for attacks and defense), right behind the door. He was trying to hide a sword wound, it was bandaged up but he still didn't want her to see it.

"Where the hell have you been?" A female voice shouted, causing him to jump. She was sitting at a table, this glare that could freeze anyone in the desert.

"Oh...hey babe, didn't see ya." He walks over, trying to hide the pain as he bends over for a kiss on the lips, but she blocks it with her hand.

"You missed our date, you asshole...I was sitting here for two hours!" She sighed taking a deep breath, "What's the excuse tonight!" She stood up, in his face.

"Just...nothing...I ran into some trouble."

She punches his side, he nearly caves over, she gasped lifting his shirt up, her eyes widened, "You've been fighting again...You've been fighting the Soldiers in Phoenix Bird City again!"

"I had to do something!"

"How many times have I told you...Damn you! IF THEY FIND OUT WHAT YOU ARE! THAT YOU SURVIVE THIS WOUND! You wanna be arrested or worse..THEY'LL...they'll take you away from me!"

"Will you please calm down...stop worry, the soldiers will have to deal with the monsters first before they can get here."

She sighed, placing her hand on her head, "So...nothing I say matters...huh? You don't mind leaving me here, worried that you were carried off or something...You know what..I'm done...I'm done!" She storms off into the bedroom.

"Babe." He sighs, walking after her.

"No...no, you're the only family...they have left...Vulcan would kill to have that kind of power over...and...and...I...I... No! I'm not gonna stay here just to wait for news of you being killed!" She snaps her fingers and a suitcase comes floating out, "DON'T BABE ME! I'M TIRED OF THE SAME OLD SHIT! I SIT HERE WORRYING AND WORRYING AND YOU COME HOME AS IF IT WAS NOTHING! I'M NOT GOING TO SIT HERE AND WATCH AS YOU...IF THEY.." She stops, sitting on the bed, crying outloud, "If they kill you...with all this rioting...and everything! Trying to be like your damn father...a martyr."

"Oh Babe, I'm so sorry." He sits next to her, kissing her on the cheek, "Ok..ok...I'll stop...no more rioting ok."

She pushes him away, "Yeah right, and I'm gonna stop singing and guiding people through the valley...you said that last time...but you know what, do whatever you want because I'm gone and I mean it. I'm done." She just suddenly slaps him hard.

"What the *beep*! Maybe, you could use a de stress session, " He started kissing her on the neck, she started smiling, letting him kiss her on the lips.

"No way, knock it off." She giggles, she pushes him up against the bed, kissing him on the lips...she was removing his pants when his communicator started ringing, she paused, "Are you serious?"

"No wait, Babe," He pulled out his communicator, but he still held her by the hand, "It's nobody."

She snatched it away from him, "Oh, it looks like...Laxus himself, I wonder what he wants?" She just stood up, "Well you can find out on the couch."

"Damn..."He sighed as he sat up, answering the communicator, she sighs sitting on the other side of the bed, he hangs up, wrapping his arms around her, "Now where were we, my desert rose."

She growls, pinching his hand, but he started kissing the back of her neck, "You were going to sleep on the couch. And stop calling me that!"

"Fine." He lets go, but she suddenly jumps on top of him, "Back in good graces huh?"

"What did Laxus want this time?"

"Some big surprise, said that...it's time to take back the Kingdom but lay low until he arrives, it must be something big."

**Normal POV**

The Dark Lord was scanning through the map, when the crystal ball beeps showing an image of a Hume General appears.

He bowed his head, "You summoned me my Lord?"

The Dark Lord turns around, "Yes...I have a question for you General Yang, please explain to me...just how the hell do you, a general of an army of at least 10,000 men...now reduced to 1500, lose control of a city...in the Fire Kingdom of all places."

"My Lord...Let me excuse...Phoenix City...they...they had an army of their own-"

"You mean Vulcano City, Honestly General Yang has it gotten that bad...you renamed the City after me, " He sighed as absolute rage appears in his eyes

"My Lord...they had a Dragon Knight with them."

Vulcan turns around, his eyes widened, "Did you say a Dragon Knight?"

"Yes sir, our bullets just bounced off of him and he was breathing fire-"

"You killed the last one- Wait...of course, the son...I almost forgot...Did he have white hair."

"Yes, My Lord but how did you-"

He waves his hand across, "General Orc, I have a job for you, how are you at capturing Dragon Knights."

A set of sharp teeth smile, "Can smell them a mile away."

"Well, good...I want this one alive...in the Kingdom of Fire, by the city once named Phoenix City..."

* * *

Brick sighs, placing the communicator back in his pocket. Everyone but Blossom (who just woke up) was asleep around a campfire.

"Bricky, why don't you let me keep watch, you should sleep?" Blossom asked, yawning. She crawled over to him and leaned on his shoulder. She jumps up, feeling that he was drenched in sweat, he was breathing heavily, smoke was coming out of his nostrils. Blossom quickly pulls out a canteen, she puts water on a rag, and wipes his face with it.

"No...it's ok, *cough* I wouldn't be able to sleep anyways." He coughed harder.

"Oh Bricky, you're getting hotter...Ow..."Blossom moved her hand as the rag caught on fire and incinerated, "Oh Bricky...why didn't you say anything? You're so stupid, always trying to be tough."

He smiled, "Someone has too, I'm the elderest, my brothers have to seen that...I'm ok...so...they...won't be scared, they'll know I'm always there same for Blitz." He coughed harder, gasping.

"Oh Bricky."

Buttercup's eyes were wide opened, as she heard the muffle coughs and the dry, harsh breathing.


	4. Maltus Shivar

**Sorry about Overdrive, I'm just seriously stuck, but something should come out by tomorrow I hope or even tonight. Of course, I could always use this time, to begin my new story, will actually I got two new stories but the one with Princess is the one I'm talking about.**

The Sun was finally rising, as Butch and Brick woke up.

"Oh man...I'm so tired, "Brick rubbed his shoulders, "We're going to have to eat on the road if we wanna get at Cynder by at least nightfall...Damn."

"Yeah, well...if you want me to drive then-"

"No, it's fine...plus my horses just won't let anyone drive them anyways."

Everyone else was slowly waking up except Buttercup (still sleeping with her headband)...

**Buttercup's POV**

"Buttercup."

I was in the water again...I was just slowly sinking down...I couldn't even move...I saw someone standing at the dock...I could barely make out the figure...I know it was a guy at least, I think he was...

"Buttercup."

_What was going on?_

There was another light, I could hear this crash...and someone fell in the water...a shadow was sinking fast...

"BUTTERCUP!"

I just shot up, my hand was hurting, I was shaking it, "Ouch...Damn...It felt like I hit a...Brick," I looked over and saw Brick on the ground, touching his cheek, "Oops...did I do it again?"

Butch was standing there, laughing...actually laughing.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!" Brick winced in pain.

"Well, my bad...it's a reflex...I did the same thing to Xaldin..."

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU SET ME UP!"

Butch was still laughing, I had to admit, he had a pretty nice laugh. Brick and Butch put each other in a choke hold, until Blossom separates them.

"C'mon you two...we have to get going in a minute...Buttercup, there's a stream close by...wash up, here's a mint leaf...for your teeth, you just chew on it," Blossom looked mad, she pulls Brick by the ear, "And you...your demonic horse, that pink one, tried to bite me."

I yawned, rubbing my eyes, I could barely sleep, Brick's wheezing kept me up. I was so scared that he was going to kill over, I started chewing on this damn leaf, well...at least it got rid of that nasty morning breath. I found the stream though...the minute I started reaching my hand into the stream...the water started clearing up...it was actually sparkling clear. The stream glistened and I splashed my face with it. Fang was behind me, but kept his distance from the water.

"Oh don't tell me the Fuzz Ball is scared of a little water." I laughed, flicking only a little, he jumps out of the way.

I spotted Butch, he was sighing, he removed his fingerless glove and shirt, revealing the scars on his back...he puts his hands into the water...I backed away

_"What could be his affliction I wonder?"_

I have no idea what happened..I was just suddenly being pulled...I don't know what was going on...I was just under the water... something was pulling me down...my necklace... I tried taking it off...but it was too strong...it was pulling me down, I looked up at the surface, seeing a dark shadow.

_"Just like in my dream."_

It finally stopped pulling me down...but that's...when I was face to face with this woman. It was weird, the water was freezing cold but..I just don't know. The woman was binded, her hands tied up to this circle that had arms...the tail of a mermaid, the woman screams, her eyes covered with a bandage.

It was like she was being held hostage by this metallic being...it was holding a trident...thing...its face was over the circle just below where the woman was tied. It had a face of this metallic old man with this long blue beard.

_Oh shit_

It started moving...or swimming right towards me..the woman seemed to struggled but nothing really happened...It just lifted me up, towards the surface, as a pair of hands, pulled me up. It start I gasped for air...coughing...holding whoever pulled me up...it was Butch...Brick was looking down at the lake that I was pulled into.

The Being rose out of the water, it was huge...the gem just glowed towards it.

Utonium gasped and bowed, "It's Maltus Shivar, the Legendary Being of Tundra, from the Icy Ghost City of Shiva."

"What?" I asked, my arm was wrapped around Butch's neck. This thing, just points towards the gem and dissolved into a light blue energy, and floats into my necklace.

"Oh my...what a development! So I was right...I can't believe it."

"We've gotten go now." Brick pushed him along.

"You ok?" Butch asked me, my teeth were chattering and I was shivering, he put his jacket around me, "Here...but I want it back."

"What...the..hell...was...that?" I asked.

"Maltus Shivar, he disappeared when the City of Shiva was destroyed by Vulcan, when a city is destroyed and the crystal is gone...the protector disappears as well...they only return when the city has been revived...but looks like you found it."

"Or it found me." I was shivering, as I held him close, drawing off his body heat, "Are there more beings like that?" That's when I noticed that intense look in his eyes again, his arms wrapped around my hips, I gulped, "Ya know we really should get going." I laughed a little.

His face was red again, he seriously must be getting sick, "Yeah, I'm sure the Scholar Utonium will be ready to talk your ear off." He just didn't let me go though, he was so close...just inches away but he just kissed me on the forehead, "Move it along Tiger." He frowned letting me go, smacking me on the butt as I walked by him. I just put him in a head lock.

"YOU SICK BASTARD!" I tried to kick him but he pushes me away.

* * *

**Normal POV**

The female was lying in a bed, she wakes up to see a male putting his clothes back on, she wraps the blanket around her.

"Where do you think you're going this time at night, I'm not done with you yet." She wrapped her arms around him.

"Seriously...after all that..."He sighed, rolling his eyes, "I wanted to look at the sky."

"Oh yeah...I guess you still miss him huh?" She sat back, "I bet he's proud of you, even if he disowned you...because of me."

"I really don't think that was the real reason." He kissed her hand, that's when he noticed that the house was shaking, he jumps out of the bed and looked out of the window, "Oh shit...Babe...Babe...I need you to run into the Valley."

"No, "She got up, the blanket still wrapped around her, she stood at the window and saw torches and monster soldiers roaring, "No."


	5. Crystal Beings

**Buttercup's POV**

"I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! MALTUS SHIVAR...he disappeared two years ago after the destruction of Shiva City! AND YOU FOUND IT!" The Scholar Utonium was basically forming from the mouth.

I turned around, facing him, "First of all, that thing nearly froze me! What the hell was that anyways?"

Utonium looked stomped by my question, but he then pulled out a book, he opened the pages, "I've been researching non stop since my dear Friend King Roland was killed, but so far I have discover that every city and even some villages have A Crystal, now with these Crystals have the soul of a Being, a protector who appears when the city is in trouble..."

"So this Maltus thing failed..."

"No, no...these Beings can't fail in a fight exactly...but they could fail to be summon...you see...In times of danger like an invasion...a Sage would appear in front of the Crystal, and use their bodies to summon these Beings."

Butch was holding Sam, he was lucky I couldn't punch him, that smack really hurt, "Problem was if they became the vessels for too long, they would be lost to them forever, legend has it...that another Being, Shivar, The Mistress of Ice, belong to Shiva. When one ice tribe summoned her to invade Malthus city of Aquaria...there was an intense battle in which Maltus won, he claimed his victory by binding the Being Shivar to him, like on display so everyone would forever know, who was the victor."

I was shocked, remembering that woman and her icy scream, her arms bonded above her, I swallowed hard, " So two of these beings in one, water and ice. Why did they pull me down?"

"My guess is revenge...Maltus Shivar have lost their home...their crystal...I believe the Beings must be either in their element or in the crystal...who could only imagine what would happen if they were out for too long, I bet that lake was the only thing that kept them sustained...But back to your question, I believe they appeared only one person could have the life energy to summon them and return...not to forget that your gem is like the Crystals."

"Wait...I summoned something before...when?" I asked, I was finally dry enough for Fang to jump into my arms.

"Well in Dalmasca and...I also so believe-"

Butch cleared his throat, "We really should be going."

There it was again, why did I have that feeling he was hiding something from me but before I could say anything, scholar Utonium was foaming again with his questions. I just wanted to hide right now.

"You're sure you'll be ok?" Blossom asked, I could hear them as I was patting the horses, Sam was still fast asleep, refusing to wake up.

"Will you please stop worrying? Now get your ass in the wagon, we're wasting day light." Brick didn't seem that serious, I looked behind me and saw those two kissing up a storm. I sighed, feeling a slight jealous...even in this world...I really had no one to love me I guess, "Feeling better, good, now get your ass in the wagon."

I pushed those feelings far back, Fang was sitting in my lap as I sat up front as Brick was coming around.

"Oh hell no!" He yelled.

"Deal with it! Scholar Utonium asked me 20 questions before I could eat...Plus...those horses seemed to like me too so maybe...I could drive." I smiled a little, "Please!" I begged, I really wanted to try this, if I was going to be stuck here for a while, why not try some of this stuff right, I mean where else would you drive a four flaming horse wagon.

Brick snickered a little, he handed me the reigns, "Ok...I'll indulge the goddess this once." He laughed, the horses stomped a little but that was all, "Huh? That normally doesn't happen, well, then just a little tab...Hang on Everyone!"

I might have pulled it a little harder than I should because those horses just ignite themselves on fire and dash on.

"Oh crap! Brick are you insane?" Blossom yells.

"Look who's talkin? Who's cousin was it that rides skull bears for fun?" Brick snaps back, "Just give them a little and I mean a little tug."

I did what he said and the horses slowed down a little,"So what do you call these Horses, they have names?"

"Oh yeah...these are my boys...and girls...Blitz and I saved them a few years ago...they're wild horses...they basically kick almost anyone's ass who's stupid enough to get near them."

"And you were?" I commented.

"That was different, hunters were trying to get their tentacles...they're special...helps them see and sense vibrations in the sand. They're perfect because they can even sense when a Giant Funnel Worm is about to attack and trust me...you don't wanna run into those. After we freed them, they started following us...so...why not right? The boys are in the back, they're the bigger and stronger ones, that Bright Red one is FireSpitter (trust me, I named him that for a good reason), the Red Orange one is Blaze, he burns the brightest. The two in the front of my girls, The Red Purple one is Coalie, and the Pinkish red one is the youngest and baddest temper of all, I call this beauty queen, Fury...or sometimes...**Angela**."

"I heard that, you asshole!" She smacks him in the back of the head, I just started laughing.

"Calm down, Blossom, I called her a beauty queen." Brick laughed. Blossom looking steamed, sits back down.

"So...how long has it been since you came back to your Kingdom?"

"At Least 10 years. I really can't wait, It's really sad...I don't even know what it wil really look like once the Kingdom is restored."


	6. Laxus' story part 1

**This chapter might be a little longer, it is the beginning of Laxus' back story.**

"Did...did you ever miss your dad...wonder what he was like?" Buttercup asked, as Brick was lying back, he looked at her.

"I knew what he was like?"

She looked at him, confused, "As a baby?"

"No...as a five year old."

"Five? But I heard that he was...I heard that you guys were babies." Buttercup looked at him, but she had to quickly turn her glance back to the road, as the horses were starting to dash.

"Of course...I guess...People have their own versions...but I'm telling ya, "Brick suddenly looked so sad, "Dad or The King was the best...man...It seemed so unreal sometimes...Our mother died giving birth to us...but he didn't resent us for it."

"How...I mean...if you're cool with me asking...when did he die?"

"No...I'm ok. He was killed on our Fifth Birthday..."

**Laxus (Brick's) POV**

My brothers, Blitz, and I were running through the castle...playing our favorite game of water bubble tag.

"I'm gonna get you!" I yelled with a water bubble ready for a throw.

"C'mon Sebastian, he's right behind us." Ren Ling laughs as Xaldin sprouted wings and flew up onto a ceiling beam, just when I was about to hit him.

"Hey! You Bastard that's cheating! No Powers!" I stomped, Xaldin stuck his tongue at me.

"You said no rules, remember."

"That doesn't mean powers, stupid." I shot a fire blast at him, but he flew out of the way. I was about to throw it at Sebastian, but he lifted his hand and the bubble flew right at me, I was soaking wet and pissed. Blitz stood there, laughing at me.

"Looks like you lose, Brick." Blitz called me by my nickname.

"Hey! I did it! I did it!" Sebastian celebrated, he was the only one who had trouble with controlling his element. He moved out of the way, when I shot another fire ball at him.

"Oh you did it alright! New Game, Dodging the Fire blasts." I shot at them, all four yelled screaming, well Ren Ling doesn't scream, he just ran, "Oh don't run now, the game just getting started."

Blitz blocked the fire blast and Ren Ling climbed on a pillar, "Now Big Brother, you must calm yourself, it is our birthday...Father will not be-" Ren Ling jumps off the pillar as I threw another fire ball at him.

Sebastian pushed through a big door, as if I was really going to hurt anyone...really...that big baby, Xaldin flew over me, knocking me over, I shot a fire ball.

Xaldin flaps his wings when a fire ball came at him, deflecting it,"Hah." He stuck his tongue out again, he was on a chandelier.

"Oh...I'm gonna get you Angel Boy." I said, clenching my fist together, creating these fire whips, I swung my whip, knocking him down and the chandelier to the ground, "Hah! You're it!"

"Are you crazy! That doesn't count!" Xaldin stood up in my face, "That's cheating!"

"Who cheated first?" I shot back, Xaldin pushed me and I held him in a head lock, "You need to learn your place, Angel."

"Shut up! Don't call me Angel, Brick!" He broke from my head lock and jumped me, but I pushed him off and jumped right back on him, "I'm gonna kick your sorry ass!"

"Alright, a fight! Finally!" Blitz cheered.

"Big brothers, please." Ren Ling answered, breaking us up, as we noticed that the party had already started and everyone was staring at us. Dad looked actually mad and embarrassed until someone was clapping and giggling.

"That was great." This little girl with a witch hat on her head, standing with another girl who had a bow on her head (**I wonder who was that**), she was giggling and clapping and slowly everyone else was clapping. Beast was just staring at her, blushing brighter than ever and had this weird look on his face. Sebastian was hiding behind Dad, but he was pushed away by Uncle Iroh, Blitz's dad, out of the room.

Dad said, "As you can see our Princes are very unique huh? Such talents and strength." Our Dad laughed, just as he said that, Xaldin had another one of his wind sneeze, this powerful cold air just blew through the air, ripping the decorations apart.

Uncle Iroh (Of course he wasn't our real uncle, he was adopted) he rarely got mad but this time he was purple, his eyes turned yellow and his black pupils were in the shape of diamonds.

"DO YOU FIVE REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO WE INVITED TO THE PARTY! AMBASSADORS! AMBASSADORS FROM THE NATIONS THAT YOU WERE MEANT TO RULE SOMEDAY! THE NATIONS WERE ACTUALLY WILLING TO SEE THESE PRINCES THAT THE SAGES FORETOLD WERE GOING TO RULE THEIR KINGDOMS! NOT TO MENTION THE WHOLE ROYAL COURT OF LUMINIOUSA!" He sighed, rubbing his forehead, "And as for you Blitz, you are the son of a Duke...my son...such conduct is not..."

"HEY LAY OFF!" I yelled and Uncle Iroh looked at me surprised, but the anger came back, "We were just having fun...that's what kids do."

"OH REALLY KIDS! YOU FIVE ARE NOT CHILDREN, YOU ARE PRINCES!"

"I HATE BEING A PRINCE! ALL WE EVER HEAR ABOUT BEING THESE LEGENDARY PRINCES! OR BLITZ BEING THIS DRAGON KNIGHT...BLAH BLAH BLAH! ALL THIS BULLSHIT! I HATE THIS!"

"YOU WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE! AND STOP THINKING ABOUT YOURSELVES FOR ONCE! THE FATE OF-"

Blitz looked just as boiling mad as I did, "It's our birthday." He crossed his arms, "Remember the day, our moms finally brought us into this world, sacrifircing theirs...I don't think Mom would want us to be sad on one of the most important day of our lives."

"We do nothing but practice and practice and learn about our realms." Xaldin said, "I mean...we learned how to talk at two...two years old. What people do that to a child?"

"Do we not deserve at least one day to be ourselves." Ren Ling spoke, blushing as Uncle Iroh looked at him.

"I just wanna have fun!" Sebastian had one of his deadly fake cuteness face.

Uncle was about to say something else, but...

"Iroh, that's enough." My Dad came into the room, calmly as ever, "The Princes are right...they are children...am I right boys?"

We all just looked at each other surprised.

**End of the First Part and Back to Buttercup's POV**

"Wait, stop!" Brick yelled, I really wanted to hear more, I pulled the reigns a little, I looked up and gasped. The sun was going to set soon.

I saw the desert...the sands suddenly blowing, the sand was grey as if life was gone. I jumped down...and I just lowered myself down and grabbed some sand, it just changed colors in my hands. Sam just giggled, hugging my leg, Butch was standing next to me.

"Welcome to Cynder, the Kingdom of the Desert...or the Fire Kingdom." He smiled down at me.

"Thanks...Angel." I laughed as I stepped on the sand and all around me...the desert was changing colors...

"Son of a Bitch, you told her, didn't you!?" Butch growled.

"Yeah, you have a problem...Angel Boy."

"I'm gonna kick your sorry ass."


	7. Sand Sea

**Xaldin's (Butch's) POV**

I just couldn't believe this, the Desert was coming back to life, the soft rosy pink was coming back, and the soft creamy orange streaks just appeared, the wind started blowing softly causing the sand to shift as if a colorful ocean, Buttercup just stood, holding Sam...while Fang was sitting on her other shoulder.

Laxus was standing next to me, he sighed admiring the view, "Have you ever seen anything that could just take your breath away?"

"Oh...I guess the desert can be nice."

"Doofus, I wasn't talking about the desert." Laxus said walking away.

Why was my heart soaring...pounding into my ears...

The sun was starting to set, and the sand completely changed, into that creamy orange color, it reminded of those cream ice bars that my brothers, Blitz, and my dad ate...it was our favorite.

I sighed, looking at Buttercup, her skin just glowed with the sun, making her look as soft as the very sand...

I looked away...until I felt something pulling my hand, it was Sam. She was pulling me up towards Buttercup.

"Kiddo, what are you up to?" I asked as she held my hand.

Buttercup stuck her curled tongue at me, with one eye closed, "I have ta say, this world...is just so out of this world...I mean colorful sand...I've never seen anything like it. Can you imagine if we had Boomer's flying ship, that would be so cool!"

"Buttercup, he couldn't. Cynder may be beautiful but its super dangerous, there's a reason why Vulcan wouldn't even think about this place first, this Kingdom is mostly a place for outlaw and thugs now but that's not the big problem...the problem is the monsters, Cynder is a festering hot pan of them and only the toughest of the tough monsters live here. We are really gonna have to be on our toes. In fact, you're gonna have to do something about that belt of yours."

"My belt, why?"

I sighed, "Ok, I'm only gonna say this once, and don't tell Onyx I said this but she really is clever for a psycho. Vulcan can't send his soldiers or his Flying Fortress after us because of two things, one because of all the Kingdoms, the fire Kingdom is the most dangerous, besides the outlaws, the desert is teeming with monsters. Second, Monsters who are attracted to metal. Brick's Fire Tyrants will scare most of the monsters away by their very presence, but they can also sense when an enemy, especially the Cynderian Lava Worms, but the most feared is the Zaas Roc."

"Zaas Roc?"

"I know funny name but those birds are no joke. They love metal, and strip a Flying Fortress apart, They are the biggest monsters in the desert, not even the Lava Worms will get near them. So...to avoid them, no metal." I pointed at the lance on my back that was wrapped in a rag tight, "You can't do any of your 'mess up' here or it could cost your life or us for that matter."

Buttercup looked boiling mad now as she stomps her feet,"Could you please just indulge me, just this once? Stop being such a kill joy, and just enjoy the moment." She grabs my hand and pulled me to her side.

My mind made a quick flash, there that image was again, standing at the lake, holding her hand...I've never done this...why do I keep seeing this?

The scene was nice, I couldn't help but tightened my grip to her hand until I realized I was holding it, I quickly let go.

"But at the Stadium...I mean at the Temple, It was a little crazy and...There was something I...I...I," I sighed, it was better if I stopped, "We really should go back to the wagon, Brick's horses are the only things that could sense danger, the burrowing danger kind."

"Huh?" She looked so confused, she grabs my hand and pulls me close to her, she felt so warm, "You tell anyone this, I'll beat you like you stole somethin, got it? But I'm really glad you came, I have no idea about...well...everything...but I wanna say that you are an asshole but...but...I'm glad you're here." She looked down at the ground, she put her head on my chest, "I'm...I'm just really..."

"You feeling ok?" I asked her, I grabbed her by her arms, she shook her head. I lifted up her face, why was she so beautiful to me, "Ok...Damn it to hell, I'm getting sicI and tired if this...Buttercup, this is stupid but at the temple...I...I..." There was a tremor, I could hear the horses go berserk.

"Guys!" I heard Blossom screaming, "COME BACK! CODE RAZOR TEETH!"

"Oh shit! We really need to get going. C'mon kiddo!" I pulled Buttercup's hand, we were in the Sand Sea itself, grabbing Sam and picking her up.

"What? What?" Buttercup was running after me, I heard a scream, "What the *beep* was that?!" I felt it too, this thump as something crashed right behind us...even the dragon angel fish (small dragons like fish that breathe air and hovered over the desert, they were harmless, but bottom of the food chain) It was the Cynderian Sand Shark that leaped in front of us.

"The Rocks!" I yelled, I suddenly felt this intense pain...I fell onto the ground, Sam tumbled back, but she quickly got up.

"Xal?" Sam grabbed my hand, trying to pull me up, "Get up, Xal."

"Butch!" I looked up to see Buttercup, running back towards me, I barely could see as my vision was getting fuzzy, I was breaking out in sweat as my back popped and it felt like something was ripping out of my back.

My wings...it was my wings...why are they coming out now...

Everything was just going dark.

* * *

**Someone's POV**

I was sitting under a tree at an Oasis, This was the meeting spot but they're not here yet. I was a nervous wreck, I knew this was a waste of time. What if I was too late? What if...

I wiped a tear away when I suddenly heard this scream...

"Xal! Xal! Get up!" A child's voice yelled

"Butch!" I heard a harsh female screamed.

I stood up, "Oh no, Xaldin."

**I'm stopping here, chapter was getting too long. **


	8. Monsters!

**Buttercup's POV**

Just as this weird brown shark was about to jump him, I transformed and flew fast enough just to give that Shark a right hook in the jaw. Sent it yelping like a dog, Butch was still unconscious, but his face was wincing as if in pain. Another Shark leaps out of the sand and right at me, but I just uppercut it in the jaw.

I shook Butch, but he didn't wake up. Laxus slid down to us.

"Damn it, we have to get him out of here quick!" Laxus yelled.

"I can take care of those things."

"You don't get it, those Sand Sharks were running away," He grabbed Butch but with no luck of getting him up, "Damn it, What a time to start molting now!"

"Molting?" That's when I saw that his wings and that the feathers were everywhere. Butch moaned, "Is it that bad?"

"We don't have time for this!"

"I'll carry him! You take Sam and Fang!"

Just as I put him on my back, Fang hissed and growled. There was another tremor, Fang hid behind me. That's when it rose up, another a sand shark...was these row of teeth...this large mouth...and this...this...Worm thing...Ok, it may not sound scary until you saw it. This worm stretched out over us, casting a shadow. It had no eyes, but this fiery red slim skin...I was holding my breath. The Worm was looking around...or maybe smelling...something. Brick just put his finger on his mouth. He pulled out his Loop Daggers, they were on fire. The worm smelled to smell them and roared in our direction, Brick shot a fire blast into its mouth, the Worm roared again, shaking from side to side.

"MOVE NOW!" Brick pointed at the wagon, where the horses were ready to fight this worm, we started running, "The Worms hate heat, so they stay away from the Fore Tyrants-"

There was another tremor as the Worm came right under us, I was knocked back, but Brick...Brick was gone. Blossom was screaming her head off, she was practically biting her nails.

I saw The Worm shaking about as I could see Brick, holding the mouth opened.

"I...hope...you're...hungry...you...slimy...son... of...a...bitch!" With each word, he shot a fire ball into its mouth, the thing just tosses him aside. It came right at me when suddenly I heard this scream and the Worm was going crazy, I swung my hammer and knocked it onto its back.

The Worm was getting back up, ready for round two when this short white hair appeared. She took a deep breath and screamed or more like a screech causing the worm to go berserk.

"Brianna!" Brick yelled, waving, Fang and Sam were with him. He took a deep breath as his eyes turned yellow and he just opened his mouth and fire came out, surrounding the Worm.

We ran over to him, I was carrying Butch, we were almost at the wagon.

That's when I saw something...there was something flying over head...a bird.

"What's that?" I asked, and I noticed that the Worm was gone, I looked down and saw that my belt was glistening with the sun, "Metal, oh no."

"Watch out!" Brick yelled as this giant black bird landed right in front of us, Fang and Sam were able to get through. The Bird could be as big as my home (the apartment building) its wings were as long as a building...ok in short this was a really big bird with inky black feathers, a peak with drool.

"A Zaas Roc! Oh just fantastic!" This Brianna girl pulled out this medium size fan. She waves her fan across and the sand just became a sand tornado...but it barely moved at her attack, it just kept looking at me.

I backed away, it swatted the others away and just stomping and flapping its wings at me before knocking me down. Butch was still unconscious, as he laid on the sand. The bird screeches at me. My hammer materialized, as I slammed into the ground, as the green energy came at it, it flew up avoiding and flies right at me. Blossom swings her whip at it, grabbing it by the feet, but as the Roc spins in the air, Blossom was dragged into the air.

"Someone help me!" She screamed, everyone had sweat drops and Brick just slapped himself on the forehead. My gem was just suddenly glowing like crazy.

"You dummy, just let go." Brianna yelled.

Brick was shooting his daggers at it just as Blossom let go, he caught her.

"Oh my hero." She just hugs him.

"Will someone please get him out of here, I'll keep it busy." I yelled, Blossom and Brianna were getting Butch up and back to the wagon as The Roc was coming back for me, Brick throws his daggers at the ground and created this giant wall of fire, The Roc halted and I let my hammer stretch out, flying through the fire smacked it in the face. I kept hitting it in the face, left and right, it slammed me down with its talons, and threw me into the air. I opened my eyes in time to see it charging right at me. My hammer stretched out, slamming it in the beak and it fell back on the ground. I sighed in relief, trying to move my hammer but it wouldn't budge, as the sand cleared that's when I saw it opened its beak...and the hammer in its mouth and tossed me aside...I landed on the sand hard, sand was just in my mouth.

"Hey Buttercup, you ok!?" Brick was by my side, helping me up...just in time to see...

_Snap! Crunch!_

My Hammer just shattered in the Roc's mouth...my hammer...

My gem was now glowing light green...This light green circle appeared underneath me. A very large shadow was cast over me and Brick. I turned around to see this giant bird right behind me...screeching.


	9. Brianna

**MR- I know I can by a little descriptive with the clothes, but as you can see, I don't know much about clothes like that, but I do wanna make sure that anyone reading will get the verison that I'm looking for. I was also going to wait until I exposed it in Overdrive: Buttercup's secondary form but who knows how long that would take.**

**Xaldin's (Butch's) POV**

This pain was unreal...the force of my wings sprouting out was just too much, I opened my eyes to see...Dusk...she smiled at me.

"You're awake finally!" She hugged me, nearly crushing my wings which were super sore.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU BROKE MY HAMMER!" Buttercup yelled, that's when I noticed the fight, the Dalmascan Roc was back...fighting a Zaas Roc, the Dalmascan Roc was at least twice its size, the Zaas Roc still put up, head butting the other one in the stomach, Buttercup just pulled out that weird P and slides it across...and there was this green light.

**She was a yellow tank top with the ligher green bike shorts that have zippers going down the front. That white belt hung around her waist. there was a star shaped hole that did show her belly button. Her short jacket became a dark green and it was this long, sleeveless, duster sweater like jacket that has a pair of yellow rose design on the back.**

**She still had the P necklace and the gem was glowing like crazy. She was wearing black biker boots with green shoe laces, green laced fingerless gloves.**

She had this yellow Rose looking flower on the left side of her hair. The Dalmascan Roc's eyes were glowing green as it screeched again, Buttercup just charged at the Zaas Roc, punching it in the stomach. I never seen anything like it, the Roc was sent flying across the sand.

Dalmascan Roc flew high in the air, Blossom had stars in her eyes.

"This is so awesome! BC IS KICKING ASS!"

"Go BB, kick ass!" Sam cheered, Blossom quickly covered her mouth.

"That is a grown ups words!"

I saw Buttercup and Brick just under it, her gem was glowing light green as her eyes did, she lifted her hands in the air. There was this green energy that flowed through the sands, into her...and finally into the Roc. Dalmascan Roc fires this large beam from its mouth and the Zaas Roc dissolves into an inky smudge in the sand and a ball of light escaped from it. The Dalmascan Roc landed in front of Buttercup, just as Dusk looked with her eyes widened. The Roc disappeared into her gem.

"Who is that girl?! Damn...that can't be!" Dusk was about to go into panic mood, she pinched me.

"What the-"

"You bastards! You didn't tell him that you had the Star Goddess and he..."She looked so sad. She stood up, crossing her arms, I painfully stood up behind her.

"Brianna...Where's Blitz?" I asked, Blitz would never let her go into the desert by herself, we called her Brianna because of her being like a Princess in a way, and she despised that. She met Princess once and wanted to sceech in her ears so her brain would become like jelly.

Brick ran towards us, "Where's Blitz?"

Dusk just started crying out loud, "That son of a bitch! He was captured!" Dusk just hugged me tight, just as Buttercup was looking my direction, what was she holding.

**Flashback and Brianna's POV**

I put my clothes back on as I heard the roaring out there.

Blitz just smirked, "His men couldn't stop me...so that Jackass sends his monsters, figures."

"COME OUT DRAGON KNIGHT!" One of those monsters yelled.

I just looked at him, I grabbed my Spiked Fan, but he stopped me and gave me this look and I knew what that look meant, "No way in hell."

"Listen, I'll buy you some time, if those things capture you then there's no telling what they'll do to you. But they'll keep me alive." Blitz held my face in his rough hands, wiping my tears away, "I rather die than watch them touch you...besides this is my fault after all."

"I don't care-"

"Please, Laxus said that he is coming with something big, you have to meet them at the Border Oasis...do this for me." He covered me as one of those monsters threw a fireball through the window. The whole room was lit up in a matter of seconds. Blitz lifted up his hand and pointed at the monsters, the fire obeyed, shooting right back out the window, "Will you please get out of here?" He got up, grabbing his giant sword and he was just gone.

_I just did as I was told, he was right...I drove me crazy that he was right, the Dark Lord was after Fey, our connection with the crystals and the magic of this world was too much to resist. _

I sneak out through a window and watched in horror as Blitz was fighting, I hid on top of a hill, watching the fight. Blitz was amazing, slashing monsters left and right, but they had special weapons, plus he was still wounded from the last fight. I nearly screamed as I saw one Orc, slashed him in that very same spot and he nearly crumpled. He was hit on top of the head by a Troll, but just before going down, he slashes the trolls foot off.

"I can't believe one Dragon Knight could do so much damage...but Lord Vulcan will be pleased. At last the very last of their blasted race...his father killed my brothers...I should return the favor." One Orc lifted up his sword, I lost it...I know what he said but...

I swung my fan through the air, a small dagger came out, entering into the Orc's head killing him. Blitz struggled up, coughing up blood.

"Look...it smells...Like a Fey!" One of the Orc, a Pig faced one, looked at me, "She looks yummy, maybe we could have some fun." He snorted, climbing up after me. I was in ready position when the Pig Orc fell over, Blitz grabbed him by the legs.

"DAMN IT! RUN!" He yelled.

I couldn't leave him, but I lifted my right hand out, as the Orcs were coming, I song a soft siren song and the sands obeyed, swirling around me, "I'll come back for you...I promise."

Just before disappearing, I heard.

"Forget her, we have our orders...we are to take him to Phoenix Bird City."

"I thought it was Vulcano City now."

**End of Flashback and Butch's POV**

Dusk was hugging me, still crying a little. Brick was ready to punch the nearest thing.

"Don't worry Dusk, we'll get him back."

Buttercup was finally walking over, she was still in those same clothes...I wonder why she hasn't changed back. She was holding something in her hand, a yellow handle, Fang was back on her shoulder and Sam was hanging her.

She shot me this look that could melt the boulders. She crossed her arms, "Who is this?" The way she said it...was she jealous?

"This is Dusk...or Brianna...and Brianna, this is Buttercup." Dusk gave her that same look.

"Oh Brianna, your childhood friend, right?"

"We don't have time for this, Blitz is in trouble!" Brick yelled, "Get your asses into the wagon."

Brianna wiped the tears away, "I'm so glad I ran into you guys, it's been forever...*wiping tears away* You can take my mind off of this for a while...after we rescue Blitz and I beat him up."

Buttercup growled but pouted, "Nice to see you made a recovery, Angel and that your 'friend' is here...Bastard." With that she slapped me on my back, I think time froze and I fell to the sand, the pain was unforgettable.


	10. Laxus' story part 2

**Buttercup's POV**

_I could just kill him! I could just kill him!_

They way those two were walking side by side, and Brianna or Dusk or whatever the hell her name is was drop dead goregous with her beautiful white hair and those white eyes.

Even her complicated outfit looked out of this world: **Brianna wears a revealing, form-fitting dress of white and brown, and gold consisting of a white top, brown sections on the front and back connecting the top to the skirt over black shorts, cut-out sides at the waist, criss-crossing dark brown straps on the sides of her torso, and two straps that go over her shoulders into a cross-back shape. She wears a storage pack on her right hip that hangs from her waist, white and blackish brown thigh-high leggings, and purple ankle boots, she has a crescent moon on her forehead.**

I took a deep breath, reminding myself, I stood by the Wagon, I know Utonium was talking to me but my mind was a blank as I watched her help him up and hugging him...and he was just smiling.

_"We're not a couple. We're not a couple. We're not a couple." ._I had to keep repeating inside my head. I sat in the front seat with Brick, holding Fang, Scholar Utonium was foaming at the mouth again about how I summoned that Damn Bird, but I was in no mood...not only was I stuck in these damn shorts...which are as short as the skirt...I had another transformation, all the others did. It was called Overdrive, mines was **Earth**. It was cool...problem with mines was I had no control over it, I couldn't even transform back until it timed out, and the Professor never explained why or how. Last time, I was stuck like this for a week...a whole week and what made things worse, I can't fly in this form. Sure I was stronger, and if I concentrate hard enough move stones or boulders...what was ok was that whenever I walked...I could kinda see through my feet just like those Horses. It saved my lots of times from ambushes.

Utonium was in my ears, talking again, " Ok...It's odd, you seemed to generate even more life energy...Did you not see how you were able to channel the energy from the landscape and into the Dalmascan Roc's attack. And look..."

As the Sun finally set, the Horses automatically ignited themselves, giving us light. There was small green lights...like fireflies glowing in the desert, coming from the sand. It was an amazing sight but it still didn't cheer me up much. I still held the handle of my hammer, sighing. Blossom pushed Utonium down and leaned over.

"Laxus, aren't we gonna stop for the night?" Blossom asked.

"No! We have to continue, he have to save Blitz. So just sit back." Brick sighed, "What's wrong with you, anyways?"

"It's kinda stupid...but that Bird thing broke my hammer...I've had this hammer since...since I got my powers, in fact it was the first thing in my hands when I first got them. And now it's broke."

"That's not stupid at all. I bet it holds a ton of memories...and now it's like those memories are shattered...Let me tell ya..my Fire Loop Daggers, my Uncle Iroh gave them to me on my fifth birthday, my old man was furious with him...a weapon for a little boy. These daggers...reminded me of the last happy day with my old man...but always of my Uncle Iroh, Blitz and a few unhappy memories of Angela, like how we met."

"Brick!" She smacked him on the back of the head.

"Shut it, I'm telling it like it is...But, the thing to remember is here," He flicked my forehead, "That's where your memories really are, not the hammer. But it is like losing an old friend."

"Maybe telling me another story will cheer me up." I hinted, I really could use a distraction.

He sighed, "Seriously?"

Sam climbed over to sit beside me, she wanted to sit on my lap, but Fang wasn't having that, he let her know too, "I wanna hear story too."

"Looks like you have an audience, continue your story or Fang here will bite your nose everynight, like he does to Butch," I looked back to see Butch still talking, smiling, and laughing with Dusk, I couldn't make him smile like that...That asshole, I could kill him. I'm really pissed now, "Just tell the story."

"Yeah, tell the damn story!" Sam yelled, both Brick and I just looked at her, "Bow Lady taught me a new word, BB."

"Blossom, "I pulled her by the ponytail, "I just got her to stop saying the...the F word..DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG THAT TOOK!"

"Ow...It was an accident! I didn't even see her standing right there! Bricky...just tell something before this Bitch tears my roots!

"Who are you calling a BITCH!" I pulled tighter, "I could pull your skull clean off your neck!"

"I don't know, two cute ladies fighting...why would I stop that?" Brick sighed, breaking us apart, "Ok...where was I...after our dad wanted us to have fun I guess."

* * *

**Flashback (Brick's POV)**

"What are you plotting old man?" I crossed my arms and Dad just laughed.

"Go on Boys, have some fun...huh? I was so wrapped up in the Prophecies, that I forgot...you only get to be a child once...plus the Ambassadors were quite impress by the Princes' abilities, especially the Beast Kin. " My Dad laughed, just as we walked out my Dad stopped us," Why don't I get a hug, from my Princ- from my sons." He grabbed us in a bear hug, he even pulled Blitz in.

"I wanted to say, that I've never been more proud of you since the day you four...I should say five have been born. I want to say...that it has been nothing but a marvelous adventure," My Dad smiled, and I could see a tear escape from his face, he pushed us along except me, he held me back, "Laxus, I'm proud of you for sticking up for your cousin like that."

"Sorry about the stupid chandelier." I crossed my arms, I noticed Xaldin and Beast looking sad, they knew something. I had the feeling that...something was gonna happen, I was had no idea the end of the Light.

He just hugged me again, tighter than ever, "Oh my son...I want you to keep watch over your brothers and your cousin...always...you're a natural born leader, such passion and courage, always willing to stick up for those being bullied. You'll make a great King one day. Now go along to the party." He pushed me out of the room, shutting the door but I cracked it open.

Uncle Iroh spoke, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes...I want you to take him just in case, the Sages gave me another prophecy...I fear...Darkness is coming...I should have done something, I should have stopped him...the moment he wished the young ones harm...

"Roland, brother, you couldn't see this coming."

"But the minute he attacked the Dark Villages of Lunara...I should have known...they have been nearly wiped off the map...He came back smiling, proud of the innocent blood he slaugther...One of them was the twin brother of Countess Iris...she had that illemgiate child with the bow...I knew him since we were boys. I heard...he even had a little girl himself...she had the hat right...that adorable one, clapping and giggling." He sighed. Did you not see it, the bandage over her right side of her face. Vulcan did that, he tried to kill her."

"That wasn't your fault either."

"But it is, don't you see...don't you see it is? I should have done something...now my time is running out. I shall face my punishment..by his hand...but not my sons and not yours either."

"My King?"

"But back to Laxus, Iroh...You should take Blitz with you as well...to the Kingdom of Cynder...the others have been arranged, Bardock will take Xaldin, Lord Chang with take Ren Ling, and the Scholar Utonium will take Sebastian to the lands of Tundra, there is a friend there...who I know will watch over him. But I couldn't find anyone else to take Laxus, he won't just leave with anyone. Please Iroh...this is painful enough, but as long as I know that they're safe...it helps...it helps."


	11. Blitz

**Angela's POV**

Buttercup doozed off at the end of the story, Brick yawned himself. I couldn't have help but think so much about what Brick was saying about his father.

"Oh, Bricky, you really should sleep." I leaned over to kiss him on the cheek, "You want me to sit up there with you."

"There's no room, How's Dusk anyways? I can't believe it. The only family we have left captured."

"Don't worry Laxus, we'll rescue him," I patted the back of his head, I had it in my mind so support him no matter what, "Was it really bad how we first met?"

"You strangled me...so yes, it was bad...but if you wanna know, "He smiled a little, "I don't regret it...all the time."

I continued to rub the back of hat all the way down to his neck, I yawned as well, "I'll stay up if you like." I leaned over to kiss his forehead, I have to be supportive, no fighting, "We'll save him."

**Normal POV**

Blitz was punched in the face, it hurt General Yang more than it hurt him, he smiled.

"Oh did I hurt General Yang's soft pampered baby hands." He laughed, struggling against the fire proof chains that bound his hands, but he struggled to break them.

"Damn you Dragon Knights or should I say Dragon Knight...the last of your kind, right?" Yang laughed but General Orc walks into the room, he step aside and bowed as Vulcan, a hologram of him moved across the room and in front of Blitz.

"Blitz, dear cousin, it is good to see you again. I had forgotten about you," Vulcan turned to the Hume General, "You've been interrogating him, I see, how is that going?"

"Not well, but-"

"Of course not, he's a dragon knight, blessed with the tough armor skin of a dragon and its fire, even to ride one," He turned back to Blitz, "Of course, you never got that chance...I wonder what happened to your father's dragon."

General Orc snarls, "That damn Beast owns me a hand." He lifted his right arm to reveal a metallic hand.

"Where are they?" Vulcan asked sharply.

"Who?" Blitz asked.

"The others, your cousins...The Princes."

"I don't know, I've been in Cynder this whole time," Blitz stared him back in the eyes.

"Generals, will you like me to teach you something, The weakness of a Dragon and a Dragon Knight," He grabs a poker blade, pointing it towards his chest, right at the heart, "You see, their skin is weakest right here." He stabs through the skin with just the tip. Blitz winces in agony as blood was running down the corner of his lips, but Vulcan pulled it out, "Your father himself, experience that pain...I kept asking what happened to you...he said you died right after he disowned you..."

Blitz was struggling against the chain, steam was escaping from his nose, "Just shut it. So what if he did, I loved her more than a damn title." Blitz's eyes widened and he shut his mouth tight.

"Oh yes, A Fey...the Orcs told me...A Desert Muse Fey would make a lovely addition to my collection. They are quick hard to find...Now how about a trade?"

"You have nothing I want."

Vulcan pulls out a silver necklace the chain was medium size, it was a dragon wrapping itself around a heart, "Not even your mother's necklace?"

Blitz looked up in horror, his eyes widened, "You Asshole! You killed him! You killed My FATHER!"

"I had him executed but I didn't deliver the blow, right General Orc?" Vulcan looked at the Orc witH the metallic hand, "He was holding this tightly, he opened it and looked into it, just as General Orc delivered his dying blow." Vulcan opened it up, the picture showed a hologram of his parents, then a baby with white hair, him, his father and Laxus and the last was of him and Dusk.

"GIVE IT BACK! IT WAS MY MOTHER'S! It's was the only other thing he had left of her. That I had left of her!"

"Tell me what I want to hear."

"You know what I heard...I heard a rumor...From a bartender, he has a cousin in Dalmasca...saying that the Star Goddess had restored the kingdom to its former glory, "Blitz smiled as the generals looked at each other, "It's all over the city, cousin...why do you think the people are rioting, I wonder if your soldiers will stay."

Vulcan frowned, he just turned away and stomped out of the room, he looked over at the dead soldiers, who corpses were outside of the city. The bodies started to transform...as desert monsters rose from them.

"Well, General Orc, you're reinforcements have arrived. That should keep this city under control for a while, I want him alive...they'll come for him...I'm sure. I must return to my castle."

Just outside of the border of the Kingdom of Cynder, a figure was riding on a metallic horse. He stops to see a these white feathers.

"Aegyl's wings...18 years old at least...let's like I start heres, molting too which means..." He smiled as he looked down the road, "I'm gonna get me my reward in no time." The Tracker jumps back on the horse and rode into the night.


	12. Chapter 12

**Buttercup's POV**

I was in this ballroom...wearing a dress.

I screamed at the sight of me wearing this ugly white gown with a pink sash across it, there was a V at the top and strapless. This was stupid, what was holding it up. Everyone was wearing a mask and dancing. I didn't know who was who.

"My, don't you look radiate." I heard that voice, my eyes widened...No, it can't be, I didn't put my headband on did I. This isn't a dream!

"Wake up! Wake up! Hurry up, wake up!" I kept hitting myself on the sides of my head, I have to wake up quick before he finds out where I am. I won't admit this to a living soul but I never been so terrified, he is worse than Him. I could feel him on me, he was close...he...I ran through the crowd, pushing through...

"Come back, my radiant Angel," I could hear him, he was so close. I was in an empty dark hallway...I was trying to open any door...but everything was locked. I was just banging the doors.

"Please...someone just help me! Help! Help!" I was banging like crazy until I felt that chill, I crawled into a small dark hole, and covered my mouth with one hand and clenching the gem with the other. The dark shadow was close behind...I crawled deeper into the hole...I heard this muffled crying. I crawled further down the hole, until I saw...this little boy crying...he had wings...he was hugging his knees. He had tears down his face but his hands over his mouth.

"Hey...hey..." I whispered, but he paid no attention, when I tried to touch him, my hands went right through him. There was suddenly light and I could smell smoke...

"Well, if it isn't our Prince Xaldin?" A tall figure of a man with white spiky hair that hung down his back. He had something in his hand...I wanted to scream..A Head...OH MY GOD! HE HAD A HEAD!

The eyes of that head just opened and it just said, "Avenge me...AVENGE ME!"

* * *

I just screamed.

I gasped, waking up...I was in the back of the wagon, my hand was hitting again.

"Well it worked, Scholar Utonium, you're best idea yet, "Angela said, removing this knight like helm.

"What happened?" I was gasping in horror.

"You just started going crazy, screaming in your sleep, but well...no one wanted to wake you, now I see why. Thank goodness for this helmet huh?"

I sat up to Fang flying onto my lap and licking my face, we were at some sort of tropical waterfall...with trees. I saw Brick and Dusk leaning over something, I could see...

"Xaldin is having another attack..."

"An Attack? Like Boomer?"

"Worse, He has it worse of all, Xaldin is cursed with Hindsight, seeing into the past...and with his bloody past...it's too much...he's having a seizure. And My Bricky..."

I couldn't bare it, seeing what I saw...I just ran over there. He was clawing at the air, his eyes rolled back into his head, he was thrashing about.

"Just drank the elixir!" Brick yelled with tears in his eyes, he looked like he was burning up, he was coughing. I just lost it, I grabbed his arms and force him down, I was still in my Overdrive form, so I could easily overpower him.

"Please hurry!" I yelled, Dusk opens his jaw and forces the red stuff down his throat, most just gushed out of his mouth, and he just went limp. Brick was breathing heavily, he was sweating badly, holding his chest.

Angela came running with a canteen, "Laxus! You have to drink this now!"

His hands were shaking, but he couldn't open the canteen, Angela helped him and he drunk it in on gulp. Steam literally came out of his mouth and I heard this hissing as Dusk grabbed a pour of water and splashes Brick with it.

"You moron! I told you to stop pushing yourself!" She heard tears in her eyes, she held his face in her hands, "I could kill you!"

"Brick you really are stupid, "Brianna smacks the back of his head, "Your brothers attacks are unpredictable but you know when yours about to happen. Stop trying to be tough...its ok if you need help. "Brianna stomps on the ground.

"That does it! No more driving in the sun, you're on time out!" Angela said. I felt kinda bad for Brick, backed into a corner by two strong minded ladies.

Brick forced himself up, Angela helped him but he pushed her away, "Time out! Seriously!"

"Yes I'm serious! You're on time out for being such a dummy! You are going to sit in the wagon and rest! You hear me! This isn't up for debate!" Blossom stomps, "I'm serious...I will sit on your lap."

"Oh yeah, who's gonna drive the horses, they won't let anyone near them, let alone drive them." Brick coughed again.

"I could drive them." I stood up, "The Horses seemed fine with me."

"You see! Its decided! You are going to rest! Or I'll..I'll beat you!" She had a fist up in his face.

Scholar walked into the middle of them, "Listen you two, Prince Laxus, what Lady Angela is trying to same is that you're weak at the moment, you haven't slept all night, you'll be in no condition to save Blitz at this rate. The Fire Tyrants seem ok with Buttercup, she has also drove before."

I sighed, these people didn't know how to talk to him, If he was anything like the Brick at home...

"Listen... You've got us this far ok but let me drive...and any danger and I'll call you, huh. Deal, this is weak stuff, we're going to need ya for the big stuff like kicking the swine who took your cousin." I had my fist out and he punched my fist back.

"You're right, too bad...no more stories, "He shrugged.

"Oh there will be time for those, or else Fang will bite your nose off. And shoot lava ball." I smiled, just like at home. Out of the Rowdy Ruff Boys, Brick was a good friend, he didn't know who I really was but he was cool. He was into all the things I was into, there was a time when I thought I had a crush on him, but it was a crazy time in my life, of course not as crazy as this.

" Fine, as long as Blossom doesn't sit on my lap. Sorry Babe, but you should lay off the sweets." Brick sighed walking away, Blossom stomps behind him screaming at him.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Where are we anyways?"

Dusk shook her head, I really couldn't stand her right now.

"This is an Oasis, of course," She filled a canteen with water, it was like a tropical paradise in the desert, "It's uncharted, so we should be ok here, for some reason, Monsters don't go near an Oasis."

"How far exactly to the city?" Blossom asked, I kneed over Butch, who just cracked opened his eyes.

"Just a day away, I think." He sat up, coughing. Dusk gave him the canteen and he drunk out of it, "What happened?"

I just walked away, I couldn't stand the look they were giving each other. I stood by the waterfall, washing my face and drinking some water.

_Why do I fee like this? We're nothing right? We're just companions right? Hardly even that? So why do I feel like slamming her to the ground. I want to pound him in the dirt. I just felt like crying right now, that horrible nightmare...that Dark Lord in my dreams...that was Xaldin._

* * *

**Angela's POV**

I felt like giving him a swift kick, he was leaning on the other side of the Wagon. I looked around to make sure that Sam wasn't around.

"You Bastard, how dare you say I'm fat." I whispered. He stood in the shade and tried his best to look cool.

"Oh calm down, I got you to myself didn't I?" He grabbed me by the hips and kissed me, "I have to admit...I kinda like it when you stand up to me." He kissed me again.


	13. Angela's Story

**Buttercup's POV**

I was driving again, I wanted to be alone...Xaldin was sitting unconsious from his attack but Dusk was there, taking such good care of him and Brick who dozed off the minute he sat down. Sam seemed ok with Dusk, but she rather sit by me but right now, I saw her smacking the Scholar with a book when he was trying to teach her something.

O_nly a day away_

Blossom's crawled sat beside me but Fang hissed to keep her from getting too close.

"How can something so little and cute, be so evil?" She crossed her arms again, "I mean honestly, he's so cute and fluffy looking, it's driving me crazy."

"Fangie doesn't trust anyway." I laughed at Fang swiping at Blossom's hand when she tried to touch him.

Sam crawled over to sit by me, Fang did move to sit in her lap. Fang was still super tiny but he covered Sam's lap at least.

"Oh but he lets the Fox Fey touch him."

Sam stuck her tongue at Blossom and she stuck it back at her.

"Why don't you tell me your story? I need something to keep me distracted." I asked.

Well...let me see...where do I start... I'm half Light Hume and Dancing Gypsy Mage."

* * *

**Angela's Story**

My Mother was a Countess of the Court of Luminousa...she was an excellent archer. Her and my Uncle were twins, while my mom was sensible and smart, my Uncle was a bit 'unique'. My mom always talked about my daddy though, he was this rouge of a man, he travelled in a Caravan filled with magical wonders of the world and had these special magic shows in towns. she told me how four years ago, that's when they (my uncle and my mom) met the loves of their lives. My Father was Preston, the Ring Leader of the Caravan, dazzling everyone with his Magic Whip Tricks, my mom fell for him hook, line, and sinker. My uncle fell for one of his attractions: a Dark Puppet Witch, her name was Amethyst. My uncle threw away everything to be with her but my mom couldn't leave, but that was before she found out that she was pregnant. As a Caravan, my dad soon left, heart broken she told me. I think she always regretted it, her life would have been better.

My mom gave birth to me, and was the shame of our 'noble' family. Having an baby and not even married. The court called her ever name possible, but my mom always shield me from it until one day:

"You leave me alone!" I was running on the streets from some kids, who were throwing rocks at me, I had just turned 4 years old.

"Your mother is a whore!"

"My Dad said that you're a freak too. What are you anyways?"

I just covered my ears, "When my daddy comes back, he'll make you pay." I cried.

They kept hitting me with stones and stuff, one of them pulled my hair and I just lost it, I jumped on one of them and started punching back... when...let's just say my knight came and pulled me off of him.

"Hey, are you crazy?" I heard this boy yelled, it was Prince Laxus, the bullies just bowed, "You guys should be ashamed, picking on a girl like that. Now say you're sorry or I'll burn your sorry asses alive!"

I gasped at his language but the kids did as they were told and ran off, that's when King Roland appeared too. He picked me up and took us both inside. I would never forget him, he was so kind and stuff, you just felt so much warmth and love. We had some tea and Laxus had to be trained and stuff.

"Now, now, no more tears for such a lovely little girl, here have a cookie and some tea. A child shouldn't be running around the streets, but...wait a minute...I know those lovely pink eyes anywhere, you are Count Angelo's niece, and that means Countess Angel's daughter, now I see."

I wanted to cry, even the King thought my mommy was a whore.

"My mommy is no whore, she is the best mommy in the world, and my daddy will come for me and take us both away from this...this...hell hole!"

The King looked at me, shocked, and I had to bow and asked for forgiveness, but he just laughed.

"Oh my, nothing like Angel, that's for sure, I thought my dear boy Laxus was standing in front of me just now." He puts his cup down, "Why don't I send an attendant to find your Mommy huh?" He nodded to the attendant who left and looked back at me, "Dear child, I sense a very strong light in you, no matter what those kids say, you are a true child of Luminousa, I heard that your birthday was last week."

"How?"

"From your uncle, he sends me a lot of letters, asking about his niece, I don't know why he asks me, but..I heard you didn't get any presents."

I looked down sadly, remembering how mommy cried about that too, my grandparents despised me, for being my mother's downfall, for being born. My uncle desertion of his title, meant that my mother was the heir and they hated that, because that meant a bastard like me would be the heir too.

"No, I just get called some bastard by my grandparents that's my present."

The King had this gloomy look, "Now you listen to me, my dear, you are a precious gift to your mother, I bet she doesn't regret one bit of you coming into this world. You were born of love, of true love. Most people will never know or even comprehend that. My Shinesia, the Late Queen, gave me that same gift, four healthy beauitful sons. Give me that, and was willing to die for them, though I would have loved it better if she survived but they give me such joy...just as I know your father would."

Thats when my mother came in, rushing as fast as she could.

She grabbed me and shook me senseless, "I have told you to stay in the courtyard you foolish child, oh my...My heart stopped when I saw you vanished." My mom hugged me tight and then she bowed to the King, "Your Highness, thank you so much, for watching her."

"It was no trouble at all, in fact...I have a present for you my dear child."

"Oh your majesty-"

"Countess Angel, I will hear nothing of it. I have sent your niece a present...you are invited to the Princes' fifth birthday next week, there you will have your present."

I was so happy, but...not for long, a few days later, I met my Aunt Amethyst and my Cousin Onyx, their home in Lunara was destroyed and my Uncle was killed by Vulcan. My cousin was hurt really badly, she was burned on the right side of her face, but she was still all smiles and laughter.

"Well, if it isn't the Whore and look a dark witch." The Kids came into our courtyard. They snatched Onyx's hat off.

Onyx just waved, smiling wide, holding a teddy bear, "Isn't it a lovely day?"

"Ew, gross what's with your face?" One of them pointed at Onyx's bandage.

"Hey leave her alone!" I yelled at them, I stood between them and Onyx, "We have done nothing to you."

"Oh looks who tough now. You need to learn your place, " One of them pushed me down to the ground, "It's really under the ground but we don't have a shovel."

Onyx smiled widely, and clapped in excitement, "Oh me next, mess with a Witchling and you get the claws." Onyx clapped and the kids just looked at her.

"Witchling don't have claws!"

"Nope, but Bears do, now the hat please and leaving the courtyard or you'll be screaming, "Onyx claps as her teddy bear jumps on its own and extended its claws out, "Oh no, too late, the hat please." Onyx had her hands out.

" Oh please, your mom is a puppet lady, you're controlling it. I'm not afraid of a puppet." One of the boys yelled.

"But...I'm not old enough to do that, "She smiled as the teddy bear's eyes glowed red.

"Last chance." I grinned, but the Bear just laughed and started chasing them. One of the boys threw the hat on the ground as they ran in terror.

"And that dear cousin is how you handle Bullies. You chase them out with a possessed toy. Hurray! When do we drink the tea!" She said excitedly.

* * *

At the Party, I met Prince Laxus, officially for the first time.

Cool." I heard someone shout and slice, I had a haircut.

"I never seen such aim from someone so young." I heard a man say, but I was smoking hot from my haircut, I just screamed.

"You dummy, you cut off my hair!" I wanted to strangle him.

Onyx giggled and clapped again, "Oh..do it again! With a blindfold and darts! Won't that be fun!" She said at Prince Ren Ling but he just looked away, with this squeaked and this fiery blush.

"It'll grow back, " Laxus shrugged his shoulders, but I just lost it.

"You Meanie! I'll hurt you!" I strangled Laxus until my mom pulled me off, The King just laughed.

"Oh yes, this is the one, huh Laxus, a Fury."

"There is no way...she's psychotic!" He yelled, blushing, I lifted my fist at him as the King pushed me along.

"I would never like a jerk like him!"

"Now my dear Angela, remember I have a present for you, too." The King stood up and shouted to the other guests, "Now please, everyone outside for the entertainment, he stopped my mother and brought us both to a private room.

"Your Highness, what is the meaning of this?"

"My Dear Countess, I'm so sorry for your loss, words will never...I can never forgive myself for the pain-"

My mother started crying but softly, "Your Highness, I wanted to..I must admit I was angry...but...Angelo wouldn't like that, he always said, Laugh it off, but the only person you're hurting is yourself...and you didn't have the sword in your hand...It wasn't you who made him leave his beloved wife and child."

"How is the girl?"

"Onyx is just like him, he didn't leave this world without a legacy. She acts just like him, spontaneous and good humored as ever, it is like he is with me, and her mother is a sweet but scary person."

The King nodded, "I have every intention to make amends. In fact, Angela, and Countess Angel, your gift." As on cue, a man walks into the room with a present, he had ginger colored hair, dark tan compared to my mom's fair complexion, he had freckles and light brown eyes. He had a whip on his hip, and wore clothes like a swashbuckler...loose white shirt with a V collar.

* * *

Buttercup's POV

Blossom stopped but I was going crazy...

"What? What was in the box, what was the King's present?" I asked.

"My Daddy...The King Brought my Daddy back to me." Blossom had tears in her eyes, Sam looked so sad all of a sudden as she wiped a tear away but she just smile like my tough little soldier.


	14. Angela's Story part 2

**The Back stories will be longer than the other chapters **

Yep, it's no exaggeration that King Roland was a...a great man, he tried to make everything right in anyway...Ya know his father was no different. I always thought they were dumb rumors, how King Ralph once adopted a homeless boy off the street of Cynder, The Uncle Iroh who turned out to be a rare descendant of the Dragon Knights. Of course that's not the point, King Roland...made my mother so happy, there was only one regret in her life, that she never went with my Father but there he was...right there in front of us, thanks to the King.

My mom lost all of her decorum and ran out into his arms, she was crying.

"I thought I never see you again, "She was crying, "Preston, Preston."

"It ok my Angel, I thought you moved on until the King told me that there was someone I had to me."

King Roland cleared his throat, he pushed me along, closer to the man...I was so nervous, "I will leave you three for the moment."

"Three?" This Preston looked around and saw me, his eyes widened.

My mother walked behind me and pushed me even closer to the man, "Preston, this is Angela, she is four years old."

The man just looked confused but then stunned, "That means-"

"This is the person I believe the King wanted you to meet, this little cutie..."

He was just as stunned as I was nervous, but then he stumbled back, "That hair...She's mine...Oh Angel, if I had known..."

"I didn't know either at the time. but it's ok. I pushed you away, but this is Angela."

He fell to his knees, "Look at her, she's like a little Blossom, a flower, come here and give your old man a hug, my Blossom." He had his hands out, and I ran into his embrace, he broke the hug, "Oh Crap, I've missed three or four birthdays...this was for your...Here you go Blossom."

It was a big bow.

"Its too big." I said.

"You will grow into it. Angel, I must speak with you in private." My father said, they pushed to go back to the others but I did listen to the crack and my daddy was talking, "I never knew...that we could make such a good looking kid...but I had every intention of performing at the Princes' birthday and just leaving, even though...when you said no, my heart broke."

"Preston. I'm sorry."

"This changes everything, I wasn't going to ask but with a child now...she deserves both parents...I can't leave my Caravan and my people, they need me now more than ever. Darkness is coming...Angel come with me, be my wife...you and my Blossom..."

"What are you doing Psycho?" I heard that voice again, it was that jerk Prince Laxus, "Oh came back to apologize."

"Quiet." I covered his mouth but I never heard if my mom said yes or no. Later on, my Dad was doing a Magic show, his show was really great...he had dancers and magical animals...I just wished it could have last...In a blink of an eye, my world changed. A day filled with light and happiness, suddenly filled with darkness and chaos.

There was an explosion...everyone was running...fire everywhere. Soldiers in black armor just came in, slashing and killing anyone in their way, some people they captured. I found Onyx who was looking for something and looking for Aunt Amethyst. Her bandage was gone, revealing her horrible burned mark.

"Mina? Momma where are you?" She cried out, "Angie. I can't find Mina or Momma."

"C'mon Onyx, " I pulled her hand down a hallway, "Mommy! Aunty Amethyst!" I screamed, Onyx was coughing from the smoke. We hid behind a pillar as we saw one of the soldier standing in front of an attendant, who was pushed to his knees.

"Where are the Princes?" I heard the soldier screaming. That's when I heard the sound like a flesh sound and a thump. The attendant's head rolled right in front of us. I just screamed...

I remembered a man in a cloak, he just looked at us, Onyx was terrified.

"You." The man hissed, working towards us with a sword out, "Your Daddy isn't here to save you this time." He lifted his sword up, he was trying to hurt...Onyx.

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!" I screamed...I don't know what happened but I stood in front of him and some how it was deflected...His sword was deflected, but he came for another swing and I was knocked out of the way.

"A Child of Light protecting a Darkness Child, isn't that precious?" He turned back to Onyx, "But the Sages did speak of a child of darkness born from light who will stand up to me with unimaginable strength and abilities, too bad you seem like a Belle, a jewel...but nothing must stand in my way."

I grabbed a bow and arrow, and...it just felt right...I started to aim.

"You killed my poppy...you killed my poppy...YOU KILLED MY POPPY!" Onyx screamed...so loud that all the shadows grew longer and it became colder, the flames turned purple, "Just leave me alone...I don't wanna be your friend." Onyx lifted her hand and blasted this energy ball at him, he was sent flying back but he quickly got up. I shot my arrow...it turned into this light beam and sent him flying into wall.

I pulled her hand and ran out of there but I could feel him...that man was coming after us...that's when we felt the ground shaking...and saw Ren Ling and Laxus, in front of us...in a stance, just as we ran past them. Laxus shot them with a fire wall and Ren Ling just punches the ground and sent this tremor.

"We must find the others." Laxus shouted but Ren stopped him.

"Big brother, we have disobey enough...we must flee...and help these young ladies." Ren Ling said calmly but he was silent when he saw Onyx, he cleared his throat and bowed, "We must be going."

"But my mom...Onyx's mom... And my daddy?"

"I...I do not know." Ren looked at the fire wall, the soldiers were breaking through, "We must go."

It felt as if time had stop but everything was a blur...bodies shattered everywhere. That's when Duke Iroh appeared.

"Prince Ren Ling! Prince Laxus! What are you doing here? Ambassador Silver Fang of the Bone Clan has been searching for you Ren Ling."

"Where's my Pops!" Laxus yelled, "Where'a Blitz?"

"Where's my Daddy and Mommy?" I stomped, Onyx looked like she wanted to cry, for the first time, she had no smile on her face.

"Look out!" The Duke Iroh covered us, as a rat of arrows rained down on us. One of the wagons from the Caravan came by, "You four go in this for now...I will find you...I will!" The Duke threw us on board. I saw as the burning castle became distant...as my home...was burning and crumbled...as the Kingdom of Luminousa was darkened. I never felt so terrified in my life...Onyx hid inside of one of the prop boxes and none of us said a word.

I couldn't understand what happened or why? Or where were we going?

"Do not be upset," Beast tried to talk to Onyx but every time she looked at him, he would look away with this blush, "Is your name really Onyx?"

She nodded.

"Oh," He was really nervous, it was so cute, "I would have thought it was Belle or something...you just seem to like Bells." He pointed at her charm on her choker necklace and the small bell that hung from her hat.

Onyx just started bursting out laughing, "That's adorable." She started clapping in joy.

"Did I say something funny?" Ren Ling looked confused.

"Now I see the resemblance." Laxus commented, crossing his arms.

"What does that mean?" I asked, right in his face, ready to strangle him again.

Onyx cheers in joy, "Angie look! Mina!" She put that freaky teddy bear in my face, "She followed us, she was hiding in the box."

"Nothing, just saying. Where are we going anyways?"

"That is quite a clever bear," Beast nodded, he blushed as his stomach growls.

"Hungry again?" Laxus asked.

"My apologies, I am very worried and I tend to get hungrier when I am worried like this."

"There's only one thing to solve this, a tea party," Onyx dug into her hat, pulling out cookies, tea cups and a tea pot, "Tea is served."

I had one of her ginger but slice cookies, delicious as ever but tears rolled down my face as I was eating, "I want my mommy and daddy." I just burst into tears.

Laxus just pulled me close to him, "It's ok. You'll see, it'll be ok."

"No it won't, all I wanted was my daddy...and now I don't have no parents! And I don't know where I'm going." I cried harder, eating more cookies, the sugar did make me calm down. I didn't know Laxus could be so...so comforting and protective, he let me lay on his shoulder.

"Great now I'm gonna have to get my clothes washed from these cooties."

"You are really mean." I wiped my tears away but more fell down.

* * *

Later on, the wagon finally stopped, I opened my eyes and saw that the sky was dark. A figure was walking towards the back.

"Guys," I whispered, shaking Laxus who was sound asleep, but after bang his head against the wall, he opened his eyes holding his head but I pointed at the figure who was coming to the back. He pulled out the same weapons he cut my hair with.

"I have to go back and find them..." It was a man's voice...I know that voice.

"You're our leader, don't stupid...the Caravan comes first." The other guy said, I stood up, and there he was.

"DADDY!" I screamed, jumping up and hugging him, he fell over.

"Blossom, oh my little girl," He hugged me tightly as he stood up, "You see this Brutus, this is worth going back for, where's your mother?" he asked me and I shook my head, the others came out, at that exact same time, these Dog People came out of the bushes and a dragon flew above us and quickly landed

"Your Highnesses..." That Duke, he huffed, "I'm sorry but we must depart...quickly."

"But...but-" Laxus was interrupted by the Duke.

"Laxus, Your father gave me strict orders and Blitz is waiting... Ren Ling, you must go with the Ambassador, he is loyalty itself..."

"But we can't just leave them-" Ren Ling shrunk back.

"My Prince, we must go...these people will be safe...it is you two they want. We do not have time for this," The Duke went to my father, "I want to thank you for helping to excavate the people, there would have been a lot more bloodshed if you didn't help. Now, the safest place to go is Gaia or Cynder-"

"Wait, I can't leave...my...The Countess Angel-"

"Going back now is suicide, I'll do what I can, remember, you're a father first...The Countess gave you a gift...Would you leave her to find out if your beloved is alive or not. Please, also, take good care of Angelo's little girl as well."

My dad sighed, but he quickly cheered up, "Amethyst would beat the tar out of me if I didn't, but please find her for me."

* * *

Back to Buttercup's POV

Blossom wiped her tears away, "The Princes were forced to leave, I know one of them didn't want to."

"Thats a lie, I couldn't be happier." Brick shouted.

"I was talking about Beast...go back to sleep."

"What about your mom?"

"I never saw her again. To this very day, I still don't know what happened to her or my Aunt." She sighs, tears falling down, I changed the topic.

"How did you and Laxus meet?"

"Well- Oh my gosh, look...we're here!" Blossom pointed ahead of us


	15. Phoenix Bird City

**I just want to remind everyone that Brianna and Blitz belong to Singing Bella, who was kind enough to let me burrow her wonderful characters.**

**I also wanted to thank all the readers for taking special timeout of their busy lives to read my stories: Cat Whispurrer, Singing Bella, Crown172, Lunapok, Artic Queen, XxDarkAngelxX1, Bunnylov3rzz, and even ChaosDestruction (who kept PMing me for the past two years for me to come back) and so many others.**

**Also, thank you for being patient with me, I know my mood swings are crazy and I am taking new stuff but I never thought FF could have such Good People.**

**Next on the Annoucement: For some strange reason: I'm a little Stuck on Overdrive, not a Writer's Block, just having trouble going to the next chapter because it's not Buttercup, you know how it is for me. I know I shouldn't take it that seriously, but I see a writer as an artist, and if something isn't right, it's extremely difficult to keep going. So I may put it on hold for a bit but I may be struck by a spark, who knows with me? But just in case I can't keep going: that means only one thing, new story. But we'll have to see, it really depends on my mood and stuff.**

* * *

**Dusk's (Brianna's) POV**

I poked my head out of the Wagon's top sun light, We were finally here.

_Just hold on, Blitz, you moron...we're here._

I haven't been at the City for so long, at least three years but it still took my breath away. Fey's magic was weakened by city's except when close to the Crystals, besides that...Our magic comes from nature...The Phoenix Bird City's land was in the shape of a Legendary Bird with it's wings stretching out. The city was surrounded by the Endless flow of Lava that came from Mars' Castle on both sides with only a magical Bridge to connect it to the land. The Buildings were made of a glass like and stone material called Lavaira, it gave the city that Mirage in the distance look...

I believe it was for protection.

I could feel my magic weakened a little as we crossed the Bridge, I looked behind me, and sighing as I felt saddened that I was leaving my home...but I would go to Tundra for Blitz...Of course, I'm never gonna tell that jerk that. The desert was glistening that peachy rosy pink and creamy orange...it reminded me of that ice cream I love so much.

I sat back down. I jumped when I saw that Xaldin was awake, he just sat there staring at the front. Scholar Utonium was checking on both him and Laxus. The wagon was covered in these medium size feathers.

"Excellent you two...I must say..Xaldin...you have greatly approved, I must say. Molting and a Hindsight attack in one day and you just woke up in less than a day." Utonium just smiled and he looked in front of us, at that girl...Buttercup right, "It must be for some good reason." Utonium snickers and Xaldin...was blushing...the last time I saw that blush was with...I gasped and snickered a little myself.

"Just park it here." Laxus ordered her, "Well, Buttercup, I'm surprised, you're a better driver than I thought. We should check into an Inn for now and plan what we're going to do.

I jumped out and stretch, I was hit by a green Deez ball, it was that little girl, she hid behind the wagon. She was a Fey too, I could sense it..She had to be an animal fey..the way she pulled her hat down. Of course they would be cautious, in these times..Blitz never wanted me to go back to a City.

I kneeled down to her, holding the ball, "You're Samatha right? Xaldin has told me who you are, I never that you would be such a cutie."

She pouted and looked away.

"Oh I mean a tough little thing." I corrected myself and kicked the ball back to her. She was about to run off when that Buttercup girl stops her, with that baby griffin on her right shoulder.

"Sam." She glares and Sam just hugs her leg. She was Bella's spilting image, except that hair and she looked tougher. She walks right past me, and grabs her bag.

Laxus and I helped Xaldin up. We were just walking along the streets, through some of the people. The city wasn't as crowded as it use to be. Xaldin was trying his best to straigthen himself up...but...it wasn't until we're in front of the Flame Bird Inn, that I couldn't help but...

"Excuse me, Princess, but we could use some help." I said to her as she walked right past us, I saw the way she punched that Zaas Roc, she was strong enough.

"What?" She turns around, she had this glare that probably would have scared anyone but not me.

"Look you're stronger than both of us and Xaldin isn't as bony as he looks. So why don't you get your lazy ass over here and help!"

Everyone just gasped and that girl just growled as she stomps a hole in the ground (**Remember Buttercup is still in Overdrive form)**


	16. A Kiss

**Blossom's POV**

"So Dusk is asleep but she does want to know when can we go and save Blitz?" I asked sitting down at a table where Butch and Brick were at... Inn's Pub.

Butch had already drunk three mugs in front of him, when Brick pats him on the shoulder and said,"Oh calm down..."

"I just don't understand it...or her for that matter. C'mon...she just fights Dusk for no reason and I have to talk to Dusk too...Oh man, she just drives me insane sometimes- I never been so...not even...This is maddening. This has gotten complicated." Butch finishes a glass, "And...And..."

"You know, I remembered you saying something pretty similiar, about someone else." Brick smiled at him.

"Butch...just admit you're in love with her." I blurted out, Brick smiled.

Butch coughs with a fierce red blush, "What? No...you two can just shut up! I don't know where you're getting that idea from?" He just seemed to freak out, "Listen, she's a pain in the ass, she's crazy and psychotic."

"And you were staring at her the whole time we were entering into the city. You've got it bad, you fell harder than..."

Butch just stared at his mug, I never saw Butch like this, he wasn't his usually calm self, you normally couldn't get a reaction like that out of him.

"Butch, you're not betraying Bella...I'm sure she would want you to fall in love again." I smiled but he was still looking down, his face now pink.

"Oh Angel, that's precious, you do like her, can't blame ya though. She's a firecracker, I never saw anyone who punches Dusk and lives," Brick laughs only to get a sharp elbow from me, "Ow...Oh is my Blossom jealous, come here, sit on my lap."

I pouted as he grabs me around the waist and forced me into his lap, "I just think you two are too close that's all. It just that...the two of you would make just as good as a couple as Bubbles and Boomer or I hate to say it Beast and Belle."

"Dont be a baby, for some sick reason, I care about you...don't ask me why please." Brick held my hand and kissed it, "Alright, we're gonna meet in Angela's and my room later tonight. I have some investigating to do anyways. We have to get Blitz out of there."

* * *

**Flashback**

**Xaldin's (Butch's POV)**

I don't know what the hell is Dusk thinking...Ok I wouldn't wanna *Beep* with Dusk but Buttercup isn't someone to mess with either. Dusk lets go and Laxus and I just fell over, I fell on my back, my wings shed more feathers. I slowly sat up, watching these two scary women, in each other's faces.

Blossom was trying to break them up.

"Now listen you two, why don't-"

"I'm sorry but I must be losing my hearing, what did you say?" Buttercup crossed her arms, her eyes flashed green as a tick mark appeared, and Dusk hates repeating herself, a tick mark appeared on her head. It was like watching two Bull Griffins ready to charge at each other.

"I said...Get..Your...Lazy...Ass...Over...There...and Help!" Dusk yells, getting surrounding people's attention, the two were soon surrounded.

Buttercup had her eyes close as another tick mark appeared, she opened her eyes and the ground just trembled a little, "Why? You seem to make yourself cozy on his side."

"What does that mean?"

I was confused too...Buttercup didn't say a word, she was about to walk off.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" Dusk just touched her shoulder and Buttercup just punched Dusk in the stomach. Dusk stood back and punched her in the face, Buttercup just grabs her arm and flips her onto the ground. Dusk knees her in the stomach...The guys were cheering until Laxus broke the two up by grabbing Dusk around the waist and I grabbed Buttercup the same way. I have to admit, she was warmer than ever, holding her into my body, the guys boo at us.

Utonium and Sam came back.

I pulled her into a room at the Inn, she has been hostile lately but even this was going too far. She wouldn't start a fight just like that, I slammed her up against the wall, holding her up against the wall. She was wiping the blood from the corner of her mouth.

"We've gotta talk, now!" I've had enough, this go far beyond...anything...what if there was a guard or a soldier in that crowd, what if Dusk used her powers or if Buttercup triggered another one of those meltdowns and destroyed this city.

She wouldn't look at me.

"You wanna tell me what the hell was that?" I could barely keep myself contained, I was just...I should be mad at her but...my heart was pounding faster and faster.

She still didn't look at me, "I..I didn't have to explain shit to you."

"You hear me talking to you! I asked you a question."

"I just...I just can't stand..." She stopped talking the minute she looked up at me but she quickly looked back down, "It's nothing."

I grabbed her by both arms when she was about to walk away, "OH HELL NO! You listen and you listen good. Since you don't wanna tell me, let me tell you something...we finally made it and you wanna draw attention to yourself over some childish shit...My cousin's life is on the line here...If they find out we're here than they'll kill him in a heart beat...because they don't need him any more. What ever your problem is...suck it up!" I hissed.

"You're my problem." She muttered and I glared at her again, "I just didn't realize how close you two were, but...we've travelled together and...and just never mind ok...I just saw that we'll never been...like that...I'm just a job...a stepping stone. And I want...I just want...I know I'm not alone but..."

"Buttercup," I sighed, "Why are you such a pain in the ass? Just say it...I don't understand."

She looked seriously hurt as she just crossed her arms. For some reason, seeing her hurt was just too much. I wanted to...I wanted to...

_She is so beauitful_

I just realized how close I am to her. I was lowering myself down towards her again. I was kinda leaning against her body, she just had this weird look in her eyes that just sent my heart soaring...until...I heard the door open.

_Bam!_

I felt that sharp pain in my back...and I thought my lips were set on fire. My back was in horrible, agony pain but...

I backed away from the kiss...her face...shocked and embarrassment. I backed away, ignoring the pain in my back. It was Sam, but I patted her on the head and walked out, passing Angela and walking towards the Inn's Pub. I needed something to really clear my head of what just happened.

* * *

**End of Flashback**

I could barely focus, my heart was still racing, I barely felt any pain. What the hell was I thinking, we don't have time for this. But I was still standing in front of her room door. I knocked but there was no answer, I knocked again but still nothing. I opened the door, but she was gone.

"Not again." I slapped myself on the fore head. I saw a note on the dresser.

_Went to play with Sam and wanted to see the city, be back soon_

_BC_


	17. Sand Storm

**Buttercup's POV**

I really really needed some fresh air, I don't know what came over me, I felt so happy...

He kissed me, I sighed again as my face just turned red...it was an accident...but maybe...at least he didn't back down like last time...I had to snap myself on the forehead. Fang was wagging his tail as he jumped on the ground as Sam was kicking the ball along. This world was just so magical...a city surrounded by lava...of course the place was so hot...but this world is really something.

"Look Dad, the Lava is back." One kid pointed as a lava waterfall just gushed out, circling the city with new Lava.

"Its an answer to our prays, son everything will be different now." The dad patted the boy's head, Sam just looked, hugging her ball. I patted her on the head.

"Ya know, I'm a great soccer player, I could show you some moves." I smiled at her, I really could use a distraction...all I could think about was that kiss...that dumb kiss... Sam smiles at me and we found a field...I was still stuck in Overdrive form, so I had to be careful not to send the ball into outer space.

_He likes that Dusk bitch...I have to admit...maybe I am a little jealous...We've been travelling together and...I could never make him smile and laugh like she does...I bet when he looks at me, he sees Bella._

I kicked the ball up onto my knees...kicking it back on the ground, I ran along with it, Sam kicked it from right under my legs...

"Oh I didn't know I was dealing with a pro. I'm gonna have to step it up huh?" I laughed chasing after her, she kicked the ball to Fang, who held it with both paws. The minute I ran over to him, he head butted the ball, right back at Sam, "Hey no fair, you're double teaming me."

_I could never make him happy, besides...I can't like him...I can't. This has gotten way too complicated...After I save this world...I have to go home...Thinking about home just made me sad...It didn't feel right anymore. I sighed at the thought of having to leave Sam...Fang...and even..._

I just laughed harder, trying to push the pain down as I grabbed Sam.

"I could just gobble you up! You little cheater!" I laughed, blowing hard on her cheek, she laughs hysterically. She and Fang tackled me to the ground and rolled around in the grass, Fang jumps on my chest to bite my nose and jumped off.

"You winged demon." I rubbed my nose, sitting it, his bites still hurt. He jumps down wagging his tail, he jumps in my lap and Sam was laughing and hugging me.

"You two are the best." I stood up, spinning Sam in the air, her hat fell off revealing her fox ears. She quickly grabs her hat and put it back on.

"Look a Fox Fey!" A voice yells, I turned around and these two soldiers just started walking towards us.

"C'mon Sam!" I grabbed her.

"BB, my ball!" She cried, she broke out of my grip, running to grab her ball, a soldier grabs her. I charged right at him, just as Sam kicked him in the nuts. He crumples just as I punched him, sent him flying across the grass. I carried her and started running, into the city.

I could take these guys no problem, but I can't be discovered...Vulcan will find out...he still scared me. Just as I ran through the market place, jumping over barrels...I looked back and the soldiers just fell over barrels and carts one by one. In fact, I think one of the carts were pushed.

_"Xaldin was right, you're a trouble maker."_

It was her...I couldn't see her, all of a sudden...there was this scream and then a sand storm that just appeared out of no where. Fang was clawing into my shoulder, I pulled him into my chest, holding both him and Sam, when I was suddenly pulled into...An alley. Dusk was in front of me, she was breathing heavily.

"Are you serious? I sneak out...just to save you?" She stomps as I let go of Sam, she smiled at Dusk but Fang was hissing.

"I didn't ask for your help! I was doing just find." I clenched my fist as the sand storm raged on, "What are you going here anyways?"

"Are you deaf? I...none of your business! Anyways, you're the Star goddess, you need to be more careful, if those soldiers saw your nec-" She leans against the wall, the Sand storm was dying down, she looked pretty pale.

"You ok?" I asked.

"No, all Fey are weakened by cities, there's no nature in the cities."

"Sam is fine. Maybe you're just not that tough." I smirked.

"She's a Fox Fey, they have the ability to use their magic in any surroundings...You are stupid...why do you think Vulcan wants them, their magic is connected to any Crystal? And you have the nerve to swing her around and those metal heads will know that this is an unatural sand storm and won't stop looking for her!"

"It...was...an...accident."

"You need to stop making those kinds of accidents...it's like dealing with another Blitz."

"Well...It's like dealing with another Xaldin, but you two are so close and all. I'm gonna to ignore you right now because I don't fight weak people or whatever you are." The Sand Storm was gone now, and I did feel a little bad, it seemed that storm took a lot out of her. I thought about helping her but she forced herself back up quick.

* * *

**Blitz's POV**

I looked up, seeing the Sand Storm.

"A Sand storm, this time of the year...Bree." I started to struggle against these chains, but a fire breath might do the trick...if I wasn't so weak. I need some food or...Fire...I looked up at the torch, a flame just shimmering there, looking so delicious.

**Flashback**

"Your wrists?" I asked and Dusk just looked away, rubbing her bruised wrists, always trying to be tough.

"I said I was fine, thank you for saving me...how did you convince him to set me free?" She asked, she was beautiful, the moment I heard her singing on stage...my heart...my stomach...were like butterflies.

I smiled at her, and had a fist up, "Well, I wanted to buy your freedom at first but he said no, so I told him who I was and what did ya know, that worked."

"But why?" She asked, and I sighed.

"Ya know how about a thank you?"

"Why? Every guy who did something nice for me always wanted something, IF YOU THINK IM GONNA BE YOUR SEX SLAVE-!"

"Sex slave, that would be pretty hot. I could imagine you in a bikini," I laughed as she growled at me, "But no, Brianna, it was just a good deed-"

She smacked me so hard that it hurt...it actually hurt...no one has could hurt me, I'm in love.

"What the hell was that for?" I yelled at her.

"I was mad about the Brianna thing...but I kinda like it." She was blushing and she kissed me on the cheek, "Thank you so much. But now where am I going to go?"

"You could stay at my old man's mansion for a while."

She shook her head, "No, I hate the city...I don't ever wanna come back to this one."

**End of Flashback**


	18. The Plan

Brick and Blossom were hiding in the bushes, looking up at the Prison. Night was slowly falling, as the two looked around the building.

"Well, there it is...I hope that guy was right for his sake." Brick stood up and Blossom followed him, "This use to be one of Uncle Iroh's estate, he use to let poor people live here...like a boarding house...I can't believe they turned it into a..a slaughter house." Brick looked away as the soldiers placed a head on a spike.

Brick sat back down on the ground, crossing his arms, Blossom sat beside him, "We really should be getting back. We have a plan to make, operation: Blitz." Blossom gave him this strange look as she was bashing her eyelashes."

"Ya know, you remember our last little stake out like this. You, me, and the stars..." Blossom started crawling towards him, Brick was blushing but he pushed her away. He cleared his throat, looking away.

"Normally I would indulge you, but my cousin...*throws her jacket in front on him* my cousin...we have to..." Brick was smoking hot as she came up from behind him, kissing his cheek, and digging underneath his shirt, "Angela...knock it off."

"Oh c'mon, we haven't been alone in a while...and we..."

"Angela...we have a job to do here, there should be some-" He gulped as she bit his ear, she giggles, kissing his neck.

"Now stop ignoring me and turn around, don't wanna see my new top. It shows the 'girls' size C remember." Blossom suddenly annoyed by Brick's lack of attention, snatches her jacket back, "I can't believe you, sometimes...I remember when you couldn't even take your eyes or hands for that matter off me...now..." Blossom was getting all teary eyes, "Now you think I'm ugly and stuff, I bet you love that Buttercup more than me."

Brick shushed her, "I've found the hole, now...but still this...oh wait..." Brick saw as a bunch of women (dancers from the looks of it) giggling, and walking out of the mansion, waving back, "That's interesting."

"What is?" Blossom asked, "How you find me so unattractive?"

"Oh pipe down, we both know you could never be ugly, well...not to me anyways, now looks like the guards like dancers." Brick turned around, and saw her strapless top as she just left her jacket open, "Not bad, Blossom, you still got it. In fact, my gypsy Mage you couldn't get any hotter."

"Oh no, you can't smooth talk me- Wait, got what?"

"My attention, Stupid."

"Awww, "Blossom was just about to kiss him when he turned his head back to the building, "Brick."

"What now?" Brick was pushed onto his back, Blossom was straddled on top, she giggled a little as she kissed him on the lips.

"I just had a brilliant idea." She was constantly kissing him as he sat back up, kissing her back hard, "Well get him out of there in no time and then get you back on your throne."

"Yes, as long as your brilliant idea isn't as crazy as Loony Belle's."

"Hey, stop calling her Loony, ok I may not get half-"

"Or 1/3 for that matter. Just admit she's in the deep end."

Blossom stood up, steaming up, "How dare you? She...it was thanks to her that we met up again."

"Oh yeah, running in fear as she released the neo lions from their cages, and why again?"

Blossom sighs, "She wanted to ride on their shiny coats. Ok, I will admit, she can be a little 'unique' but she did use them to scare away the soldiers that tried to ambush us. So there, I don't appreciate you talking about the only family member I have left." Blossom turned around crossing her arms. She was surprised, that Brick was hugging her around the waist.

He started laughing, while rubbing her stomach, "How did we even started arguing about the insanity of your cousin."

"I don't even remember, "Blossom leaned back and started rubbing his cheeks, she started snickering, she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I still have a plan." She kisses him on the lips when...

"Freeze, who's there." A soldier voice yelled, standing before flashing a light in them.

"Do you mind-" Brick stomped but Blossom stepped in front of him, with a wink.

"Excuse me sir, you have to excuse him but we were looking for a little privacy.."

* * *

Back at the Inn.

Everyone met in Laxus' and Angela's room as quietly as possible. Utonium clapped his hands together and pushed it up against a sheet of paper, slowly drawing of the insides of a building appeared.

"How did you do that?" Buttercup asked in amazement.

Utonium pleased that someone complimented his spell, happily explained, "It a spell called Scan, to learn about not just monsters but locations and buildings too. Of course, I scanned this from my memories...only problem is..."

"Only problem is, who knows how much they changed it. Laxus you lived there, is there any place that they could hold him?" Xaldin asked.

"Only place I could think of is the Basement...next to the Wine Cellar, but I think they don't know is that there's a secret escape hole right behind the third Wine Holder, very hard to see."

"Are you sure it's still there?" Dusk asked.

"I saw it myself, from the outside of course it could be plugged from the inside. Now we could take them-"

Xaldin interrupted him, "Not a chance, this is bait, the minute we walk in, Vulcan will know, plus its General Yang, he's tougher and from Dusk, I heard Vulcan summoned General Orc...he's out of the city but he's close enough...if there's trouble I'm sure General Yang will swallow his pride and call for help-"

Blossom interrupted him, "Well that's why we have a plan. It seems that Good and strict General Yang has a weakness for dancers and drinking from what I heard down at the Pub."

"Ok but we only have one dancer, you." Brick sighs.

"Right, but that's not a problem, we just need servers...It can't be you guys because the General would recognize you in a flash." Blossom explained.

"And you, remember he did capture you." Xaldin sighs, "Remember I had to nearly butcher a whole bar to find out where you were." (First chapter of Wings of a Goddess)

"Well...he didn't know I was a rebel, they were collecting females to find out if she was the Star Goddess. Anyways, my face will be covered up. Now Dusk...I was thinking if you know any of your pals from that Singing Bar place, you use to work at?"

Dusk looked down to the ground, like she was ashamed about something, she nodded.

"Good, ask them if they feel like serving Soldiers...Plus we need a singer too .now...Buttercup-"

"No way, I'm not dancing or singing." She crossed her arms.

"Oh trust me, you don't want her to dance." Xaldin commented, She stomped his foot.

"No, you're gonna find and rescue Blitz, now you're the only one of us that could do it. You're strong enough and not to mention...tall enough for the armor. Sneak in as a soldier, your flat chest, and your voice...Perfect. You'll steal one of the armors as they're starting to get drunk."

Buttercup's face was pure red as she crossed her chest, Xaldin was blushing as he looked away.

"There's only one problem, if he rescues-" Xaldin tried to say but Utonium gasped in understanding.

"Lady Angela, you are brilliant, you're planning the rescue with General Yang's silence. General Yang is a proud man, could you imagine if Vulcan or General Orc found out he was drunk while Blitz escapes...he would never let that happen...and even if Vulcan finds out, it would look like Miss Brianna saved him, gathering her friends and serving them."

"Ok...Dusk you gathered all your old work mates...Operation: Blitz starts tomorrow night."


	19. Operation: Blitz part 1

**Buttercup's POV**

I sighed at this idea, back at home Blossom's plans hardly worked so...

I sighed again, why did I have to be the soldier, I walked passed the mirror and stopped and backed up to look at myself in the mirror. I was still stuck in Overdrive. Well, I sighed at my appearance...No wonder guys never looked my way, well except now...because of the clothes I was wearing. I did have a little hips...I sighed again.

**Flashback**

Back at home, I was at Bubbles' housse watching Bubbles and Blossom modeling after their growing figures, about 14 years old, they were getting their chest while I was getting taller.

Bubbles screamed in delight as I growled, already annoyed, "I just can't believe this, I'll have to get a whole new wardrobe and everything." Bubbles did complain about chest pain, while Blossom screamed at the pimple that just appeared in the middle of her forehead.

"Well, maybe if you stop eating all those sweets, you wouldn't get those nasty bumps." I commented, exhausted by this, I have to admit, I've been craving sweets too, my mom said it was part of the change. Of course, I still played sports, being the MVP of the New Townsville's Soccer team.

"You're one to talk! You eat more than I do!" Blossom yelled but I growled again.

"But Butterball, works out Blossy." I heard a voice, the three of us jumped as Belle appeared right next to us. I think Belle would probably have been the cutest out of all of us, if it wasn't for that burn mark on the right side of her face. She was hit by Black Z rays on her visit to New Townsville (**Yeah I changed it a little)**. She was Blossom's cousin, on the way over here, as the Black Z rays hit her, her and her parents were in a horrible accident. Her parents died and Belle was sent to Foster Care until they located her living family. The thing I liked about Belle, despite her being crazy was that she was tons of fun. She would love to play sports and stuff.

"Belle! Did you escape from the Mental Ward again?" Blossom asked.

Belle said innocently, "Maybe." Then she laughed widly, she was getting a figure as well, "It was boring."

"But...but..you have to stay until my parents know you're safe enough in the house."

Belle smiled, crossing her arms and holding Mina her teddy bear in the middle, "But I was bored, and I hate being bored, it's as evil as Bunnies."

I laughed as I remembered that time on Halloween, when Bubbles dressed as a bunny and Belle went after her with a teddy bear scythe, calling her, "Pumpkin eater, Destroyer of Vegetables, Demonic Garden Killer, you shall not pass!"

I died laughing.

"Peace and Crackers, Blossy. Don't be such a snitchy." Belle giggled, "Butterball, your stomach is showing." Belle pointed as I had to sit back up.

"Oh but Buttercup, you have such flawless skin as well...I'm quite jealous. I have to use makeup to cover mines." Bubbles sighed, she removed the make up to remove a huge pimple on her cheek. She and Blossom both cried in despair as their hideous pimples.

**End of Flashback**

I sighed again, pushing my hair back a little but it draped over my face again.

"Oh Buttercup there you are, "Xaldin was walked towards me, he handed me a soldier's helmet, "I heard one of the Soldiers got sick at the last party so, this should make things easier."

I looked down, grabbing the helmet while still avoiding his eyes, it's ok if he didn't want to talk about what happened.

_Who was I kidding, I was impatient to tell him that it was an accident and that it didn't change a thing. After I save this world, I was going to find a way to go home. I just can't stand here, even if...Oh damn, all of this was just too much. My first real kiss, was an accident...since we've been travelling with Brick and Blossom, all that affection and love, even if it was them...I wanted that. I wanted someone to wrap their arms around me and just...just love me. I just didn't think it would be him...my heart just thumps and I feel like I have a fever and...but no...he likes that Brianna or Dusk girl...and who wouldn't? She was like me in a way but had the body...What could he possibly see in me anyways when something like that was around._

I sighed again and felt like crying, why should I cry? I'm a tough girl...I don't need love ok.

"Buttercup?" His voice brought me back from my train of thoughts, and unintentional, just as I looked up, a tear fell from my eye, he wiped it away, "You ok?"

"Yes...I just...I just had a sad thought...thinking about Muriel and Mark," I lied, cussing myself for my weakness.

"You really missed them huh? Well...I'm sorry but I bet they love how your restoring this world for them."

"Yeah, listen I gotta go and get ready." I was about to walk away when Xaldin stopped me.

"Listen Buttercup, about that...what happened earlier..."

My heart was thumping wildly...what if he was going to tell me, what was I going to do. No, he likes Dusk, he would never tell me a thing. He's probably gonna say it was a mistake, and I kinda didn't want him to...I just wanted to keep that.

He sighed, "I'm sorry... but..."

I turned around and smile, "We have a job to do, c'mon. We gotta free your cousin."

"Oh yeah, we do, now remember the password, in case Blitz gets out, for his sake. We want him back in one piece."

"Oh right, Jupiter's Light thing right?" I laughed and walked down the hallway.

* * *

Later on, we were approaching the Mansion, well...the girls were, I just walked in (full suit of clanking armor) and saluted to the other soldiers' but the girls were halted.

"Excuse me, what business do you have here?" The Soldier asked but I could tell that he already knew.

"Sir, we are here for General Yang, he sent for us..." Angela winked at him, and I could tell that the soldier was blushing and stammering about as if he never talked to a girl.

"I..I'm sorry about he never told me aaaa...anything about this and-"

I whispered in the man's ear, "I don't get it either but he's been in a foul mood and sent me to get them, now...unless you wanna turn them away, I'll tell him you question him, what's your name again?" I asked and that did the trick.

"Of course...yes...of course...We don't need to do all that. Go right on in please, I insist." The soldier bowed.

Angela smiled at me, "Way ta go. Operation: Blitz is a go."

I nodded but I still had my doubts but I was ready.

* * *

Normal POV

Brick shook his hand, as he closed the door, "That damn thing bit me."

Back in the room, Fang flew up onto a window, spit lava at it, and watched as the glass started to melt. He flew out of the window, sniffing in the air, he flew towards the Mansion.

**Enjoy your Thanksgiving everyone**


	20. Operation: Blitz part 2

**Songs don't belong to me, one is called the Willow Maid and the other is called Desert Rose by Medievel Baebes**

**Brianna's POV**

Buttercup did save us the trouble, I guess...I sighed as I walked into the big stone like mansion, I could feel my magic weakening already

I sighed as the girls or my old coworkers...they were just laughing and giggling away, proud of being 'enterainers', well at least he few I could gathered some of them left as soon as that horrible place was destroyed...I haven't sung in frot of people in a long time.

Flashback

Blossom was telling me about the plan back at the Inn as she was dressing up for the part.

sure your...'friends' gather them all...and serve them...that's all...just serving them."

I nodded but I was still so nervous, it just reminded me of the one part of my past that I always wanted to forget, but I nodded again, "For Blitz, so I can kill him when is is over."

**End of Flashback**

I started walking towards the stage as the General was pushed into the main hall...

"What is going on here? Who let these people in here?" The General shouted and the Soldier from the front door just shrunk and hid away.

"General Yang, we waed to thank you in person for all the helkp you have done, stomping those rebels and all, please...and we have brought you some Phoenix Barose Wine, " Blossom bowed, she was wearing a white long sleeve with a pink tube top, she had the belles hanging on that part and her belly was exposed and she wore a long red skirt with a gold sash wrapped around her hips and she was wearing sandals. She removed the bow and had a golden headress on, I have to say, she did look really different.

"Well," The General was pulling on his orange mustache, thinking about it, "Of course, of course...who am I to refuse the request of a beautiful woman...it couldn't hurt."

Are you serious? That actually worked? This General is a douche bag to think...Ok Calm yourself, Dusk.

"You won't be disappointed, this here is our Lovely Luna, she was the prettiest voice in all of Cynder."

I blushed at her compliment, I stood in front of the men and This stupid General and just started singing:

**Buttercup's POV**

I had no idea that Dusk could sing like that, she can be such a bitch but she sings like an Angel:

**A young man walked through the forest, with his quiver and hunting bow.**

**He heard a young girl singing, and followed the sound below.**

I backed slowly away, out of their sights. Blossom wasn't dancing yet, the girls were already serving. I wanted to take this dumb armor off but almost every corner, more soldiers were walking passed me.

**There he found the maiden, who lives in the willow.**  
**He called to her as she listened, from a ring of toadstools red.**

I growled as this stupid suit was just so stuffy and and tight...I thought this suit was supposed to fit me...unless I got taller some how. I barely could see out of the helmet, already on my way up to the mansion, I crashed into every tree and building. I had enough of this...I ducked into a room...well first I crashed into a door..and a wall...and into another soldier, who just shrugged me off, probably thought I was already drunk.

**'Come with me my maiden, come from thy willow bed'**  
**She looked at him serenely and only shook her head.**

Flashback

I was about 15 years old now, I was trying on a new green shirt from a Big and Tall store for women...I tried to stretch the shirt to cover my stomach...it's not like I had a chest to make this hard. The shirt just shot back, exposing my belly...I sighed, maybe I could burrow a shirt from Dave. My mom was measuring me, already I was at 5'9, tallest sophmore in school."

**'See me now, a ray of light in the moondance.**  
**See me now, I cannot leave this place.**

"Well, no doubt about it, it's almost like you're getting a growth spurt every other day...You know...my Aunt Margaret grew to about 6'8. She was the tallest member of our family."

"At least you'll be able to play basketball...in fact...I bet Sponsors will can knocking our doors any minute...if they could see your face." Dave laughed, Sam laughed along too, but he ducked as I threw a shoe, hitting Dave in the face

**End of Flashback**

**Hear me now, a strain of song in the forest.**  
**Don't ask me, to follow where you lead.'  
A young man walked through the forest, with a flower and coat of green.**  
**His love had hair like fire, her eyes an emerald sheen.**

I finally squeezed the last part of the armor and fell over...I hid behind a wall as I heard more men walking by.

"I'm tellin ya, just put him to death...that fools not talkin."

"Lord Vulcan wants him alive, I don't question it."

_Lord Vulcan...here..._

My Heart was thumping like wild fire, my neck hairs must be standing up, I swallowed hard as the men walked past me.

**She wrapped herself in beauty, so young and so serene.**  
**He stood there under the willow, and he gave her the yellow bloom.**

I tiptoe down the hall, every inch of me wanted to get out of there, but...I just couldn't come back empty handed...I just had to be careful that's all.

**'Girl my heart you've captured, oh I would be your groom.'**  
**She said she'd wed him never, not near, nor far, nor soon.**

**A young man walked through the forest, with an axe sharp as a knife.**  
**I'll take the green-eyed fairy, and she shall be my wife.**

I swallowed again, I pulled out Utonium's echanted map, he added a little extra magic...so it could show me where I was. I was in the conference room and the basement was just down the hallway, I was almost there...almost.

**With her I'll raise my children, with her I'll live my life.**  
**The maiden wept when she heard him, when he said he'd set her free.**  
**He took his axe and used it, to bring down her ancient tree.**  
**'Now your willow's fallen, now you belong to me.'**

Ok, Buttercup...you can do this. I took another deep breath, I could still hear the music playing. I put the suit of armor up against the wall to make it look kinda like a decoration.

**She followed him out the forest, and collapsed upon the earth.**  
**Her feet had walked but a distance, from the green land of her birth.**  
**She faded into a flower, that would bloom for one bright eve.**  
**He could not take from the forest, what was never meant to leave.**

The song ended, I still haven't gotten to the basement...Ok, I had to really hurry now. I crawled on hands and knees onto the balconey, looking oiver the main hall. The instruments were playing themselves...the men were slowly intoxicated as Blossom was dancing.

**When the** **desert sand blows softly to the end  
And the winter nights bring maidens to despair**

Her moves were hypnotizing, she pulls out the whip, it just comes alive like a snake charmer enteraining a snake.

**When the sky is black and moon is full and round  
Then you'll hear her cry and hear her soul abound**

My eyes widened as I saw...

**Desert Rose she'll come to thee  
Sweeter than the honey bee**

Fang!

I smacked my forehead, they couldn't keep an eye on him for one minute. He was sniffing the half asleep General's fingers about ready to open his mouth for a bite.

Blossom's whip just grabs a hold of him, I sighed in relief. I had to hurry...Fang can only be held for so long.

**Lips so red you'll want to taste  
The deadly itch the old embrace**

I crawled back off the Balcony, ok...I just found the lower stairs.

**Desert Rose she'll steal your heart**  
**Make mockery of every part**

**Till your bones are bleached and bare**  
**And wandering in death's despair**

As I slowly crawled down the stairs, my gem was turning black.


	21. Free

**Normal POV**

Brick was searching in the room high and low...as he and Xaldin were getting everything ready for their escape...Sam was sleeping as Xaldin picks her up...

"Where the hell is that Griffin?"

Utonium looked at the window, "I think we have a problem." Utonium pointed at the melting hole in the window.

"Please don't tell me." Brick slapped his forehead, "We've gotta find it."

"No wait, just get ready, knowing that demonic Griffin it found Buttercup. We should-" Xaldin had every intention of going over to the Mansion but Utonium stopped him.

"No, the guards would recognize you, plus who knows it might be going well...you said that Griffin is smart. Plus, rushing in there now could be disatrous. What I'm really worried about is the Phoenix Bird City's Crystal, from what I heard the crystal disappeared on its own about a day ago."

"What?" Both of them shouted at the same time.

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

I went down the stairs, I never felt so cold, I closed my eyes and stomped lightly on the ground. From that stomp it just sent an image to me...It was part of the OverDrive abilities, that extra sense to the ground. There was one figure...I slowly walked through the wine holders, slowly...that coldness just seemed to intensify as I could barely breathe...there's only one person, so why was I so scared...I never felt this kind of terror.

There was a dark figure standing there...I grabbed a hold of my necklace, it was shaking, lifting up in the air towards this figure. In front of it was this man...he had long white spiky hair, kinda like Beast, with his silver hair, he had an light orange shirt, but there was blood on it, not to mention he had blood coming out of his mouth. He was wearing black pants...he had two chains attached to a wall, holding him up, he was on his knees...

"Amazing, you still don't know a thing huh? And to think I was going to spare you." The voice said, in angry...but I knew that voice anywhere...it was him...It was Vulcan. I could barely breathe...this was bad...if he finds out...I covered my mouth...this can't be my sonar said that there was only one person...The man who was chained, his eyes just glance over my direction...this glowed yellow and the pupils...they were in the shape of diamonds. He quickly looked away back at the Dark Figure who just pulled out this silver necklace with a Heart as the charm.

He just seemed to smile, "Vulcan, you can hang that necklace in my face all you want, I know you're just a **hologram...** where are you really huh? I would love to fight you face to face. Using another one of your **Puppet sticks** again." He glanced over at me and quickly glances back at Vulcan. That's when I heard glass shattering...the figure turned around in my direction and started walking towards my direction.

If he found out I'm here...I'm done. Wait...a stick...a puppet stick, that's why I couldn't sense him, it's not real, "I crawled further down to the left, just as he was pushing my right. There was more glass shattering and I heard that purr.

Fang! There was no way in hell that Vulcan bastard was going to get him...The Stick...this stick...This was bad...I couldn't sense Vulcan, he could appear anywhere...I ran towards the guy who was chained up.

"What's this Puppet stick?" I whispered at him, hurriedly but he just looked at me, "Jupiter's light, damn it...where's this stick?" There was another shattering.

"Puppet stick has a ring on the top and its like a cross, destroy...it." He said in almost a huff.

"I'll get you out of here," I was about to break these chains but...

"No, you must destroy the stick, first...if he..." He just passed out, his head dropped down and his body just went limp. There was another glass shattering.

"Well, what do we have here?" Vulcan said as he was walking back, I ran back towards the dark wine shelf's shadow, hoping that he didn't see me, he just passed me.

It was over, he had Fang...he would probably know I wasn't far behind. That's when I felt a rough lick on my shoulder that made me jump. A wine bottle shattered and I was sure that he would come but he didn't even turn around.

"Honestly, The General must do something about this pest control."

I sighed in relief, Fang was right next to me, holding a weird stick, he placed it down in front of me, wagging his tail. I held him onton my lap...I looked at the stick...with a ring shaped circle on the top. This had to be it...I tried to break it, but it started to radiate this dark purple energy...I suddenly felt that chill as if those eyes were coming back on me. He was coming this way...I crawled to a dark corner.

"Is someone there?" I heard his voice, "Come out, come out."

I was trying to break it but for some reason...it wouldn't break...I was trying to break it...but nothing...my heart was racing and I tried so hard to keep myself calm. Fang started hissing, he waqs spitting out lava...that was melting the stick. I gasped.

"That's it...c'mon Fang one more lava ball." I whispered, just as I was getting colder.

Fang spits a small lava ball, it was melting the stick slowly.

"I know you're here." He was saying.

It wasn't melting fast enough...I didn't look up and I pulled Fang into my lap and put my knees to my face, hiding them both as I felt him getting closer and closer. Just as I felt him over me but suddenly that feeling, that coldness just vanished.

"Are you going to get up anytime soon." I heard a voice, it was the man again, his mouth was smoking, the wooden stick thing finally melted all the way. The man was grabbing the torch and eating the flames...yeah...he was actually eating the flames, "That's better." His wounds just started healing themselves and he actually was glowing yellow for a minute. The wrist bands from the chains just melted right off of him, but his shirt burned off, "Damn, there goes another shirt...oh well...Don't you think I look better this way?" He started showing his muscules at me. A sweat drop appeared, that's when I noticed that there was a man lying on the ground, dazed. He was wearing a dark red buttoned up shirt.

"We don't have time for this. Where's that damn secret exit?" I asked. I took a deep breath, as he rubbed his shoulders starting right next to me as I noticed that he was that dark red shirt but it was unbutton revealing his chest which had a tattoo of a dragon's wing on his chest, "Did you just take that man's shirt?"

"He owned me a shirt. But first, who sent ya? There's only one other person who knows about that hole." He was wearing black pants and black timberlands, now that I could see him up close.

"You mean Laxus. If you don't believe me-"

He looked at me square in the eyes, they glowed yellow and he smiled, revealing that he was fangs, "I'm a good judge of character...but we'll see." He moved the a shelf and revealed the hole. Fang jumped into my arms.

Later on just as we finally made it back to the wagon, Laxus was ready, he jumps from the front and runs over to Brick and Blossom sighs in relief.

"I'm glad you guys are ok." She said, "Oh man, Bree-"

"Bree...baby-"Blitz had his hands up to hug the raging Fey, who storms up and smacks the living shit out of him, but he just turned his head, "Well...that almost hit."

Brianna or Dusk didn't say the word, she just walked away...

"Bree?" Blitz just pouted.

"You two have plenty of time for that, right now, we have to get going, the Orcs are coming back. It comes they have a bigger army."


	22. Tired

**Buttercup's POV**

I don't think Brick could make the horses go any faster, the sun was starting to set as we were leaving the city...from the distance I saw a figure starting up on the horizon, and I saw these monsters...they looked like humans but...skeleton warriors would be better to describe them, it was weird, they were wearing different clothes...and this disgusting thing standing right there...

"No. No." Blitz just stared in horror as the figures disappeared out of sight, "Look at what they did to them."

"Blitz, what-" Blossom just gasped as the warriors had those glowing lights around them. I remember those lights...from that Zaas Roc after it was defeated. I sighed as I sat in the back, holding Fang...I don't know why (maybe hormones, yeah I'm blaming hormones) I just felt like crying...just thinking about how close Vulcan was to me, if he found me...Why did he scared me so much?

"Those clothes...I knew some of those men...how could he do this?" Blitz looked really torn.

"What's wrong?" Butch asked me and I wasn't sure who he was asking, until he hugged me towards his chest, holding Sam and me under his neck but I just felt so tired and sad, especially when he started hugging me, he was so warm. Fang was purring, licking my finger.

"I'm just so Tired." And with that last word I just burst into tears, I didn't care if Dusk saw her man holding me or me crying...I really needed a rest or something...Why was I being such a baby.

"Shhhh...it's ok. It's ok." He was holding me tight as I just put my face to his chest.

"No it's not, it's not."

I didn't care right now, I just felt sudden drained, he covered his wings over me, like a blanket.

"C'mon now, you're safe I promise ok...how about the next town, well actually rest and explore, huh?" I could hear him whispering to someone, "A little help here."

"Oh yeah...actually I don't know what towns are left out here, " I could hear Blitz talking, "Wait, there's Lava Ridge Valley or Sunset Valley, they are right next to each other."

I could hear Utonium talking, "Lava Ridge Valley would be safer though...oh and the hot springs too. Very relaxing."

"Now you see, I'm here for you, ok. You did a good job, really, you brought back the only family my brothers and I have left...Now are you hungry?"

I shook my head, so surprised by how nice he was being right now, my tears just went dry, I couldn't eat now, I know I'm going to suffer for that, I have a fast metabolism.

"Well then, put your head band on and go to sleep. I'm so proud of you, ya know, you deserve some rest...ok."

I felt like a little child, doing as I was told, and just closed my eyes. I just couldn't help but think of my dad...and home.

**Butch's POV**

I couldn't help but smile as she closed her eyes, Fang nodded at me with this look, "You're ok...for now."

Blitz and Dusk were smiling and I looked up and saw Blossom looking over us.

5...4...3...2...1

"That was just so precious, oh Xaldin, you just look so adorable." Blossom had hearts in her eyes, "The two of you are just...perfect. And Sam lying there too."

Blitz just smiled again, "So...looks like Our Butchie here, you look like a family man, aren't you just adorable."

"Oh shut it Blitz, I'm just a little worried ok? What could have shook her up so badly to tears like that?"

"Vulcan." Blitz answered.

My eyes widened, the very mention of his name cause Buttercup's gem to glow black.

"He was there?" I asked.

"No, just his damn puppet but still...don't worry we destroyed it-"

"Did he see her?"

"No...I don't think so I was about to get to the Vulcan puppet and she destroyed the stick."

I sighed, "This is bad. This is bad." I hugged Buttercup closed and tighter, there was no way in hell I would let him touch her...no way. I clear my throat.

"But even if he does know, he can't reach us here...well at least not that easily anyways." Dusk said.

"It doesn't matter, he is dream stalking her, that's why she has to sleep with the head band. Vulcan is very clever, he will find a way. He summoned her here, I wonder if there's some sort of bond."

"I'm missing something, why is Vulcan after her unless..." Blitz's eyes widened, "No *beeping* way."

"Blitz, the kid." I warned as Sam stirred but just started sucking her thumb.

Blitz was trying to keep calm but I could tell he was thinking about shooting flames in the wagon, he suddenly frowned and looked so sad, "Hey Guys, I found out who killed my dad, Vulcan technically."

The wagon just stopped and Brick turns around, I know everyone was shocked, we knew Uncle Iroh was dead...we just didn't know who, it was always a sore typic for Blitz. It was at least two years, the same year I lost Bella...Dusk, she let go of being mad at him and just hugged him. Dusk's eyes widened and her face turned red, she pushed him away, rubbing her butt.

"You pervert, you have some nerve." Dusk looked like she wanted to punch him this time.

"Sorry but I still couldn't resist, you still have the cutest a-"

"Blitz." She hissed but he just sighed again.

"Blitz, how?" Brick asked.

"Dragon Knights have the armor like skin, but we do have soft spots. Vulcan must've found his...and...and...I can't avoid this...I can't stay out of this, He have one of the Generals my mom's necklace, my dad always wore it." He sighs.

"Where do you want us to drop you off." Blossom asked, but they were silent.

Scholar Utonium finally broke the long silence.

"I'm afraid I may have some...well I can't say if it's good or bad. I've heard rumors that the Crystal of Phoenix Bird City just vanish...it drifted off."

"What the hell, is that even possible?" I asked.

"Actually since Vulcan has sat on your thrones, this world has been messed up...but...thats for another time. But the Crystals are living with the Crystal Being inside...It might have fled."

**Normal POV**

From the distant, just arriving at Phoenix Bird City was a dark green crystal, floating pass the city, filling the air with smelly toxic gas, the soldiers and citizens ran away all except the Orcs and monster army. A Figure watched as the residents ran from the shining green light of the dark green crystal.

He jumped off his metallic horse, seeing more medium size feathers.

"These is fresh...not too long now."

"_But what could scare a Crystal and a Crystal Being Away?" Blossom asked._

_"I...I honestly don't know but I'm afraid we will find out." Utonium sighs._


	23. Lava Ridge Valley

**Buttercup's POV**

I woke up to this violent rocking, then there was another rocking...I was starting to feel a little sick with all this rocking...I was just sweating up a storm and felt that sudden dizziness.

"You ok?" I heard Blossom's voice, suddenly I heard this laugh.

"BB, you up." Sam jumped off of Dusk's lap and into mines, hugging me tight. Fang hissed at her, He wanted his seat back, "No, I was here first." She stuck her tongue at him. Fang snatches her hat off her head revealing her fox ears.

"Gimme, bad cat thing bad." She pouted, getting up to go after Fang, he threw her hat at Utonium and as she soon as she moved, jumped on my lap, purring. I scratched under his chin and he licked my finger. Sam pouted but I held my hand out and hugged her, letting her sit right beside me.

"You two know how to cheer me up." I snickered a little.

"They're just the cutest and you would make a good mommy for Sam." Blossom said, "Maybe Butch could be...daddy."

I threw my bag at her, feeling my face flushed at that thought, "Oh shut up, where are we?"

"We are almost at Lava Ridge Valley, then there's Sunset Valley, "Blossom sighed, "That's where I got my first real kiss, from my one true love, right Red Hot Lips, " She sighed lovingly looking at him, Brick never responded though, he just sighed getting up, Blitz was right beside him.

"Alright, we're almost there, just have to get across...this, " I looked over, it was the skinny bridge ever...I mean it was wide enough for us to cross, I looked down, it was pitch black down there...it made me think of Muriel.

"I'll fly around, and get some wait off." Butch was sitting right beside Dusk, letting his large wings stick out, "I'm glad you're feeling better though." he said towards me and I felt so embarrassed, I acted like...like a total girl...no worse than a girl...a baby. I'm the toughest Powerpuff Girl, who just cried like a baby. I just felt so physically and emotionally drained, I'm such a loser...

I'll lead us across, but no sudden moves ok, Blossom. Blitz, you be ready to steer, just in case, " Brick started to pull the bridles of Fury and ...what was that other ones near...Charcoal? Well he pulled the Red purple one slowly. Butch just soared over us, I was still stuck in Overdrive.

Utonium looked down, pale as ever, "Oh man, Did you know that Belias the Two face Fire Crystal Being lives here. After Hashamal, the Bringer of Strength Earth Crystal Being created this valley."

When I heard that name : Hashamal, I felt...so warm all of a sudden, like this was important some how.

"Hashamal?"

"Yes, one of the 12 zodiac signs well...there's actually 13...but the 12 are...Ok in other words, a Zodiac Crystal Being, a being believe to have actually help create Asprirana. There are so many legends that no one knows where they come from, one legend was they were the children of the gods, and when they stood up against them, and lost. So they were fused with the Crystals, spreading the life energy onto the planet. Malthus Shivar is one of them, he is actually Pisces, the zodiac sign of the Fish..well Malthus is, Shivar is just a Minor Crystal Being..."Utonium eyes just widened, "Of course...of course I should have guessed."

I guess he forgot about Brick's warning and hurried towards his books, but strangely nothing happened. He came back towards me.

"Don't do that ever again in your life." Dusk pulled him by the collar, then she let him ago.

"Oh I'm sorry but I just figured at something...You see, Phoenix Bird City's crystal being is a minor, it's the Phoenix of course, a mystical bird of legend, who hand the habit of burning itself and reborn from the ashes as a woman...Minor Crystal beings were born from the souls of the sages and the flow of energies of the Fey and from the surroundings...Zodiac Crystal beings...were around long before as I said before. Malthus is a Zodiac, so it over powered Shivar with ease I bet."

"And binding her to him as a trophy, I know I know." I rolled my eyes.

Dusk punches my shoulder, "Don't you get it, a city crystal being just fled, the protector of that city just up and left...that means Zodiac was probably close by."

I glared at her, "I know what it means if you put your hands on me again."

"Oh what, you're gonna punch me."

"Oh no punch, I'm gonna beat your *covered Sam's ears and mouthed* ass."

"Bring it, Shaggy Dog."

I was ready for round 2 when Blossom sat in the middle, separating us as Dusk pulled out her spiked fan.

"Guys, c'mon this isn't the time for this."

I crossed my arms, and growled and she growled back.

"Blitz help." Blossom yelled.

Blitz was watching with a smile, "Oh no let them continue please. This is hot, just be sure ladies, shirts off first then fight, we're over the bridge anyways." He winked at me, I looked away blushing. I sighed in relief as I got out of the wagon, I'm just glad the thing didn't break, I'm not gonna say anything else, might jinx it.

"Blitz!"

"What, she's hot, especially with those eyes, like Zi Emeralds." He winks again, Sam gasped and kicks Blitz. Butch landed on the ground and picked up Sam.

"You Bastard, no messing with BB, BB is Xal's girl." Sam yelled, but she looked at Butch, "Right Xal? He can't have BB because BB is yours."

Both of our faces just turned bright red. I could barely focus.

"Out of the mouth of babes." Brick snickered, still pulling the bridles, "C'mon, we're almost there. We'll rest for a while, Sunset and Lava Ridge Valleys are the safest places in Cynder that I know of."

I just followed along, Sam was sucking her thumb...

"Let's get you some breakfast huh? What would you like?" I heard him say to Sam, we walked onto of a hill...and I gasped...and my heart was just hammering away...

It was just that...Ok...the valley was like the Grand Canyon or Copper Canyon, well I only saw the pictures...as the sun shined over them, the canyon just came alive...the brick red like rocks as they towered over the ground. There was a village...or maybe a town that looked like it was carved into the rocks. At first the lava seemed stiff but it came bright red and started glowing down the right side of the town like there was a channel.

Blossom came back up after me, as I was just staring down...at everything...there was a large bridge connecting to the other side where there was another valley but above the bridge was a great golden orange Crystal. The other valley was glowing in the sun.

"I know beautiful isn't?" Blossom stood right by me, as I was patting Fang who was in my arms, the wind just blew both of our hair back, "No Soldiers, nothing...Vulcan couldn't wreck this city."

"Don't count on it." I was so hungry, I knew I would regret not eating yesterday.

"How about breakfast huh? I know a place that had the best crangog berry pancakes around, last time I had about 20," She sighed, looking sad for a minute but then she smiled, dragging me down the road.


	24. Angela's story part 3

**Buttercup's POV**

I just kept staring out of the window as a bunch of pancakes were place in front of me. I was starving but for some reason I just couldn't get myself to eat...Here I'm in another beautiful place, something that people would only dream of seeing but I still felt sadden...more like a burden, maybe because yesterday I cried like a baby and now they're resting when we should be saving this world.

"What's wrong? You better eat your pancakes before I do," Blossom laughed as she watched Sam munching on a pancake and Fang was drinking a bowl of milk that the lady had out for her, Brianna or Dusk was sitting right next to Blossom, silently eating, "I can't wait to show you around, this is like so the most romantic valleys in the whole Kingdom in my opinion, in fact, after we shower and I show you around, we could go to Sunset Valley and..." Blossom had those hearts floating around your head, "Watch the sun set...maybe we could invite Butch to come along...could be romantic. In fact Bree, you and your sweetie should go back up there and rekindle that passion."

Brianna was just eating a pancake, not saying a word.

"Listen, I'm sorry you guys, "I said, and everyone paused to look at me, "I was being a big baby yesterday...crying and crap...and...if you want, we could keep going."

"Now why would we wanna do that?" Brick asked, standing right beside me, I slid over so he could sit by me, "We saved Blitz and that's the most important thing, plus I heard, "He looked around and whispered, "Vulcan was there or at least a puppet."

My gem turned black again at the very mention of his name and that cold chill just returned.

"I just...don't know why...back at home, I'm the strongest...the one that my friends depend on but..but here...I just act-"

"Just knock it off, "Brianna spoke, she sighed and for once sounded really concerned, "I've only heard tales about...well...you know who and he sounds scary to me but you're safe here at least...He can't catch up to us...well...not that easily."

"Yeah, you can trust my cousin Belle, besides what the Kingdom of Luminousa use to be Cynder is the safest place from him, because Fire is the only element closest to Light, hardly any shadows for him to travel...except night and unless you have a Fire Tyrant, you're screwed. His Airships can't reach us, they'll be torn about by Zaas Rocs."

I nodded, and suddenly I found the energy to eat again, and these were the best pancakes.

"You need to stop eating before you get fat." Brick grabbed the plate from Blossom, she stabs his hand with a fork, "Ow...see already acting like a fat person, can't steal food from you. I tell you this, you get fat and I'll dump you." Brick tried to look serious.

"Oh screw you."

"Oh I would be screwed if you sat on my lap, chunky."

Blossom slammed both her hands on the table, "You As- I mean Jerk." Blossom threw a pancake at him, he caught it with his mouth and ran off, winking at her. I just started laughing, but Blossom just growled, "He can be so insensitive."

"I think he cares about you a lot." I said.

"How do you know anyways?" She pouted, "There are things when I just wanna say I'm done with you and then I do but then I find myself missing him and his passionate...and that temper...oh that temper...like one time...after one of our break ups, I was in a bar, playing Pool and there was this annoying drunk guy, who kept whistling everytime I bend over. Well..he finally had the nerve to smack my as- I mean butt and well...Brick just turned red with rage...Oh I never seen him...he thrash the guy to the ground and the guy was bigger than him...Oh but Bricky...went berserk." Blossom had more hearts floating above her hand.

"How did you two meet anyways?"

Blossom's face just changed to serious mood as we were finally done eating, "Well it was actually in the Kingdom of Cynder." **(Another Back story)**

* * *

**Blossom's POV**

Well, I was 14 years old, me and Belle had been traveling with my Dad and his caravan who became like a family to us. Belle was an exceptional Dark Witchling, using her own shadow to control her puppets. She would be dancing on stage with them and stuff, she was amazing and I had to admit...I was jealous...Belle was so carefree, with her weird smiled while I just felt so lost, not to mention she was way cuter than me, even with her scar.

"Not even Amethyst could do that at such a young, she has so much light to her darkness, I've never seen such a thing." One of the member said.

"I hate her sometimes." I muttered, and my dad was right there. He turned me around and looked at me dead in the eyes.

"I don't ever want you to hear you say that about a member of this family, you understand me, especially your cousin. It was that kind of hatred of family that lead to all this heart ache."

"But Dad, it's not fair. She's so gifted, everything always came easy to her and she just smiles away, playing tea and stuff. She doesn't even miss her mom...or nothing."

"Oh my Blossom," My Dad hugged me, he kept searching for every trance of Mom, he never gave up. I learned from that, if you really love something, you don't let it go, you keep it close so that you can protect when the time came, "I missed your mother too, so much in fact that it hurts sometimes."

"Even now."

"Even now, let me tell you something, there is a bird called the Cynderian Song Bird, a creature of shimmering gold and beauty. When that bird finds its soul mate, they are together forever. When that soul mate dies...so does that bird too. But you know what's the difference between me and those birds, I have you...the best thing your mother gave me, my greatest treasure, you and Belle. And don't think Belle is always happy, I see her crying at times..."

"Belle...crying?"

"Yes...she has no parents remember, and you hate her and she knows it..."

"No..but I..I don't hate her like that...no not Belle."

"It takes a very strong person to keep smiling when everything else is falls apart around you." My dad patted me on the the head and I ran over to Belle, crying and hugging her and she...she started crying too. I had to comfort her an hour...and had a tea party with her. My Dad taught me about Gypsy magic, like how to make my whip dance and how to charm people and making the music play by itself to any tone. It was still a happy time, until...We came into Cynder. It was rough, Belle was weak...no shadows and all...no darkness. Dad was performing at the Mansion...in Phoenix Bird City. (Sound Familiar) We were actually performing for Duke Iroh. I preformed on stage...I was pumped until I saw him...in the audience and something in me just caused me to froze. My Dad had to use the whip in order to snap me out of it. I felt so embarrassed, I made a complete fool of myself in front of him of all people.

I was wandering around...during Belle's performance...I walked towards the stable and there he was...patting these weird red horses.

"What are you doing here?" He asked coldly, he was still patting a pinkish horse. He was...this couldn't be the same one...he must have been 16 or 17 by now...and he looked so hot...so hot...not the same as that five year old that I nearly strangled at the party. I had crushes before but it was nothing like this.

"I...I...was just walking around...looking"

He narrowed those eyes at me, "If you don't mind, I kinda wanna be alone ok." I nodded and was about to walk away, but he stopped me, "Wait I remember you, you're that crazy chick at my birthday. Your hair grew back I see."

I turned around, trying to keep cool, I nodded and his face was kinda red, clearing his throat, looking down at the ground.

"How are you, anyways? Ever found your mom?"

I shook my head, "But my dad never stops looking."

"That's good," He looked away again, this was getting no where fast.

"So...that's a very nice horse you got there."

"Oh yeah, she's a beauty and a bad ass...just wish my cousin was around-" That's when there was a sudden fire arrow...

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

We were walking now, but Blossom stopped...looking down at the ground, I could almost see the tears hitting the cobblestones.

"Blossom?" Brianna walked back towards her.

"And once my whole world was taken from me, "Blossom hugs Brianna and started crying out loud.


	25. Laxus' story part 3

**Prepare for tears, grab the tissues.**

**Brick's POV**

"Have you seen Blossom? She just started running off, crying...I really didn't mean to make her cry."

"Oh but she always cries, don't worry about it, I'm sure she'll forget." I was sitting at the pub, trying my best to relax.

"No...she was telling me about how the two of you met and she just ran off, crying and stuff."

I looked down at the ground, "I could tell ya...

**Back to the story**

Remember when I told you that the day I lost my Father was the worst day of my life..well..this one took the cake...My Uncle Iroh disowned Blitz...I don't know why but he kicked him out of the house and everything...How could I forgive him for that...In fact...I went back to the mansion to talk some sense into him...but I saw Blossom dancing and I saw my Uncle's misery.

He was crying, he had to excuse himself and was in the hallway crying. Holding his necklace tight in his hands.

"Please...let this be the right course of action, please."

"Uncle Iroh?"

"Laxus, what are you doing here boy? You have to get out of here..."

"Not until you tell me why? Why you threw Blitz out, he's your son...your only son. You disown him and tell everyone he's dead to you...he's dead...whatever he did it wasn't bad enough for that."

"Laxus...please...you don't understand...I had no choice."

"YES YOU DO YOU ASSHOLE! BLITZ IS TORN APART! HE THINKS YOU HATE HIM!"

Uncle Iroh turns around, and I saw those tears, "Hate him...I could never hate him," He opened the heart shaped locket, showing a picture of Blitz, "How...could I..he and you four are all I have left...but I must protect him...You must leave...and go back to the safe house. Try and come back to the city and...and..I'll have you threw back out."

"Uncle...you..you," I was hurt, and I said something I wish I took back, "You betrayed us...you betrayed your son...I hate you...and he does too...He said it himself." I ran off. I was patting one of my horses, about ready to leave...I was talking to Blossom and the fire arrow shot down...It just happened, in a flash...more fire arrows rained down on us, FireSpitter repelled them, but...I could hear the horn being blown...and the roaring...the Orcs...I knew that Vulcan had an army of monsters at his commanded.

"We have to get out of here!" I yelled to her, but she just mummbled, Onyx...and Dad and ran back into the mansion, which was lit with flames. I went inside after her...

"I can't leave without them!" I yelled, she turned completely pale as she saw one of the members of the caravan, dead, "Daddy! Onyx!" She was screaming and crying...as the Orcs just marched in and took over...soldiers being killed left and right...an Orc tried to come after me but I pulled out my loop daggers and slashed its head in half. I could barely repel the flames...That's when I heard a roar...Uncle Iroh jumped from the balcony, killing at least ten Orcs with the swing of his Great Sword.

"Didn't I tell you to get out of here."

"Uncle Iroh."

"I'll hold them back, get out of here now." He yelled and I just nodded, he was just that type of man you better obey. He opened his mouth and suck the flames in, and shot them back at the monsters, frying them to a crisp. I pulled Blossom's hand, but our way out (the main door was blocked).

"C'mon, "I pulled her towards the basement, but there was a giant troll right in front of us.

"Blossom!" We turned to hear this old woman, "Child here."

"Mama Obao, look out!" She yelled, the old lady threw something shining towards Blossom just as the Troll stomps on the old woman, "NNNNOOOO!"

It turns around, looking our way. I stood in front of her and shot fire at it, "This can't be good."

The Troll swung its club at me, knocking me over.

"Hey...look out!" I yelled at her as she looked down with tears in her eyes, next to the body of the old woman, she stood up, glowing white. It attracted the troll's attention.

She grabbed a silver bow...that must have been what the old lady threw to her, it was an Luminousan Bow and quiver.

"You're gonna pay for that!" She grabs the bow, pulling out of the quiver (which was empty) a light arrow formed as she pulled at the string and fired. The Light arrow shatters as it hits the troll in the eye. I pulled her away as a Hell Hound jumped at her, and pulled her down the basement, to the secret hole. The hound was right behind us...it grabbed her leg, pulling her away...when it was smacked away by a whip, dissolving into light spheres.

"Stay away from my Blossom!" It was her Dad, I remembered him.

"Daddy!"She hugs him, "Where's Onyx?"

"I don't know...go and wait for me at Sunset Valley."

"No...No Dad! No!"

"Please, I beg you...I can't leave my people behind...as long as I know you two are safe...I can't leave Onyx...Please...take her." He looked at me. I nodded and grabbed Blossom, she fought me, she screamed and cried. She waited from night to sun rise but there was no sign of them.

"Please...please you have to take me back...please..."She begged me.

"I'll go...alone." I said...I had to make sure Uncle Iroh was safe...I got it now...I rode back on FireSpitter as fast as I could...Phoenix Bird City was still in one place...the mansion was burnt but other than that it was fine.

Uncle Iroh was fine...but Blossom's dad...

"There is nothing else I can do." Uncle Iroh told me, "Such a man, the Orcs took away this little girl and he fought like hell to try and save her. But...a beam collasped and..."

"Uncle, I'm sorry."

"Laxus, please don't tell Blitz...please...that foolish boy would come running here..and that's what Vulcan-"

Her Dad woke up, "Blossom...Prince Laxus...where is my Blossom? My Angela?"

"She's safe... I promise, "I said.

"Thank goodness, I failed...I failed her...my love..and Amethyst...I failed Angelo."

"No...you fought hard, my friend...now rest...so you can see your little girl again." Uncle Iroh lied, her dad started coughing up blood.

"We both know...that's not true..it's not," Tears ran down his face and blood dripped from his mouth, "Prince Laxus...I beg you...keep her safe...please...here...I give this to you, " He handed me a whip, and tightened it into my hand, "With this you have her happiness and her life in your hands...please."

I blushed and I nodded, trying so hard not to cry, "I promise."

"My Lord Iroh...find Onyx...keep her safe as well...she's part of the Prophecy...born of both light and darkness."

"Hush...now...we just got word that some of the Beast Kin have ambushed the Orcs...I just had word that she is safe...now...you need to rest."

"Thank goodness." He closed his eyes, and he never opened them. I rode to Blossom...once a smile...turned to a look of pure horror, as I handed her the whip.

"I'm sorry."

"No...No...No..."She shook her head, she was walking back and forth...but just fell to her knees, "No...No...No...he promised...he promised...No..No..No..he promised me...No.."

I picked her up and held her in my arms, "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...he was trying to protect someone named Onyx."

Where's Onyx...Where's ONYX!"

"She's safe...she's safe...the beast kin have her."

She just kept crying, "I'm alone...I'm really alone now. Daddy...Daddy..."

"You have me now...I told him I will keep you safe and happy...and I will...I will." I kissed her forehead...and rubbed her against her cheek.

She looked up at me, "Please...don't leave me alone."


	26. Blitz's Decision

**Brick's POV**

Telling that story, really made me feel sad too because that would be the last time I ever saw Uncle Iroh.

"Whoa, it's like this world is hardcore, and here I'm complaining about being tired. I bet you would love to have your kingdom back, if you want, we can keep going."

"I would take that offer in a heart beat, but telling the story and remembering everything I remembered what my dad would always tell me and Uncle: Let the past be the past and the future be the future but it's today that is a gift, that's why it's called the Present," I laughed as a tear came down my eyes, I wipe them away quickly, "I wanted to do it for my people and this world but most importantly..."

"Bricky! Buttercup!" I heard a voice, I turned to see Blossom running up the hill.

"I do it for Blossom...I made a promise to myself one day, not to just protect her but to make her happy...so that she would never have to cry like that again. But I also realized something, what my dad meant...to make everyday precious...because it may be your last and...why not rest a while...the Mars Castle isn't going anyway."

Blossom finally made it up the hill, breathing heavily, "Buttercup, Time for the tour, c'mon Dusk and Sammie are waiting." Blossom pulled her away just as Butch and Blitz were coming up, I saw the blushes those two exchanged.

Butch and I were standing on the cliff, looking over as the sands...the desert was coming back to life, the endless river flow of lava just came back to life again, the wind started blowing...I took off my hat...my Kingdom...was coming back to life.

"You know what, we really needed a break...just a chance to look at the scenery...soon, I'll have my Kingdom back and my people will not suffer anymore," I looked over at Butch who crossed his arms and nodded, "That goes for all our Kingdoms."

"Yes." Butch just looked so deep in thought.

I was getting irritated once again, "Look bro, you're not going to kill my joy, your suffering here, just kiss her and tell her how you like her hot legs."

He face just looked alive with a blush, and he looked shocked.

"Wait a minute, you kissed her! You sly animal you kissed her! Hah!"

He was nervous now, "No...No...No it wasn't like that..I mean there was a door...and an accident...and...and it just happened...and..and-"

Blitz joined in, "Could you be more lame, you can't accidentally kiss someone...well...I guess you could but you kinda have to be in the right position...which means...you were gonna kiss her anyways. The universe just got tired of it and kinda force you into it."

"Oh shut it, both of you, it's not like that at all. Plus...it's not right ok...it could never work out."

I slapped myself on the fore head, then smacked his forehead, "Are you shitting me? I've never seen you so happy...since..since well...you know what happened...Ok I admit, she looks like Bella and I don't know what's going through your head but the universe gave you another chance...I know people who would kill for another chance like that."

"It's not that easy...she's not staying...there's no point in...in trying to-"Butch looked like he wanted to cry, "I just have to cherish what I have left, ok."

Blitz looked sadly down, "Listen Butch, you guys...I'm coming along too."

Both Butch and I looked at Blitz, Blitz was the last of his kind, of the Legendary Dragon Knight...in other words Dragons in human bodies...and he was all that we had left.

"No..."I shook my head, "No way in hell...you're the last of your kind."

"And your the Legendary Princes...you have the same risk as I do. Plus...I have to get back my mother's necklace...it was the last thing of my father's and it belongs to me...Vulcan told me...he order the execution...plus...before Buttercup destroyed his puppet stick, the necklace he was holding...wasn't the real one like before...he must have gave it to someone...someone in the army."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"The rule of Battle, you kill someone, your entitled to their things...I find that necklace...I find the killer and I avenge him."

"No!" I stomped, the fire was starting to build up in me.

"You can't stop me...I can join you or go it alone."

"And what about Brianna?" Butch asked and I could see Blitz didn't think of that.

"Bree can stay here, I caused her enough grief...our home was destroyed because of me, here she'll be safe and if I go with you...I can't do her anymore harm."

"Ok, you can join." Butch agreed and I was ready to fight him too, "Don't you get it, Vulcan knows Blitz is alive now and thanks to the Sages and the Prorhecy of the True Successor, Vulcan will come after him...and next time...we might be too late. Could we really live with that?"

"Fine, but you'll have to break it to Brianna and I hate to be anywhere near that."

"I know but..."

* * *

**Normal POV**

Dusk and Sam were sitting on a bench, Sam was eating some creamy orange bar ice cream with the rosy streaks, Fang was licking the dripping part off the ground.

"Isn't it good?" Dusk asked, Sam nodded as the ice cream bar was finished and she gave Fang the popsicle stick, letting him lick every bite. Sam was watching as the kids were playing.

One of the moms ran over to her, "Oh my aren't you just the cutest thing. Would you like to play, is that alright, if your son would like to play with the boys?"

"She's not my 'daughter', you wanna play Sam?" Dusk asked her, Sam nodded quickly, she got off the bench real quickly, grabbing her ball, and running towards the kids on the field. The kids were playing Cynderian Soc-ker.

Buttercup and Blossom finally appeared, Fang flew onto Buttercup's shoulder, purring and rubbing her cheek. Blossom left and came back to give Buttercup an orange creamy bar.

"You must have one, they are the best, it's called a Sand Bar, because its the same color as the sand."

Buttercup gave it a taste, her eyes widened in astonishment, "This is like back at home but ten times better."

Buttercup started whistling as Sam dodged a boy's fire kick and kicked the ball pass the goalie and scored, "THATS MY GIRL! WAY TA GO!"

Sam was waving at them.

"You guys have any other sports around here?" She asked, she saw one of the boys slide his foot under her, tripping her, "HEY! THATS A FOUL!"

"Calm down Soc-ker Mom." Dusk said.

A boy from her own team, trips a boy back, smiling at Sam, he kicked the ball into the goal. Sam clapped in excitement and was blushing at the boy with the dark blue hair.

"You're good, by the way I'm -" but suddenly one of the boys a sore loser, fire shoots the ball at Sam, as if a reflex, she held her hand up.

"_Gaia: Fire." _

The fire suddenly raged into a fiery tornado, and blew her hat right off, showing her ears.

Everyone gasped.

"Oh no." Dusk's eyes widened.


	27. Demon Child

**Buttercup's POV**

I don't know why Dusk is worrying, we were safe right, no soldiers to try and snatch her up. All the children and their parents just gasped in horror.

"Those ears...what...what are they?" One woman gasped.

"They're like dog ears...but she sais Gaia, but it was fire."

"It's a Fox Fey!" One woman snarled, "Boys, away from her now. Fox Fey are nothing but traitorous bastards, no loyalty."

"She has no tail...I bet she's a half breed."

"Not half breed...a freak of nature."

"We have to go now," Dusk got up...just as a rock hit Sam on the forehead, I stood up immediately, maybe it was the horror of it all, but it reminded...me..of me.

**Flashback**

I remember, when I was six years old...I wanted to play soccer...I was at the park, holding a soccer ball, watching as the other boys and my brother played...Dave say me and made room for me.

"What, you have a little brother?" One of his friends asked.

"That's my sister," Dave yelled at them, and he wrapped his arms around me, "And we can run circles around you."

We played them, and were winning...that's when something caught my eye...white hair behind a tree...a figure looking right at me...just as I kicked the ball and scored, I was pushed to the ground. I remember getting mad and jumping on the boy and beating the shit out of him (putting him on a head lock, twisting his arm and beating him in the face) until Dave pulled me off.

"Hey!"Dave yelled, he put me down, "You didn't have to do that. We won!"

"Your sister is a freak, what girl plays sports...just nothing but a freak, she's probably gonna be one of those she man anyway."

I remembered tears appearing as I just started crying out loud and Dave punched the boy in the nose, he held me close and walked away.

"Here you go Buttercup..."My brother gave me cleats and patted me on the head, "You're fine just the way you are."

**End of Flashback**

I snapped out of it and ran top speed as Sam jumped on one of the boys and scratching, biting his arm and punching his face. She was glowing with this strange dark energy that was so cold and suffocating, she had teeth extended out of her mouth and her ears grew longer.

"You mean! You mean! Meanie! Meanie!" She kept screaming over and over as she was beating him up to a pulp, until a parent pulled her by her wings off of him and the boy hugged her, crying. That was odd how I can see Sam's wings now, but what was weirder was...Sam stop glowing but I still felt this cold terrifying darkness...I looked into the crowd of mom...something wasn't right...one of them was actually smiling, she was wearing a hat that covered her eyes but had long flowing orange hair. I wasn't the only one looking at her, the boy with the dark blue hair was staring right at her, turning pale.

"You stay away from my son, you DEMONIC HALF BREED!" She yells and she was about to slap her until Dusk stood in the way, "You will take that monster out of here right now!" She yelled, Sam hugged my lap, I picked her up and held her tight.

"DEMONIC HALF BREED! How dare you!" I screamed so loud, I punched that bitch squared in the nose, "YOUR SON JUST HIT HER WITH A ROCK! A FOUR YEAR OLD! HOW DARE YOU!" I held her tight.

Another mom screamed, holding her son, "Fey are nothing but trouble, traitorous Bastards, they bring the Dark Lord here...Especially for a Fox Fey, Plus Fey refuse to take part in the war...it's peaceful here and we like to keep it that way." I never felt so angry in my life, I could turn this lady into a walking pretzel. Fang jumped down and started hissing at the ladies and their boys. That's when I noticed that Dark blue hair boy was gone.

**Blossom's POV**

I had to pull me and Dusk away but I was furious, Sam was the cutest little thing alive, she had a bump on her forehead and tears streaming down her face. Buttercup grabbed her hat and put it back on her head, as soon as her ears were covered, her wings disappeared. We just stormed away but I could see the pure hatred in Brianna's eyes, her even her eyes watering...I bet she went through the exact same thing...In fact...she was abandoned...she never really talked about her past...Butch met her at an Orphange in the Kingdom of Aeros. She blew in from the wind, but she had no wings, I always wondered why but couldn't find the words or the courage to ask.

"Let's go to Lava Ridge Valley, we could eat there and have a great time." I said, trying to cheer us up, Dusk crossed her armas and Buttercup looked ready for round 2 with that mom.

"It's just not fair, we have to hide ok..Vulcan would use us...And just because..." She just stomps and starts screaming, the sands of the desert just started shifting and blowing, only stopping when she stopped, "Much better but I would have loved to smack her."

We lost her ball, Sam wouldn't speak for the rest of the day, Buttercup just carried her around, she wouldn't even eat, she would just put her head on her lap and sucking her thumb. We sat at a sweet shop, Brianna was still tense up while Buttercup and Fang were trying their best to cheer her up. Scholar Utonium came in and sat with us, for once, no book, he was actually relaxing.

"Still stuck huh?" He asked Buttercup, she was still wearing that strange outfit, which I think looked pretty good on her, it even gave the illusion that she had a chest...almost anyway. The Scholar was devouring an Apliano Cake when he noticed Sam, "Is there something that I missed?"

We told him what happened and he sighed, "That's just cruel."

"Scholar, Why did they call her a demonic half breed?" Buttercup asked.

"Well...it's some old legend, more like a bedtime story or something...There was a...Fey are fairies...they are believe to be descendants of Celestial Beings like Angels, the same beings who created the Crystal Beings, even though they revolt against them...well...the Celestial Beings...may have-

Brianna turned to her and answered.

"The real truth is Fox Fey...you know why they're so rare, because they are born of demonic blood...Fox Fey are actually Demons well...the offspring of one. When hume that...'mixes' with a demon, a Fox Fey is born, no matter what...They are always are Fox Fey. I guess because they can be equally loyal as a Hume can be and equally deceitful as a demon could be. Demons are super super rare and are darkness itself. In fact, it was believe that they were Crystal Beings who revolt against the gods but didn't share the same fate. That's why the dark lord wants them...because they're the closest things to Demons and Demons have a better connection with the crystals then any Fey."

We were all shocked by Brianna's knowledge, I don't think even the scholar knew that.

"But she has wings like a fairy?" I was stunned, how did Bree know all this, how?

"Maybe Demons also have colorful wings?" She shrugged her shoulders.

Later on, we went to another restaurant with the guys, Sam was eating a little bit, but she was still upset. We told them what happened, Brick just patted her on the head.

"The mayor is gonna hear about this, I won't tolerate such treatment." Brick crossed his arms, he was just too adorable like that.

"I'm so sorry. I'll buy you another ball if you like." He hugged but she just shook her head, "C'mon now, where's my smile." He put Sam onto his lap, Buttercup was patting her head. Those two were just so cute, caring for her...it kinda made me think of...a child...of my own...the clap interrupted my train of thought...I turned to see where people were on the dance floor.

"Don't you two look so precious?" Blitz laughed.

"Hey I know what would cheer the tough gal right on up, how about a dance?" Butch glares at him but he sat her down on the seat, "May I have this dance?"

At first Sam shook her head, Butch pretended to pout, he pulled Dusk up instead, in an instant Dusk was in his arms, both were just twirling, "Now c'mon I would really like a dance or I'll dance with Dusk." He was teasing, he dipped her, both were laughing.

Buttercup looked really pale and...I can barely describe the look, heart ache...maybe...but her half smile just knock me off..she was breathing heavily...amd had this blank stare..Blitz was clapping and Sam was starting to clap...but Buttercup was shivering...as if something was building up and she just shot right up.

"I need some fresh air." She just storms right out.

Brianna sat back down, letting Blitz wrapped his arms around her, "What's her problem?"

My eyes widened, "_Does Buttercup know that Brianna and Blitz are a couple?"_


	28. Loneilness

**Blossom's POV**

I was trying my best to catch up with her...

"_That explained so much...the hostility...that sadness...Does she love him? And Butch is as clueless as ever."_

I had to push through the crowd, I was hoping she would turn around and see Brianna laughing as she sat on Blitz's lap, but she never did Brianna quickly got off of Blitz's hug.

"Oh no, you're still on time out."

I ran as fast as I could after her.

"Hey, where's Buttercup?" I heard Butch asking.

I was out the door...Buttercup was standing outside, on one of the cliffs. She was just staring into the distance, the wind blowing her hair back. The resemblance was too much...I saw Bella standing there...tears welled up inside me. It was a miracle...it really was...one of my best friends were standing right there in front of me...I knew it wasn't really her, but they acted so similarly...they could have been twins. Buttercup is a little more violent than Bella was, that I think was the only difference...and the fact that Bella wore dresses.

Buttercup turned around to see me...she quickly looked away, "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to make sure you're alright."

"I just want to be alone, "She had her arms crossed, I was going to walk away but then she stopped me, "Wait..."

I walked towards her, she was shivering as if she was fighting back with every fiber of her being not to cry, "Buttercup, it's ok...it really is ok. Just spill it out."

She just sat on the ground and laid back looking up at the sky, "Actually...I can't stand being alone...I hate it...so much...I was alone back at home...I had friends...best friends...but no sooner did I turn 14, that we...well...I drifted apart from them...I was always different...just like Sam...what happened today, just reminded me of that. I was an outsider back at home...my best friends...I barely saw them as they went out on dates and I played my sports. I acted like I didn't care but...I was never in so much pain...my best friends didn't even need me to protect them...I just had no purpose anymore. I know it sounds stupid to be complaining, you lost family...and here..."

"Do you love Butch?" I asked her as I sat right beside her.

Her face turned pink, "It's not like that...there was a guy back at home...they look...alike...and I liked him...and seeing Butch...I mean Xaldin dancing with her and the way he acts with her...makes me thing if the guy back at home, has forgotten me by now. And then I'm just so confused...it's like...we've been through so much and travelled...I just don't want that to change...ya know. I can't travel with him while he's drooling over her." Buttercup sighs, but she smiles, "I guess, even here, I'm alone. Ya know, I know you guys been through a lot and I shouldn't complain-"

"No...it's fine...I think we took you for granted...you're from a different world right? We probably thought, here's someone who didn't have to suffer lost...or Vulcan...but I guess your world has its own kind of monsters."

"The pain of being alone...the feeling of you're not needed by anyone, not even your friends...that very pain is out of this world. It feels like you're suffocating slowly." She sat up.

My eyes widened at what she said, I was shocked, I grabbed her by the shoulders, and shook her, "Don't say that! You're not alone...we're your friends and we need you...not because of you being Star Goddess...but you're fun and strong and...and...think about Xaldin...think about Sam, Bella!" I covered my mouth as tears ran down my face, she had swirls in her mouth, I guess I shook her too hard, she shook it off, and looked at me, she punched me on the arm, "Ow! Damn it that hurt! I'm sorry about that, but what you said..."

**Flashback (Telling another story)**

Aurora, Belle, and I were close to an Gaian Village, Bella was looking out into the sunset, she was saddened by something...her and Xaldin had one of their fights...but I could sense it...a gift of Light Humes, like my mother, I could see it...the emotions of others...like a six sense.

We sure did cheer her up though, or more like Belle did, riding on wild animals, attacking the Lucky Paw Clan (The Bunny Beast Kin), screeching at the M word (Moist).

She slowly walked behind us...I slowed down to match her pace, her green short dress, fluttering in the wind. Yeah, Bella wore dresses...only to win in a fight with Xaldin...he likes legs ya know, to distract him.

"Bella, I'm sure what Xaldin said isn't true. You're not a total bitch half of the time," I laughed, a tick mark appeared as she punched my shoulder, "Ow! Damn you punch worse than a man!"

"Thank you."

"But really, what's wrong?"

"Blossom, if you saw something...if you sense something...if you knew someone's demise was coming...what would you do?"

My eyes widened at her question, like her mother, she was a seerer too, "Bella...what have you saw?"

"If you knew that Brick was gonna die...what would you do?"

"Everything I could to save him..."

"Even if it could cost you, yours?" She looked at me, and I was really scared.

Tears came down my eyes, "Yes, I would. I love him...sure he's a jerk sometimes, an insensitive jock sometimes and we fight over sometimes the stupidest things...but I love him...and living without him...I might as well be dead too."

"Don't be so overdramatic, "She said but tears poured down her eyes, and for once, she started crying out loud. The toughest and the strongest of us, burst into tears, "I know we don't get along all the time, you're annoying with your stupid being a hero bull crap, Bubbles, with her cliche of a dumb blonde and Belle, dear god that girl needs help and Brianna is the biggest pain in the ass...but I wanted you all to know...that I enjoyed every minute...every minute of it. I was a freak you know, back at home."

I nodded, "You told me, because unlike the other seerers, you could see into the future..."

"I was alone...I was always alone...my mom sent me away and I was so alone...I hated being alone so much. The pain of being alone...the feeling of you're not needed by anyone...that very pain is out of this world...but thanks to you guys...I don't feel that pain...I have a purpose and I know my destiny now," I heard her mumble those final words, "I wasn't meant for Xaldin and he wasn't meant for me, because he isn't entirely there...and neither am I."

Bella just ran off, I didn't know what she meant, I thought she was going to leave him...until one day...I found out what she really meant.

**End of Flashback**

"You...you being here...seeing you..Yes it's true you look like her, but you're stronger..I can feel it...and Xaldin, I've never seen him so alive...he wants to dance...Our Butch wants to dace. Ya know...after you left...I heard he was looking for you and Sam...she needs you now more than ever...you're like a big sister or a mom to her...I'm sure she knows what its like to be alone, even Brianna, "I finally added the last part, "**And** **her boyfriend...Blitz."**

"WHAT!" Buttercup looked at me.

_Oh yeah she didn't know, but now she does._

"Well yeah...why do you think she wanted to save Blitz so bad...besides to smack him. So, Butch is free to travel, those two have always been really good friends."

I heard Butch calling out for us, but I was looking at Buttercup's face, so many mixed emotions, she was blushing pink and had the funniest shock look on her face, like if her eyes were wider they would have came out. She stood up, she was glowing yellow, she was clenching both fists.

"Oh Buttercup, Sam is looking for-" Butch jumps back at the look of pure rage.

She stomps towards him, she was growling, as her eyes were glowing yellow, she crossed her arms and five tick marks appeared, her voice was scary calm, "So...when were you gonna tell me that Brianna was Blitz's girlfriend huh?"She started shaking him, that I was afraid that his head might come off.

"I thought you knew-"

She put him in a head lock, "YOU ASSHOLE! I'VE BEEN GOING CRAZY FOR DAYS! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" She suddenly squealed like a girl, her face turned red, she let him go and rubbed her inner thigh, "YOU PERVERTED SON OF A BITCH!"

Butch grope her butt, she was just froze as her rage was slowly coming back,"Well...I mean Dusk has a cute ass and all but hardly the legs I like...I must say I can't wait until you can change back into that skirt..but those shorts...not bad at all...you have a pretty nice toned ass. Blitz said a total 10, and I have to say, I agree."

I was shocked myself, Xaldin was acting a little differently, he never groped Bella.

"Why...You...*BEEPING* Perverted...PIECE...I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" She had both hands up, walking towards him.

"But Tiger, what about our daughter, Sam? She needs her daddy." He backs away, he runs off.

"We have no daughter! I will never have a child with you, pervert! You better be glad I broke my hammer." She chases after him.

* * *

**Normal POV**

A Dark Green Crystal was floating towards the Valleys.

"Interesting, I'm getting closer to my prey." The Figure saw more feathers.


	29. Yonder Lea

**The Song doesn't belong to me, and I hope you listening to it. Yonder Lea by Medievel Baebes.**

**Brianna's POV**

Blitz put his hand on my leg, rubbing it, I pinched his hand, but he never moved it, I crossed my arms over my chest, making sure he knew how serious I was and no amount of touching can change my mind.

"Knock it off, there's a child here." I warned him, but Sam was too busy holding Fang and watching the other dancers.

"Play hard to get, ya know how I love that game."

I glared at him, and smacked his hand away, "No...you're on time out...I'm serious...I just can't believe you...where are we gonna go now! Our house was burned down!"

Blitz gave me this weird look, "I'm sorry." He sighed, giving me those big dragon eyes but I looked away.

"Oh no not this time, you can't talk your way out of this." I was resolve to stand firm, he was rubbing my stomach now...under my shirt and towards my...my...chest and kissing my neck, my face felt hot as I pulled his hand down hard, "Not in public, your trashy perv." I whispered, grabbing his arm tight.

"Well you two please get a room." Brick sighs, "Where the hell is Blossom anyways."

"Oh c'mon Babe, you know I can't resist you, you know what I'm in the mood for."

"Oh I know, but that's not gonna happen anytime soon."

"Of course it will..."

The owner of the Resturant stood on stage, just as Blossom was coming in, she sat next to Brick,"We could use another singer...another singer please, any volunteers."

"Right here," Blitz grabs my hand and raised it up, "A great singer right here."

"You bastard! No!" I was somehow force to the stage, by Blitz, I still get nervous on stage. He pushed me in front of the mic, "You're in big trouble."

"What, I told you it would happen, I'm in the mood to hear you sing."

"Big Trouble." I hissed, and everyone was staring at me.

**Brick's POV**

"You Little Pervert I could just strangle you!" Buttercup screamed, still chasing Butch, she tackled him to the ground, just as the music was starting to play.

"Time to dance." Butch knocks her over and grabs Sam as quickly as he could, and ran into the dance floor. Buttercup growled furiously, she was standing there, tapping her foot, I wrapped my arms around Blossom.

"Did I miss something?"

**o wert thou in the cauld blast**  
**on yonder lea on yonder lea**

"Butch groped Buttercup's butt." Blossom laughed, I groped hers and she jumps, and laughs, "Oh...keep that up, mister Red Hot." She pinches me back, as I was drinking from a mug of Lava Ridge Whiskey, I jumped, spilling some of my drink on me.

**o wert thou in the cauld blast**  
**way down on yonder lea**

Butch was spinning Sam around in the air, Buttercup was pulled onto the dance floor with Blitz, which Sam didn't seem to like.

"Blitz better watch his ass. The kid looks dangerous." I chuckled,

**or did misfortune's bitter storms**  
**around thee blaw around thee blaw**

"Ya know...we should dance." Blossom pulled my arm.

"No, You know I'm not a good dancer like you." I said but somehow I was on the dance floor, spinning around. Just like Blossom to be smiling as I was knocked to the ground.

Blossom giggled and pulled me up, she was holding my hand and our foreheads touched, "Just follow me ok."

"Always."

**or did misfortune's bitter storms**  
**around thee all would blaw**

We stood in a line and stepping from step to step passed each other, and tried around grabbing each other hands, spinning.

**or were i in the wildest waste  
sae black and bare sae black and bare**

I stopped, standing in front of her as she twirls around me...I looked to the side, all the girls were admiring Butch, dancing with Sam, as he picks her up and spins her in the air, he threw her in the air. The two stepped out of the dance, I pulled Blossom out when I stomped on the last lady's foot. Blitz and Buttercup soon followed. I'm an athlete but dancing normally wore me out.

**or were i in the wildest waste  
where all was black and bare**

Blossom was giggling, exhausted and out of breath, she grabbed my mug and gulped it down, I've never see anyone drink that stuff so fast.

"What." She looked at me, I grabbed her by the face.

"Damn it, I love you right now," I kissed her on the lips hard.

**Buttercup's POV**

I was ready to collapse, all that jumping and spinning, but it was fun...I was getting a workout.

Blitz winked at Butch, "Oh yeah, definitely nice, only second to my Bree."

I looked away, blushing as I stomped on Blitz's foot, he hardly jumped, he was referring to when he accidentally touched my behind...he jumped back but he recovered and winked at me.

**the desert were a paradise  
if thou wert there if thou wert there**

"You guys are scum." I yelled, "Oh yeah, speaking of scum, "I pulled my fist up, ready to punch Butch, but he quickly grabs that hand, and pulled me into a bear hug.

the desert were a paradise  
if thou wert ever there

"Oh looks like I have another partner, c'mon Tiger, "He looked at Sam who was smiling, "Don't worry, you're still my best girl."

"Go Dance." Sam cheered.

**my plaidie to the angry airt**  
**i'd shelter thee i'd shelter thee**

"Not a chance!" I screamed but I was still pulled back on the dance floor. I stomped on his foot, on purpose.

"Ouch!What was that for?"

**my plaidie to the angry airt**

**and i would shelter thee**

**"**Why didn't you tell me about you and Brianna...and her boyfriend Blitz

**the brightest jewel in my crown  
wad be my queen wad be my queen**

Thats when I felt it again...That intense dark energy...I never felt like this...It was just as bad as Vulcan...maybe even worse...it seemed that Time...itself was a blur...as I could barely breathe...everyone else were dancing and spinning at a fast pace...even Butch was talking to me but it was a blur...I clenched to him tighter...as I felt so cold...something caught my eye, someone was moving...from the corner...

That woman with orange hair and the hat, she was there...she looked over at me...but I couldn't see her eyes...She looked up, I turned to what she was looking at...It was Dusk. I turned my head towards her...but she was gone...she stood right in front of Sam, who was moving normally, but...she was ignoring the woman.

"Hey! Hey! Leave her alone!" I ignored that intense coldness, and ran over towards Sam.

**the brightest jewel in my crown**

**my queen would ever be**

Just as I appeared right in front of Sam, the woman was gone and time was back to normal...and Butch was standing on the dance floor, alone and confused...I looked at Dusk who was pale as ever. She quickly jumped off the stage and walked towards Sam.

"Sam...do you know who that Lady was?" Dusk asked, she quickly ignored everyone else but she looked scared out of her mind.

"Nope, Daddy told me to always not look at her..and no taking to her...she comes sometimes...she changes her hair but she always comes...especially when something bad is about to happen." Sam stood up and grabbed my hand, "Let's play some-"

There was a violent shake...

"Damn it Evora."

my gem was glowing...and it just pulled me out the door and onto the ground outside...Where a red crystal floated over and this Dark Green Crystal appeared...


	30. Chapter 30

**Buttercup's POV**

My gem was going crazy, flashing both red and green...the sky darkens ...

"Everyone! Get Inside!" I could hear Brick and Blitz screaming, sirens screeching as the crystals hovered over me. That's when the green crystal ( with the markings ofa scorpion on it) shot this weird beam at the red crystal...the red crystal landed on the ground...just passed us...a woman fell out of the crystal...she...she was glowing...she was on fire...literally on Fire. She stood up and opened her mouth...screeching like a bird, flames shot out hitting the Dark Green Crystal. She was orange...with wings that stretched to the sky:..and short hair.

"That symbol...As I thought...It's a Zodiac..." Utonium yelled, just as the Dark Green Crystal glowed...As...as...something flopped out...I gasped...in disgust...as this weird green smoke filled the air...

"I think I'm gonna be sick." I covered my nose...it smelled rotten like the time the apartment's pipe broke and the whole building smelled of raw sewage. That's when it appeared...you ever seen one of those...extremely fat dudes, their bellies were like mountain tops of swollen fat and their legs were smaller. Well, this was the thing that was standing out of the crystal. It or He looked like the fattest guy ever, maybe because he could be about 10 feet tall, but I couldn't tell...they were a little farther away. It's skin was this putrid green...it jiggle disgustly as it went for the woman..bird thing. A dark chuckle as it had these pincer...kinda reminded me of a crab maybe...or a...

"It's Toxen, the zodiac crystal of Scoripo."

"A Zodiac Crystal!" Dusk gasped, she looked behind her at the Golden-Orange Crystal that glowed brightly, "Why isn't it protecting us? What's going on?"

This Toxen just jiggled as the Fire Woman stood up, and fired a heat blast at it. Those putrid fumes appeared again, circling around her. She was screeching like a bird, coughing.

"We...We have to stop this..Phoenix doesn't stand a chance..." Butch said, "I don't understand what's it doing here, Toxen lives in the Swamp City of Gaia."

"Its home must have been conquered or something...the only thing..." Utonium was speaking but I couldn't take it anymore...this monster was trying to grab at the woman...she dodges the attacks only to be stabbed to the ground by that disgusting thing's scorpion tail, which came right out of its back and stabs her in the stomach and into the ground.

"No...No...No...stop it...stop it..."I was whispering the words...I looked up at the golden crystal, "Why don't you stop this? You're both fire crystals..."I could hears the screech, I looked over...

"We've gotta do something, if that thing devours her..." Blitz was tensing up.

"Devour?" I heard Blossom said. I looked at my gem...

"Yes Toxen is a glutton, spreading its poison and rot every where." Butch said, the Phoenix flew into the sky...flapping its wings back...but that thing grabbed her.

"No...No stop..." I wasn't thinking...I could see the fear as it looked at me. That thing will devour her...I just ran over there, I ignored the others calling my name...jumping over the cracks...even if I couldn't fly...I could still jump over those weird cracks. My heart was beating so fast but everything was slow. As it, that disgusting green flesh of a monster grabbed her with those pincers. Up close, it looked like a bald man...it had no neck but a double...no triple chin...this thing was actually wearing shorts (yellow and orange) and let me just say: Biggest Muffin Top ever. It's feet were like little stubs.

"Let her go, "I stopped, as it was pushing her...into its or his stomach...It was the nastiest sound I ever heard...His stomach I could see right through it, boiling and acid like, "YOU DISGUSTING PIECE OF SHIT! LET HER GO!" I grabbed a boulder, and threw it at its head...at first there was a long pause...as his pinchers let her go and it turned to me...

It had these...these...black soulless eyes...as it turned to...be staring right at me...It grinned, showing his teeth and I noticed...it had no lips. He started coming for me, I just turned around and ran off. He was stretching his pinchers out for me...chuckling...he sounded like a deep voice baby. I tripped over something, I just looked up like a dummy, he was licking his lips and drooling that turned to pure acid when it hit the ground.

"Oh crap, that's disgusting...what the hell was I thinking?"

"My point exactly," Dusk appeared in front of me, she pulled out her fan and fired her spikes at it, unforunately...they were deflected by his stomach, we both ducked.

"Get him, not us!" I yelled at her.

"Ladies, Ladies," Blitz came in, shooting a flames from his hands, "Save the **shirtless** fight for some other time. Ready Brick." He and Brick held their hands up.

_"Dragon's Fury." _

Both guys had these scary but cute smiles as they lifted their heads and open their mouth, unleashing this Fire Dragon shaped flame, that attacked this Toxen...the attack did cause it to stumble back. But it just smiled at us, chuckling as it released more of that green smoke.

Butch came to my side, he shook me by the shoulders, "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!" I felt a little dizzy as he finally stop shaking me, he cleared his throat and calm himself down, "We must get you out of here before that thing tries to eat you."

"Eat me? That very thought was the most grossest thing I ever heard, but the thing...it forgotten about the Fire lady and was walking straight after me, "What the hell?"

"You probably look tasty to him." He joked, he was actually joking...the same guy.

"This is no time for joking you dummy...hey where's Blossom and Utonium?"

"She'a keeping an eye on Sam and Sam is holding Fang, and she's making sure all the people stay hidden...Come on. We have to get out of here." He said, sighing as Toxen walked slowly right into the flames and still towards us. It stabs the ground with its tail...and the ground just release these fumes of...ok I don't know but it was worst then when New Townsville Butch threw his stinky sock at me.

I was coughing as Butch pulled me by the arms away from the fumes and towards the spot where the others were at, the actually fumes turned every one green

"Its no use, Toxen. He's too strong...we need more fire power."

"What about the Maltie Shivar...Damn...I meant Malthus Shivar guy?" I asked, as soon as I said his name...a dark blue circle appeared...

That's when Malthus Shivar appeared. He floated above the ground, lifting his trident...the lady still bound to him, tied with her hands above her head and her eyes bound.

_His eternal trophy _

She made this sigh sound as Malthus pointed the trident at Toxen.

"Oh shit this is bad. Two Zodiac fighting."

**Normal POV**

What do you mean he escaped? On his own or with help?" Vulcan asked at the crystal globe at the hologram of General Yang, who was sweating bullets as he saw those piercing yellow eyes glare into his very soul.

"He was a lot stronger than we thought."

Thats when General Orc spoke, "Don't worry...we will find him...with my new army. That Dragon Knight is mine."


	31. Belias Vs Toxen

**Buttercup's POV**

Malthus Shivar pointed his trident at Toxen, who was for once frowning but a smile quickly came back, as it shook itself from side to side, Malthus Shivar looked kinda weak.

"This isn't good, Malthus is Ice, it won't be able to fight Toxen in this heat." Butch said.

"C'mon you can do it! He's trying to eat me! He eats me! No Revenge for your town!"

Malthus eyes glowed, as it lifted its trident in the air. I felt a chill...as clouds quickly covered the sky...and it started to rain, it seemed strengthen by the rain as it flips around and its tail...even Shivar (the trophy girl) struggled a bit but screamed into the air, an icy howl...snow fell on top of our heads.

"We have to get out of here...you've gotten summoned him back." Brick yelled as he held on to his hat, as Shivar's Howl causes Toxen to flew back.

"What?"

"He's right, Toxen is a Zodiac Crystal of Gaia...of Earth...Basically Poisons and Rot..Ice is no match for that...you need Fire power...Malthus Shivar might get the upper hand at first...but..."Butch pulled me away as the battle rages on. Malthus gave it another swipe of his tail but this time Toxen grabs it and throws him against a rock. Toxen (I have to admit for the grossest and fattest thing I ever saw was fast) He jumped into the air and while still in the air, was stabbing his tail at Malthus who dodged it. Malthus lifted its trident and fired an ice beam, freezing Toxen, and swinging its trident, slamming Toxen against the rock.

"Huh?

"If Toxen was a Rock Crystal, yes...Malthus would be prefect...Rock is weak against Water and Ice, but Toxen is of the Swamp kind of Crystal...Look!" Blitz pointed as Toxen got back, it was blue but it seemed to enjoy being frozen. The melted ice seemed to drip on him and he was drinking the cold water."

"You need Fire...a Zodiac Fire Crystal..." Blitz commented, pointing at the Golden Orange Crystal up top of the bridge, "Isn't that one of them...it has a...is that a Ram?"

"You can see that?" I asked, but there was a large explosion.

Toxen gave a deep throat chuckle as it stretches its claws and pinning Malthus to a rock. Shivar gave another shriek, freezing his arms, they broke but Toxen regrew some claws back, still laughing and snapping his claws.

Phoenix burned itself to ashes.

"We have to get up there." Dusk said, "Before they destroy this whole Valley."

"I still can't fly." I gasped, damn this Overdrive form.

Xaldin let his wings out ( they were even bigger), he groaned in pain.

"C'mon, the rest of you get out of here." He pulled my arm, he flapped his wings, He flew almost as top speed to the Bridge...the Golden Orange Crystal...It didn't even respond to me...

Something was surrounding me...like dust...my gem was glowing...I gasped...as I felt like I was being choked...

**Butch's POV **

Just what the hell was going on? Buttercup was on the ground...holding her throat...her knees on the ground...

"Buttercup...Buttercup...what's wrong?" I tried to get close to her but this...dust...was blocking me...as more gathered around her, "Buttercup...Buttercup!" I was banging on this forcefield. My eyes widened...this isn't dust...does...does this...it felt like burnt remains...Ashes.

_"Phoenix is a bird that is reborn from its ashes into a woman."_

She was glowing red...as she screams...the dust...completely surrounded her...as she blazes into this...this...Woman...with black spiky hair...wearing this outfit...(The same lady on the Cover image basically) wearing this short skirt, that was hung more on the right side, revealing her left hip and red boots...these large fiery wings stretched out of her back. It had a fiery red rose on the left side of her hair.

I backed away...this isn't Buttercup...even if it had her figure. She looked at her hands...with those widened red eyes...She or it just smiled...and started screeched like a bird as she just flapped her wings...and flew top speed towards the Battle.

"Holy Shit!" I gasped as I saw, slashing at Toxen with flame like claws, breathing fire at Toxen's face as Toxen fell back, but Toxen smacked her to the ground as Malthus Shivar disappeared into the gem. It was like an ant fighting...well...a scorpion...It had to be the Phoenix, possessing her, it stumbled back up, as Toxen slammed its arm at her, I was shocked to see her holding it up, the Phoenix was using her strength...It had to. It flipped Toxen over to the ground...

_Such Strength_

Toxen got back up, but still grinning...and drooling, as the Phoenix held both hands together and opened it back up, creating this tiny red ball as she flew up in the air, and that tiny ball became a large ball as she threw it down. Toxen was hurt...it had a few bruises but He just laughed...it wasn't enough...He just grinned and jumped into the air...slamming her with his giant claw, to the ground.

"Please...Please...You have to stop this...She is the Star Goddess."

"_DeTox_."

"No...No...don't let him...I can't..."

I watched in horror as Toxen was still in the air, I watched as his tail, came right out of his back again and stabbed into the ground...the ground just turned into the...rotten vile green color...it looked like it was poison...the fumes looked so deadly...that she was coughing. She was slowly getting up...but he landed on the ground with a giant stomp.

"NO!" I lifted both of my hands up, as a tornado appeared surrounding him and blowing the poison fumes around him...I flew down there, at top speed. She was knocked out...I picked her up...just as I got her up, Toxen was right above us, ready to stomp on us. Just as I rolled of the way (I was never one of those guys who close their eyes as death was right there)...Toxen was sent flying into a wall, he was on fire. I looked up to see...this giant...Belias the Wise, just as the picture, it stood on two hooves, it had ram horns but no face, had this golden orange color fur as all over and the yeti like arms and claws, a goat like tail, in the center of its stomach, were two smaller arms and a man's face between the smaller arms. Belias held this large axe. Belias was burning with heat, as it swung his axe, Toxen was sweltering from the intense heat.

_"INFERNO!"_

Belias swung the axe, into the sky, and jumped along with it.

"Oh shit, time to go." I picked Buttercup up and flew off, Belias came crashing down with his axe causing a crack to appear and fires came shooting out, incinerating Toxen. He was burnt but he just laughed and disappeared...her gem looked gem as the sign of the Scropion appeared, and a fire Bird. I held her in my arms as Belias stood over me.

"Thank you...thank you."

Why was I acting like this? But I couldn't help it...she was safe and that's all that mattered...it bowed as the gem absorbed him and the sign of the ram appeared. The Crystals glowed brighter as they lifted themselves up and drifted away. The Phoenix's clothes disappeared back into her regular clothes and I mean back to the shirt and long jeans.

"What did I miss?" Buttercup asked as she stood up.


	32. Break up

**Back in the Pub at Sunset Valley**

No one saw nothing, Thanks to Blossom and the Scholar, I don't know how but I'm afraid to ask, might give me a headache.

"Blossom, enough with the cake." Brianna snapped as Blossom was eating her second slice of Gogi berry cake.

She gave Brianna a sharp look, "Listen I've had a rough day, any one touches my sweets get a swift kick."

"I love it when you're fiesty." Brick gave her a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Blitz was a little tensed up, as Dusk was playing pool, and every guy was tilting their heads to look.

"Why did Belias appeared so suddenly? Why not when Toxen first showed up?" Buttercup asked.

"Well, Legend said Belias...was imprisoned not for standing up to the gods, (he was too wise for that) but for stealing a woman's face for himself. But I discovered that the face belonged to The Shegoat Crystal Being of the Ghost Town Essence...and when her village and Crystal were destroyed, before she completely vanished, Belias took her face and pinned it to his stomach."

"Why?" Brick asked.

"For Love of course, maybe friends...force to be apart...Shegoat disappeared from existence, her crystal shattered by the draining life force...so why not keep something to remember her by." Blitz was smoking a scented cigarette, cinnamon scented.

"Hey!" Dusk yelled...a guy just smacked her on the behind. She brought her stick over his head, before Blitz stepped in and punched the guy.

"What's your deal?" The guy yelled.

"Thats my woman you just touched."

"Maybe she needs a real man."

"What?"

"3...2...1." Dusk counted down...Blitz was in a fight with the guy.

"Hey, my wallet is missing." A Man yelled checking his pockets, he just punched Brick in the face, "Bastard, give me back my wallet!"

"Son of a Bitch! Worry about you teeth!" Brick stood up and punched him square in the mouth. Blossom was enjoying her cake still. The fight just had this chain reaction, Sam was watching in excitement, as she hit a guy in the head with a bottle. Sam was grabbed by a guy, but Buttercup just kicked him in the face.

"Who taught you that?" Buttercup grabbed her, and gave her to the Scholar but heard a man screaming as Fang was biting into a man's ankles, the man kicked Fang off and Fang yelped, she gasped and was glowing yellow with though she was in regular clothes, "YOU JACK ASS!" She grabs a chair and smacks it against his hand.

"Knock it off, will ya?" Butch pulls Buttercup out of the fight, but accidentally had a hand on one of her boobs, Both blushing, Butch removes his hand quick as Buttercup had her arms over her chest, squealing like a girl again.

"That was an accident!" Butch was blushing fiery red, "But if it makes you feel better there's a lot more cushion than I thought."

"YOU PERV!" Buttercup screams, pushing him away, he bumps Blossom, knocking her cake to the ground. Blossom looked in complete teary eyed horror.

"He..made me drop...my Gogi Berry Cake." She looked at the fallen piece, when the first guy, who was fighting with Blitz stomped on it. She squeaked in shock, but her eyes glowed red as she back kicked the guy in the face, "You Monster!"

Buttercup was still blushing as she stood next to Dusk, she sighed, seeing Blossom beating up her tenth guy.

* * *

**Blitz's POV**

After the big Pub Fight, Butch was looking at a map.

"Alright we leave first thing in the morning, Blitz," Brick looked at me, "Are you sure you wanna do this?"

I nodded, my heart feeling so heavy...but I had to. Vulcan knows I'm alive, Brianna will be in danger.

**Next Morning**

I stared out at the sunrise as Brianna came up behind me, I knew it was her, always smelling of desert cactus rose. She wrapped her arms around my neck, kissing me on the cheek.

_Ok, at first I was gonna make her stay here but Brianna will never do that, no matter what. I would have to...break up with her._

"Good morning. Ya know, I love it when you fought that guy last night. I didn't need your help but I love it when you get jealous." She kissed me on the neck and stood in front of me, "Blitz...is something wrong?"

I sighed, "Brianna, my cousins are leaving...tomorrow morning."

"Ok?" She's sighed, "And you wanna go with them?"

"Well yeah." I wasn't surprise she guessed it right...halfway at least.

"Fine, I'll get my-"

I had to remind myself, it was for her protection,"No! You're staying here...This is where we...split up."

She glared at me, "Who says?"

"I do...It's over, Dusk." Ok, not the smartest thing to say for a break up, but it was the only way to make sure she doesn't follow us.

"You're joking right?"

"No, you're always beating me up or pushing me away...I've only put up with it because...I thought I could change you...you're so cold hearted-" I was shocked...she didn't hit me or storm off.

"Blitz? I-" She looked at a lost for words, she was breathing heavily, her hand to her chest. She tried to grab my hand but I snatched it away.

_I had to make it harsh, sound Harsh...you can do it Blitz._

"No...you stay away from me...I'm serious...It's over. I've had enough of this bullshit from you...I can't stand you...I mean you have a great body but who could deal with that mouth of yours!"

Brianna had tears in her eyes, Damn why doesn't she fight back, damn it all.

"YOU BASTARD!" She had her fist up, ready for a punch, she hits me on the chest several times, "HOW...CAN...YOU...JUST END IT LIKE THIS! I knew men were scum but you're the WORST! You just toss two years...just like that...like that! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

_That's it, just something._

She had tears running down her cheeks as she lowered her fist, she just hugged me, burying her face in my chest, "Please...please don't leave me...I know I...always threaten to leave you...but I don't ever mean it...I love you so much...I do! I love you."

Please stop, I wanted her to beat me up, but this was too much. This wasn't like her, this was nothing like her, which made it harder.

"You wanna know the truth, you annoy the shit out of me...with your perversions and your laid back attitude but you're so nice to me...even though I know I'm not the easiest person to get along with...I promise I'll change...I won't be so harsh and mean...Or nag you. Don't leave me alone; I can't stand being alone again."

I grope her butt, and she jumped back and slapped me.

"Change huh? We both know you'll never change."

"No that was a reflex, I'm sorry," She took a deep breath and crossed her arms, "Just leave...and don't come crying back you heartless BASTARD!"

That's my girl, Brick was waiting down.

"Bree." I sighed, fighting back my tears, she reluctantly turned and I kissed her, I gave her a pouch of money, "Be safe."

I hurried down the cliff, my heart ache with every step as my head was screaming "For her Protection."

"Blitz, are you sure?" Brick asked and I turned to see both of her hands covering her face.

"Being with you girl is good but keeping Vulcan far away from her is better."

I jumped into the wagon.

"Where's Bree Bree?" Sam asked, but I never answered, I watched as the valley got smaller and smaller, I had to tell myself it was for the best. She was a Fey...and Vulcan, it would have been an extra bonus.

_Being with you girl is good but keeping Vulcan far away from her is better._


	33. Chapter 33

**Blossom's POV**

I didn't know...Buttercup and I didn't know, if I knew, I would have never have let this happened. I couldn't say anything then...in front of Blitz but...we were stopped mid day, I stormed over towards Brick, he was looking at the map, we were know at Lava Spit Cranyon, part of the valley. It was a Cranyon...but instead of cracks were lava geysers.

Blitz just seem pale...and so tired...me and Brick break up all the time but...I don't think...Maybe that's it with them. I didn't really know that much about Brianna, after the destruction of a Aeroian Orphanage, she disappeared as Butch had said.

"How could you? How could you just agreed to leave her like that." I had my hands on my hips. He just looked at me.

"It was Blitz's choic-"

"No it was Bree's, How could you? She has no family...all she has is us, how could you two be so selfish...No...three be so selfish because I'm betting Butch knew about this." I was fragile right now, leaving the Valleys, brought back a lot of the pain. The pain of my father's death, being separated from Belle, and my family...The Caravan being destroyed right in front of me.

Brick crossed his arms, looking as mad as me, "Like when I tried to leave you behind. This is probably for the best, she won't be a distraction to him. He won't have to worry about protecting her.

My eyes widened and I looked at him, "Do you regret me coming? Do you regret...us?"

"No...Maybe..."

"So you finally accept it."

He angrily sighed and rolled his eyes, "Damn it Blossom, all I'm saying is that this is important ok...and it's hard to concentrate when you're around, fumbling half of the time...Not like-"

"Not like...go ahead and say it, like Buttercup," I growled, I knew it, he did like her, I guessed it from the moment he let her drive the horse.

"I wasn't going to say Buttercup, I bet she fumbles a lot too. She's just easier to get along with that's all."

"Don't screw with me, I've never seen you so happy, not even with me. You smile and relax when she's around...and you two are both athletes and both don't have much of a sweet tooth."

"Blossom, didn't Buttercup just go through something like this with Brianna and now you wanna do the same thing." He yelled at me.

"No...just stuffed it. I know for a fact you like her, I've seen you blush while telling the story and you grinning from ear to ear, "I stomped at the last time, a secret that I kept buried deep in my chest, "I know you kissed Bella."

Brick's eyes widened, but he turned his head around, "Don'to be stupid, I was drunk...I ask her to forgive me the next day."

"The only thing that liquor did was made you confess how you really feel...Buttercup is her splitting image. You can have her then..."

Brick had several tick marks on his head, "How did we even get from Brianna to Buttercup anyways?"

I walked off, passing Buttercup who just looked so confused. I crossed my arms and sighed. It wasn't fine, it really wasn't...What could he find she special about her? Buttercup had no chest, and Brick loves chest, she hardly had any curves, just a little hips; and her hair, she could be a relative of Beast.

**Flashback**

I stayed in Sunset Valley for a week, not knowing what to do. That's when I noticed the People were helping him pack, into a wagon.

"You have to take me with you." I said, as I followed him, maybe I kinda had a little crush on him. Who couldn't? It drove me crazy when those girls were flirting with him but he would just push them away.

"No way, you'll be safe here. The mayor has some room for you, and ypu can stay until you can get back on your feet." With that, he was about to leave...From years of traveling in a Caravan, I knew how to squeeze into boxes. I left the mayor a note, and made sure that he discovered it, when it was too late. I changed into my present outfit, taking my future weapons and hid inside a small box. I don't remember how long I was in there, I was asleep half of the time. In fact, someone opened the crate.

"Hey Boss, looks like we have a stowaway." I woke up quick and pulled out the bow, and an arrow magically appeared as I pointed it at the man, "Whoa, she's armed."

I was surrounded by men, "Back off." I jumped down and ran off, only to bump into...Shocked but Angry red eyes.

"What...the...hell?" He grabs my arm and pulled me into some old house, it looked abandoned...but I didn't know where we were. He pushed me down to a chair in front of a table, "I should have known, it was too easy...you have up too easily...Damn!"

I was so thirsty and hungry, that I was feeling dizzy...he gave me a bowl of water and bread...

"Damn this is gonna cut into my time, but I'm taking you back."

I got up so fast that I was dizzy again, "No, I've heard about you from traveling, you're the Prince Laxus, they call you Flaming Daggers or Hardcore Brick and you have a rebel army and stuff...but I want in."

He growled, smoke came from his nostrils, "No way in hell. Your father wanted me to keep you happy and safe, I think being in a rebel army, is the last thing he wanted. Now finish up, I'm taking you back."

"I...I want to avenge my father!" I yelled and he paused, thats when I knew I said the right thing, "You...You lost your dad too, King Roland...then you must know what it's like."

"Like I said, the Mayor will take good care of you. Now, c'mon..." He tried to grab my hand but I snatched it away.

Tears ran down my face, "No! You can take me back...but I'll run off again...you don't understand what it's like, to feel so helpless...to be taken away once again from your family and watch as so many innocent people die...Or maybe you're just too cold and hard core to understand...whats it like. The Dark Empire took my family away from me...my mother is missing...I want to still look for her, please...let me stay please."

"Blossom?" He shook his hea, sighing.

"Fine, you can try and stop me but I can stay where I'll be in your sight or I can go on my own and find my cousin." I stomped as he crossed his arms, "Fine!"

"Wait, my brother Ren Ling is coming...he gave me a message that there's a certain lady with him, who wants her cousin back. It'll be a shame if you waste your time to look for her when she's coming here. Don't you think?"

I squealed as I ran at him, but I tripped and crashed into his chest and we both hit the ground. I don't know how, but I just kissed him, and I was surprise that he wrapped his arms around me.

**End of Flashback**

**Normal POV**

A figure was watching from afar as his target was arguing with a pink bow girl.

"Hmmmm...Damn, I can't take 'em all especially with that Dragon Knight about," the figure looked over as Blitz was sighing while igniting one of the Scholar's books and eating the flames, the Scholar was crying in tears. That's when the communicator buzzed. The figure answered.

Vulcan cleared his throat, "Have you tracked them down?"

"Yeah, that was no trouble, the problem is snatching your target.

"Can you tell me-"

"The Kingdom of Cynder, at Lava Spit Canyon." The figure looked carefully as the shadows of one of the horses were acting weird, the figure noticed that something jumped from the horse's shadow to underneath the wagon, "That's something."

"The Kingdom of Cynder, how interesting and clever, even with my vast resources...It would be difficult...for me to reach my **beloved**. Capture my Queen, I'll worry about the dragon Knight," The screen shuts off and the view changes to a giant snout, "General Orc, I have a special job for you and your new recruits."

Vulcan gives them instructions, "And hurry, they're only a few days from the Mars Castle."

As he was finally able to pin point the location, Buttercup was holding to Fang who was trying to bite Butch.

"Don't worry my love, I shall have you in my embrace once again soon." He touch the crystal ball.

**Back to the others **

Buttercup jumped suddenly and was shivering.

"What's wrong?" Butch asked, Fang hissed but he just flicked it on the nose, "Shut it, you Demonic fuzz ball."

"I just felt really cold suddenly," She hugged Fang close to her face and he muzzled her, "He's not demonic, he's tough...big difference."


	34. The dress

**Buttercup's POV**

Not much happened today, we're finally on sandy ground, leaving the Cynderian Canyons, that's what I think they should be called anyways. The day went by pretty boring except fighting fiery imps and a giant worm. I was no help, thanks to the Overdrive, I wouldn't be able to transform in a while. I just felt so helpless, I really did. The Fiery Imps were these nasty ugly medium size monsters, at least bigger than Sam, hunched over, dark red skin and bat like wings, sharp claws and talons. They had the face of a pug but with dark red beady eyes and theit lips curled in an creepy toothy smile...and red horns that pointed downwards.

Fang was biting its leg as it tried to grab Sam. One of them grabbed him.

"Hey! Hands Off!" I smacks one with my back pack, but one of they grabbed my bag from me and started to shed it, "Bastard!" I punched it in the face, grabbing it by the horns and threw it into the air. Just as Blossom shot one with a light arrow, but they surrounded me...there was a gleam in their eyes...a gleam from my necklace, "Oh crap."

Just as they were about to jump me, some how the Fire Tyrants got loose, the Imps screeched but most were stomped to a pulp by the horses. The Fire Tyrants took no mercy as Fury stomped an Imp into white light.

Scholar Utonium was so happy that the one Imp that was trying to take his books away, ran away.

Blossom sighed, "Oh man just look at this...they got into almost everything."

"What did they want?"

"Imps are little trouble makers, they love shiny things and go after it, they're relentless, but thanks to Prince Laxus' horses..."

I sighed looking at my extra clothes, the one that Muriel gave me, the shirt was shedded.

The men were fighting the giant Worm.

"_White Whorl!_" Butch lifted his hand as a pure white tornado appeared."_Dragon's Fiery Breath!"_

Blitz's face became swollen, as if he was gonna explode from holding his breath too long, when he finally unleashed his attack, It was like standing in front of an oven as he blew flames from his mouth, cooking the Lava Worm. Blossom shot it with one arrow, and the Worm just exploded, covering everyone is guts. We were just feet away from this...forest in the desert unless it was a mirage. It did look a little withered, until...well...I was close enough.

"Nope, it's real. I'm surprise that this forest is still alive, well...it's better now. This is the Cynderian enchanted Forest...Legend has it, An Ancient Earth Wyrm crashed here, as it rested here for a few days, plants started to grow, life itself just bloomed. Even after the Wyrm left, the forest lived on."

I never thought I would miss green so much, the forest just bloomed, the trees fattened up and I could hear water. A river of water just flowed through, it was weird how there was no water fall.

"Ladies get to bathe first!" Blossom yelled, "And no peeking."

"Damn." Brick snapped his fingers, "I was looking forward to that."

"Me too, but oh well." Butch sighed, looking at me, "I have to say Butterball, I'm kinda curious...at the Pub...you didn't feel flat chested."

I stomped, I was embarrassed, "Shut up!" I walked away. Even with Blossom about I still felt a little weird about bathing in front of anyone. I just did, but I found this thing...at a tree, where water was falling in front of it...like a shower...a freezing cold shower, surround by leaves.

My spare clothes were shredded, I was stuck...I would have to wait until my usual clothes dry, I clenched the towel right around me. Sam jumped in no problem, I was washing my other clothes, in the shower thing not looking at Blossom and hanging them on a branch.

"Oh...I almost forgot...I got something...well Brianna picked it out...at Sunset Valley." Blossom giggled as she got out, wrapping a towel around her, she pulled something out...a dress and weird shoes.

"I rather freeze." I glared at her, I promised myself I would never wear a dress ever again. I ignored it but Blossom was just smiling, as I cool breeze blew through.

Now, for the real job, Fang was still covered in goo, he was fighting me, he even bit me, "Ow...C'mon...just a little scrub...it's ok." I grabbed some soap and garaged that little fuzz ball until he was a soap ball. I thought scrubbing was bad, I slowly held him in the shower thing, "Just in and out, I promise."

He roar meowed me, with those big pleading eyes. It was getting colder and colder.

"Oh Fang, just a rinse off, and no more baths." I pouted as I put the water on his head and he screams like a possessed child, he clawed my shirt and clenched me tight, "Ow...Fang! Ok...ok...no more." I said and he jumped off and shook all the water off. Sam was out of the pond, soaking wet, her ears dripping, I toweled her off and put on a long sleeve big white shirt, that Butch gave me for her.

My clothes were frozen stiff, and the sun was disappearing. I looked over and Blossom had that dress up...

"Buttercup, c'mon, you'll freeze to death...this dress has magic qualities like all our clothes, like Butch, his stretches around his wings when he extends them. Brick's is fire proof and lime light weight armor. Blitz, well...he has armor like skin but mines is tear proof and blocks dark attacks. This dress was made to protect you from extreme hot and cold weather and the shoes were made to travel rough terrain."

"So it's Armor?"'I asked, sighing.

"Yes, think of it as armor. As we get closer to Mars Castle, it's gonna get hotter...unimaginably hot. In fact at the next city, we're gonna fire proof out clothes."

I sighed again, it's armor not a dress, think of it as protection, "Fine."

I put the 'armor' on and turned to see Blossom squealed in joy, "You're so cute...and beautiful..."

She had the same clothes on but she was holding some dirty clothes, she sighed, "You shouldn't have really nothing to be ashamed of. You're really pretty yeah know...no wonder."

What was wrong with her? No wonder what?

This dress was just as short as my PPGZ skirt, damn dress...but I felt so...warm.

* * *

**Butch's POV**

I already told my bath, and wore the same spare clothes.

"Anyone hungry, nothing like A Worm to make you feel like a man...or someone tough." Blitz joked, he had cheered himself up a little, but I could still see it, that heart break. If he missed Brianna so much, why not go back to her, say he made a mistake and get her back.

"Me! Me!" I heard Sam yell and jump into my lap.

"I'm starving." I heard Buttercup yelled, I turned to see...a green strapless mini-dress made up of three zippers (two appear just to be decorative) but the one in the middle went all the way down; as well as a yellow halter top underneath her mini-dress with a black hood. She wore her black fingerless gloves and those green ankle sneakers/ flat boots, that had black shoe lace, she still had on that white belt around her waist. She looked...out of this world beautiful.

My face felt burning red, "Is that you? Buttercup?"

"Any jokes...and I'll punch you."

"No...no...you look nice. You'll need it for where we going."

"Damn, but we are gonna have to make another stop for supplies at the next town. Thing is, I was sure I brought enough food, oh well. Those Imps..." Brick sighed, "It seems...that there won't be anymore towns for a while, they just disappeared off the map. There is one, Cynder's Capital City, Asheia, but that's five days away, at least. But there is another Village, Sand Storm Town...I'm taking a bath."

"Anybody want a smoked Worm Kaboob," Blitz removed pieces of it from the fire. It was starting to get chilly, I could see my breath but I wasn't cold, not with her by me.

"I'll try." She raised her hand as her stomach grumbled. He gave her one of those sharp skewers, took a bite, "Taste like chicken."

"Chicken...oh she must mean the fire spit chicken. Anybody else?" Blitz asked, Isighed raising my hand, she was feeding that little demon.

"We should tell ghost stories." Blitz suggested, Buttercup jumped up super quick, she just had this strange look...

"I have to go do...something." She ran off quickly.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Buttercup stopped at a tree, Fang followed her.

"Damn it, he said Ghost Stories...But I hate Ghost...they freak me out..."

"Yeah I hate them..." A voice said behind her that caused her to jump, it was Brick.

"Son of a Bitch!" She slaps his arm.

"Ow! Damn that hurt!"

"Serves you right." Buttercup blushed as she saw that he had his shirt off, "What's going on with you and Blossom anyway?"

"What do you mean?"

"She's sad, oh and the fact that the two of you haven't done your gross flirty shit."

"She broke up with me...again." He sighed.

"Why? What did you do?"

"She thinks I'm in love with someone else..."

"Who?" She asked and he gave her this look that made her back away, "Well...it's not true right...right?"

He didn't say a word at first, "I don't know myself anymore...we do get along and have a lot in common..."

"Well...she'll come back, I'm sure. Goodnight."

"Wait, would it really be so wrong...if I..." He grabbed her hand and pulled her face closer to his...

The shadows from under the wagon stretched as a figure stood up, eating a piece of fruit.

**Please don't hate me.**


	35. Brickercup

**Buttercup's POV**

_"This is wrong, pull away! Pull away! Snap out of it!" _I was screaming inside, but he held my face in his hands...put my hands on his chest and tried to push away, "_He smells of..._

I was finally able to push back to broke that hot kiss...

_"Blossom." _I heard him whisper.

I snap myself out of it, but he did manage to kiss me...It did make my face really hot but... and pushed him back all the way, he stumbled back into a tree.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Asshole." I was pissed now, he was drinking, he smelled of alcohol, I saw a bottle in his hand and he called me Blossom.

"What? Huh? I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I'm so tired...so Tired." He was broken hearted, he was burning up and sweating, "I'm going to bed, you better get some sleep, you're driving."

"Wait, Brick." I grabbed him by the shoulder, "Are you having another attack?"

He just pushed me away, "Don't baby me, I don't care if she doesn't love me anymore, I'll keep my promise to make her happy and shit."

He wasn't making sense, but he staggered back, leaving me alone. I saw Dave drunk one time, Mom was trying a new recipe for Egg Nog Pie, and well, she put too much alcohol in it, too much for it to evaporate and well...Dave got drunk. He was happy and sad at the same time, dancing and picked a fight with the door...and Dad...it was like he was infected with the Belle Virus. Drunk people just do crazy stuff right.

I couldnt sleep at all, I was too busy trying to figure out what the hell happened...I shook my head, I will never tell Blossom this, but this...'armor' was very useful, at least I wasn't cold, but I comes off as soon as my clothes are warmed up.

"Oh Damn, what am I gonna do?" I was sitting in the wagon...this wasn't that bad, but what about Brick...who do I ask about this stuff...he kiss me, and the worse part...I liked it. I've never been kiss...like that...

I thought about that time on the Airship...me and Butch barely kissed...

**Flashback**

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" It was just a reflex, I pushed him back...my face was blazing...I think steam was escaping from my ears to keep my head from exploding.

_"He was going to kiss me? He was going to kiss me! He was going to kiss me!"_

He got flew back up, I guess I knocked him off...I wasn't really paying attention.

He was fuming mad, "WHAT THE HELL! WHAT, NOW YOU'RE GONNA START PUSHING ME! ARE YOU-"

I shot back at him, "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TA PULL HUH? WHAT THAT STUNT?" I crossed my arms, standing up still holding my skirt down.

"WHAT STUNT! WHAT THE-" He stood up, standing an inch taller than me.

"WHY ARE YOU MAKING THINGS COMPLICATED!"

He sighs, "What are you talking about now? Damn, you're the most infuriating person I have ever met."

Now...I was enraged, he acts like this was nothing...but...but...

"You...You...you know what I'm talking about? What the hell was that, just now?"

"What was what?" He crossed his arms, I just pushed him, he was about to fall off the crow's nest again.

"Oh crap!" I just grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back...a little to hard...and we..were an inch away again and just froze...the way he looked at me. I wouldn't call it a kiss...it was too light...maybe a peck...

That's when I heard a horn and Boomer came up...just as we separated, "Hey Butch...well..well, hope I'm not interrupting anything, I can just leave."

"No! No you're not." Butch blushed, he cleared his throat, "What is it?"

**End of Flashback**

It was just a light peck but so much heat...goosebumps were on my arms at just remembering that.

"Are there no other girls for these guys to like. I already have the Dark Bastard after...then there's Butch but...I have no idea with that and now Brick."

"He wasn't thinking about me anyways..."I sighed again as my heart sunk to my feet. This is a diaster just waiting to happen...I mean Bubbles told me about the time that Blossom thought she had a crush on her math tutor, and Blossom went postal. If this Blossom was anything...what a minute...they're almost identical...she's gonna pin me to the wall or use that whip to slice me in half. All these mixed emotions...my **first kiss**...is with a drunk. I was a little worried about what Butch was gonna do...probably nothing, we're just friends.

That hurt just as much...we couldn't be anything more because...in the end I couldn't stay...I can't stay...And now...and now...I just made things worse...those two would have gotten back together...right? Not after this...damn...damn...damn..damn!

"So there you are?" I heard a voice and I felt a hand on my shoulder, without even thinking I flipped him, "Surprise ya?"

It was Blitz, he was smiling, as his hair covered his eyes, I put one foot on his chest, "What the hell?"

"I never pictured you for the stripes type. Very nice, I must say."

"What?" It took a second to figure it out, I removed my leg and was shaking with rage, "You Perv." I forgot I was wearing this dumb outfit.

"Sorry, can't help it when I see a pretty face but you shouldn't be out here alone...I smell someone else around here...it's very confusing...the scent stops at the wagon but there's no one here...and it's not you...either...nope."

My spine did shiver a bit at the thought of a ghost, but I shook my head, "Huh? So you have great eye sight and super smell?"

"I'm a Dragon Knight, dragons have the best eye sight, especially with shiny things and great noses. But I can't make heads or tails of this scent, I thought it was Brianna...but she can't vanish in thin air. What's up?"

"Oh, it's nothing."

"You smell a little of...whiskey...but...very small like..."Blitz sat next to me, I stood up, embarrassed as he gave me this strange look like he may have figured it out, "Ya know, Xaldin may seem cold hearted, but he's really caring...and he means well. He just has that Windy storm of a temper, sudden and severe and Laxus...well...hot tempered and burning like lava itself, " He laughed, "I remember one time, when we were five, he got so pissed off that he started shooting fire balls at us."

"Oh yes, Laxus...I mean Brick told me that story. But...I'm curious, I heard everything about the four Princes but I didn't hear about you until we set off for Cynder. Why is that?"

"They're just trying to protect me...from Cousin Vulcan...I'm the only other family they have and the last of the Dragon Knights, so..." He looked down at the ground.

"Wait, did you say Cousin...Vulcan...the Dark Lord is your Cousin...that means...Vulcan is...I mean...I did think about it but this first time...And he would torture you and tried to kill them...but why you...back in the basement, it was like...more to it."

"I know it shocks me too. You caught that huh? The Sages made a lot of Prophecies, not that many people can recall them.

* * *

**Blitz's POV**

I remembered it...I don't think I could ever forget it...It was at our Doomed Birthday party. My father was looking for me, most likely to scowl me for my behavior at the party, but I ran away from him...I even sprayed myself with Lady's perfume, to knock off my scent, It was that bad. My father wasn't the easiest man to get along with, much less read...he always said as a Direct Descendant of the Great Fire Dragon, I had to behave with honor and dignity...yeah...like that was easy for me. I hid in a room, as the door was opening, I hid under a desk.

Uncle Roland was talking, "Really Mystique, it's my sons' and Blitz's birthday couldn't this wait?"

"I apologize greatly your majesty but it cannot wait...You already know what Vulcan has done, about the Village of Lunara, he tried to kill the child born of light and darkness, but I've came for another Prophecy."

"Honestly Mystique, this is too many prophecies." Uncle Roland commented.

"Yes, but that's because only so much will happen...besides a Goddess coming from the Stars accompany by a creature of Legend and a gem of magic, A Prince spilt in two...the child of light and darkness...I've brought another one at your door...Your Successor, the true heir of your throne..." The woman sighs, "I just want you to know that this comes from **Angelica** herself, the Zodiac Crystal of Virgo."

Uncle Roland said, "This is serious."

"She said that...There is a reason that you have five Royals heirs."

"It...It can't be."

"Your father's kindness, has rewarded you with the key to Salvation...for it is the boy with no royal ties but is a noble within his own right. A Prince among his kind, holds the Throne of Light in his heart."

"I understand...this is unsettling...He must never know...Vulcan can not find out."

"I shall say nothing. Iroh should be told though, he is rising the future King of Luminousa."


	36. Another Attack

**Buttercup's POV**

There was this strange monster standing in front of me...the background was...I was surrounded by this lava...I looked up to see that I must've been underground...and standing in front of me was this monster...

"Haven't seen you in a while..."I said, he...I'm assuming its a guy...had the face of a lion, a white beard and these weird antlers...golden antler things that went straight back that kinda seem like a crown or maybe head gear to me now that I saw him or it again...he was ripped though...covered in muscles...wearing shredeed pants or shorts...but it was his hands that always stuck out to me...they were just plain weird for my taste. At first it was smooth...like a sledge hammer but the back end curled up like dear antlers all the way to his back.

He just looked down at me...with those yellow cat like eyes, not responding...It has been a while...I remembered...it was the night after all the craziness and becoming The Green PowerPuff Girl...it was when I was asleep...it was the same background and there he was...standing in front of me. Of course, it freaked me out the first time...especially when it roared and I woke up screaming.

This time was different...I saw someone else there...someone wearing a dress...a white shredded dress with silver bra like top...whatever the hell those are called...she had this weird crown on her head that looked more like a building to me...she held the dress up like it was too much to wear and she would trip over it. Her skin was golden...her hair was silver...she had the coldest blue eyes and six wings that were a golden red color...Now she freaked me out now.

She looked like someone you didn't wanna ever piss off...but her frown...that angry frown...turned into a half smile...her wings spread out as she begin to glow brighter...She held a ball in her hands...and...and I was in this strange room that was on fire...I heard crying...the little boy crying as he covered his ears...he was hiding in a hole in the wall...

I covered my mouth as I saw this figure who was holding the head...as he reached through the hole and pulled the dark hair boy through the hole by the hair. The wails were too much...as the figur snickered at his crying, he even put the head in front of his face.

"STOP!" I screamed, I tried to tackle the man but I went right through him.

"What's the matter Xaldin? Don't like Dad anymore?"

Butch was just crying...

The Figure shushes him, dropping the head and lifting a sword to his neck, "Now now now, I promise I'll make it painl-" But at that moment...I saw a flash of ginger colored hair...that stabbed the figure with a big sword...in the side of his hip...The figure howled in pain dropping Butch to the ground...I knew that cap anywhere...it had to be Brick...Beast jumped in to slash the hooded man and Butch blasted the Hooded man with a wind blast, making him smack the wall...to reveal white spiky hair...but those cold yellow eyes.

The shock on their faces were unforgettable...I think...their hearts were broken...

Beast looked especially heart broken as he saw the blood and...and the head... " Eldest Brother...you hurt Dad...you hurt Dad...And you tried to hurt Big Brother Xaldin." The way Beast sounded was heart breaking to hear...I couldn't bare it...

"Bastard!" Brick yelled, he was about to charge at him but Butch stopped him...and they just ran out.

"I will kill you! I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU!" The man screamed.

I shot up, that night mare was too much. I heard this...this gurgling sound...I looked around the camp fire...Butch...I went through his bag, and found that strange bottle that I saw before with the last attack...I ran out quickly...Brick looked fine...maybe a little sweaty...I walked fast after the gurgling sound and found Butch near the water, he was on the ground and he...he was having another attack...

"Damn you." I whispered...I pulled the cork out of the bottle and held his head up, "Drink it."

He just shook wildly...but I held his face still and nearly broke his neck...I couldn't it...after what I saw...I couldn't stand to see him being hurt...what if...what if my dream was what he was dreaming and it caused an attack or something.

"C'mon, please just drink it...please. You gotta get better, you dope." I put the bottle to his lips and...I don't know why but he didn't fight me as much...not like last time. He was clawing in the air but as I pulled bottle from his mouth...he barely spit it out as I closed his lips shut and held his head back. He still struggled but I held on tight.

"It's ok...It's ok...Just swallow...swallow and it's over." I said and in no time, the struggling stopped and he seem to have fallen back asleep. I dragged him back to the Camp fire...thank goodness the jerk is so light...I placed him on the wagon to keep watch but I soon fell asleep.

**The Next Morning**

"What happen to my clothes?" I screamed, they were dirty again...and they smell gross...and covered in mud, I stomped, "ALRIGHT WHO DID THIS!"

Everyone just looked at each other, except Brick who was still asleep, Blossom was shaking him to wake him up.

"Leave...*hiccup* me alone, Cow." He pushes her away.

"Oh gross," Blossom pinched her nose, "He's been drinking again, he's useless. But...but he's so...adorable!" Blossom just started hugging him.

"Leave me alone." He mumbled.

I had tears in my eyes, "I can't wear this, it's a dress...I hate dresses." I pointed at Blitz, "It was you! You're the only one who was up! Or you!" I pointed at Butch, he seemed a little too happy.

He sighed, "What did I do now? Look, we don't have time for this. Burn the clothes and let's get moving, we'll get you some new clothes in Asheia," He wasn't even looking at me in the face, "But I gotta say, I'm gonna really enjoy this. I guess dreams do come true. I have another question, is it true? Are you wearing stripes?"

"What are you talking about? What Stripe-" That's when it hits me and my face felt instantly hot.

"Could I see?"

I stomped in angry, "You Bast- You Nasty Pervert! I'll show you something! That's for sure!" I lifted up my fist in complete rage. After all I did for that jerk last night...

He had that same calm coldness from before, "I was only joking...look, I didn't do it...but anyway...you should burn them...they're faded and trust me that smell isn't gonna come out. Besides...I promise when we get to Asheia, we'll get you some new clothes."

"Wait Butch..."I had to ask, "Do you...Do you remember anything about last night?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Not really...had one of my highsights again...but...its weird...this time...I was ok...it was like I was just ok...Can't explain it."

"Let's Go BB!" Sam and Fang jumped into my arms, knocking me to the ground.

I was driving the wagon now, I could barely focus...Brick was pretty much out of it...oh man I had no idea what to do, I really didn't...I mean I've seen this crap on t.v between the sport highlights but honestly I don't know...total cliché...I just know something bad is gonna happen or someone's gonna find out. But I can't help but feel...so torn...I been kissed at least two...no wait three.

I shivered at the thought of the Dark Lord back at Breezy Hill City, that doesn't count...I was forced...Gross!

Scholar Utonium sat beside me...he was talking but I could barely focus...Until...

"Excuse me, Ms. Buttercup."

"Huh?" I shook my head, "I'm sorry. What?"

"I was asking at your belt. May I see it?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Sure, why not?" I pulled out the compact...

"Interesting..."

"Professor...I mean Utonium...do you remember anything about the boys' fifth birthday."

His smile soon became a saddened frown, "Well...no...I'm glad for that...King Roland sent me to the temple of Angelica...for a little more research...when I came back...the castle was in flames...Bardock gave me Sebastian, who was passed out from the smoke...I was in charge of taking him to Artica to a Friend of his, Earl Lester...but...I was really nervous about the boss..."

"Angelica?"

"Oh yes, she the Zodiac Crystal of Luminousa, and the Zodiac Crystal Virgo. She is believe to have been the laser in the legend of the revolt against the gods...she is the reason that Sages, who's some duty is to tend to the Crystal Beings in the temple, blessed with the ability to see into the future. Aegyls are of course...are gifted with only sensing the past except...one person...**Bella**. She was gifted...truly she was...she could see into the future...maybe blessed by Angelica herself."

"Oh great." I rolled my eyes. I don't think he caught on to my sarcasm.

"Isn't it, now Toxen, the Zodiac Crystal of Scorpio, he was believed to have been a beautiful being in the beginning." He laughed as I stuck my tongue out, "Yes...I know...but he was corrupt when he was ordered to suck the evil and the poisons of humanity into his own body, but it was too much...and the beautiful Being became a disgusting ball of flesh and the poison of humanity flowed through his veins."

"I guess I would be mad too."

"I guess so, but the best one is Hashmal...the Zodiac Crystal of Leo."

"Leo...as in the lion."

_As in the one from my dreams?_

"Well...yeah...he was the King among the Beings, strongest of the strong...well...second strongest perhaps if the 13th one really exist...it was believe that he...with his strong arms...created the lands of Aspirirana itself. But for some strange reason...he disappeared...the hammer himself."

"The Hammer."

Thats when...there suddenly appeared a sand storm...monster.

"Oh no...Damn it...It's the Sand Wyrm!" Blitz yelled, "Pull us away! Now!"


	37. Duskia

**Blossom's POV**

This was bad...this was real bad...I remember my 'Family' in my days traveling in my Dad's Caravan...talking about this creature. Men were running away from this menace...this monster who couldn't be destroyed...Blitz jumped up front, pulling the reigns as the Fire Tyrants stomped their hooves, the beast did back away but roared and spread its wings with a roar. We somehow drove right back the thing, as the Wyrm roared, chasing right after us. I shook Laxus...as a sand storm formed, chasing us and all I could see was this dragon head chasing after us. It had red eyes, as it looked at us, roaring again. I pulled out my bow and fired a light arrow into the sand tornado...the light energy did slow it down but it quickly gained speed on us. This wasn't good.

This was a legendary beast.

Buttercup jumped into the back and held on to Sam as she was about to fall out, Butch held into Brick, he was still passed out.

"What is that?" She yelled. The dragon hesitated from another shot of my light arrow.

"It's a Sand Wyrm...an ancient type of dragon," Blitz replied.

"This is impossible...we have to get out of its territory, they're extremely terriotorial." Butch flew out of the wagon, and high above the Sand Wyrm's storm, he pulled out his lanc. And they spilt into smaller lances.

_"Aeros' Fury Storm."_

He glowed bright white as the lances spun around him, creating this white electric tornado...it was brilliant...Oh man, Butch is just so brilliant himself. It did slow the Dragon to a halt as it was trapped in his spell.

"That should by us some time, damn! I mean," Butch looked nervously at Buttercup's glare but she just sighed, "Anyways, what us that thing doing so Far East."

"Is there anyway to stop it?" Buttercup asked, "What if I-"

"Just leaving, those things are the ancient protecters of a village...The Fairy Village of Duskia." Blitz sighed but he hurried along, "We'll be safe in there."

"But why?" I asked, there was shaking as another, flew over us...spreading its sandy wings over us. It landed in front of us, but it's body was still sand like and the horses just charged us through it, I watched as the thing reformed and started charging after us, "But you can talk to dragons, can't you...communicate with them or something?"

"The only thing those dragons will listen to is a Desert Muse Fey, it's their village after all."

I think my heart skipped a beat at what he said, we were going to Brianna's home...Our Mysterious Dusk and we were going to her home. The wagon shook and rattled as the dragon was catching it, it was really just no use, my arrows went right through this one...

Just as it was closing in, it just stopped...and I thought the sun was blocked or something...That's when the wagon stopped moving.

"What a rush huh? Didn't think we would make it." Blitz jumped from the wagon. The Fire Tyrants ignited themselves, lighting up the area but there was a little light coming from the outside... We were in a cave...that was for sure. Brick stirred but he hiccuped and went back to sleep.

"Cmon, I guess we're gonna have to avoid our Ghost Town, Sandy..." Blitz joked as Buttercup sighed in relief, "But stay in the light...just in case. But Duskia should be up ahead."

"What you don't like Ghost towns, "I joked, or at least tried to.

"I just don't...I just don't like ghosts much ok...not even the word. But I'm curious, I wonder what a Fey Village looks like."

"I don't know myself, Bre wasn't the type to talk much about her past."

I was thinking about how we first met her.

**Flashback**

"I could kill you! Take it back! You're the meanest boyfriend ever!"

I was angry with Brick, he called me fat...he said I was gonna be fat if I didn't stop eating all those sweets. That jerk, I was chasing him around the Rebel Base close to Dalmasca. It was...I think right after his Uncle Iroh was killed.

"Calm down, all I'm saying is...if you get fat, I'm gonna dump ya, is that so wrong?"

I just started crying out loud, "How could you be so cruel to me, I just wanted to cheer you up!"

Bella growled in frustration but she went back to kicking her Deez Ball into the air, kicking it back and forth between her knees and legs.

"Well you two stop the violence, peace and crackers or time out." Onyx sighed but she quickly giggled as she heard Ren Ling's stomach growl, she had hearts floating above her head, "Oh is my darling Pumpkin hungry, you're so precious...I could just eat you up. Tea time!" She giggled again as she pulled a tray from her hat.

That was when Blitz came in, he looked exhausted and saddened. I barely knew him, but it was a pretty rare thing for him to be sad or if he was...he was that type of person who would hide it. It was the girl who came in behind him that had everyone gasping, especially Butch. They hugged each other, (Bella wasn't too happy about that) and we were introduced but Dusk just seemed rude...We even started calling her Brianna because of how such a Princess she would act, except Bubbles...and Belle called her Bree Bree.

Brianna always kept her past to herself. For one thing, she sat by herself a lot...I would sometimes see her, crying or on the break of tears. When I heard she was a Fey, I was stunned, all Fey have wings...they do get to a certain age when they could hide them but...I never saw hers. It was Belle who finally approached her.

"Hey there, you want some tea?" Belle clapped.

"No."

"Yes, ok perfect. C'mon, you look like a total Jasmine kinda girl, Bree Bree." Belle wrapped her arms around Brianna's neck, "Now then come over here. With the rest of us...don't worry I have to force Bellie here too." Belle laughed, finally pushing Brianna to a seat. Brianna looked shocked, I'm sure she noticed it too. If Belle invites you for tea, you couldn't get out of it. In fact, one time, she made an orge have tea time with her...it was scary...and trust me, it was the ogre who was scared.

"So...uh Dusk right? Where are you from?" Bubbles asked, always being polite and stuff.

"The Desert." She said and nothing else.

"Yes...ok...but where exactly?" I asked, but Brianna just cut it short there.

I remember Bella just slamming her fist on the table, "Sit your ass back down! I get if you don't wanna talk and crap but you're not the only person here suffering exactly."

Brianna's eyes widened but quickly narrowed into a deadly glare, "Oh right like I'm gonna suddenly listen to you, bite me!"

We could barely breathe, Bella may not have looked it, but she was the toughest fighter in the Rebel Base and not someone you wanna piss off.

Bella shattered the cup with her bare hand, " What did you say?"

"I said bite me! If I don't wanna share, I don't have to, and...I wouldn't share them with a shaggy dog like you!"

"Did I say you had to share your shit? All I said was you're not the only one with problems here! Blitz just lost his father...You Dumb Cow!"

"Screw you and the cat that dragged you in here."

"You wanna fight!"

"Bring it on!" Bree pulled out her spiked fan while Bella's metallic hammer formed as she pulled it from around her waist. We tried talking them out of it but it was no use, we were pushed aside by the rebel soliders.

"Now hold on!" Blitz stepped in, I was relieve to see someone being an adult here, "I wanna good clean fight *I fell over*...Oh Hell...I wanna see some hair pulling and clothes ripping action ok?"

"What?" They both yelled.

"What? Two sexy hotter than the lava, women getting into a cat fight. Nothing hotter than that? Am I right guys?"

All the soldiers cheered.

"But no touching, this hot creature is mine." Blitz teased, as Brianna was glowing white with rage.

Butch just walked into the circle.

"Now guys, that's not true...shirtless cat fights are better."

"Why you...Little...Perv!" Bella was glowing yellow with rage as she was about to swing her hammer at him, "I'm gonna kill you."

And Brianna went after Blitz.

I sighed as Brick stood next to me, "What a couple of hot heads? Those two need to calm down, right Bricky?"

"Of course...Chunky."

* * *

End of Flashback

Buttercup was dying of laughter, she held Fang in her arms and Sam was on Butch's back as we walked deeper into the cave, Blitz was leading the horses.

"He called you chunky! Oh man...I would have died."

"Oh shut it, it wasn't that funny," I then whispered into her ears, "Butch is just as much as a perv as back then...the fact that he's going back to his old self again. It's kinda cute to see him happy."

"So Butch, started that whole shirtless fighting thing huh? Slime ball."

There was a light that opened and I gasped and stared at the beauty of Duskia. There was an opening at the top, where light shined all over the Village...the ground was dark and brown, and weeds were growing every where. It...looked deserted...in fact...I could sense...it...there was a tragedy here. An Underground Village...there were wooden houses but also...there were wooden crosses...like graves.

"We should be ok here..." Blitz sighed.

"Will the Muse people or whatever be ok with that?" Buttercup just asked.

"I don't see why not? They either fleed or were killed here...Dusk told me...this place..." Blitz cheered his throat and smiled, "Anyways, we should rest up."

_"Is that why? She never wanted to talk about her home. Did she lose a whole village?"_


	38. Ghost Town

**Buttercup's POV**

I should've never listened to Blitz's ghost story, when we were walking through that dark cave earlier...I wasn't scared of ghost stories like that but...after that dumb ghost looking for his sheep at the museum one time. I like to stay as faraway from that stuff as possible...I mean...Halloween was ok...sometimes.

**The Traveler bowed his hat at the young boy, "You tell your father I said thank you."**

**The boy nodded and bowed, he disappeared into the forest.**

**The old man greeted the stranger, "Well...welcome...I must say...I'm surprise...we don't get many visitors to our town, welcome. How did you get here.**

**"Oh I was escorted through the Dedo Woods."**

**Everyone dropped their cups and looked at him.**

**"Escorted by whom?"**

** "**_**Farmer Manson's house...very helpful lad. I think his name is Seth."**_

_**That was when the people looked at the traveler puzzled and the old man shook his head, "I know Manson, he doesn't have a son...well not for long time at least."**_

_**"Well...maybe it was a helper..."**_

_**"I don't think so...you said a boy named Seth...what did he look like?"**_

_**"He had pale blond hair and green eyes, black pants and white shirt. He was a little cold and pale...and soaking wet...he should dry off before he catches a death of cold."**_

_**The old man's eyes widened, "That's impossible...he had a son named Seth...with that description...but he died...he drowned in the Dedo Woods' River... About 5 years ago."**_

I did have a chill going up my spine but...I hid it well...I hate anything involving ghost.

I yawned, "Oh please, you're gonna have ta do better then that."

The village was so empty...so cold...even as life started to fill through this place...my problems seemed so little compared to this...a village with wooden crosses like graves and so many too. As I took my first step into the village, the earth...the ground flourished under my feet...flowers sprouted and there was a little forest area...because trees started to sprout...water started to flow...I could hear a water fall...I could see the small streams flowing through the village...it sort of echoed throughout the village...giving it that kinda harmonic echoed and the light shining through the...let's just say sun roof...I bet this village was beautiful...if only there could've been people and not these wooden crosses...

Blitz sighed, "Is this why she always said...she didn't have a home. I just neve pictured this."

"I think we should leave. I feel like we're trepassing." Butch said, "But...I know we can't just leave...can we?"

"No...we can't. Those things could be on the other side as well...and with night falling soon...it's best if we stay here...a lot of things come out in the dark...worse things." Blitz sighed, "I'm sure there will be some food here."

My stomach rumbled, I forgot how hungry I was...the two looked back at me as if finally noticing me. Of course, what I didn't know was Brick was right beside Butch, I looked away instantly as my heart was hammering so fast. I could feel Brick's eyes on me...as my stomach growled louder.

"So...let's see if we have some food left huh?" Blit's tried to smile and walked off. Laxus just yawned as he walked right past me, but not without smiling at me, my heart just jumped into my throat, I even turned to watch him walk away. My mind just went right back to that kiss...that damn kiss...why me? Huh? Why? Back at home, I was the girl that all the guys ran away from, who put fear into their hearts, and was always over looked.

But here...damn this world...It was like...I was beautiful...even with my flaw...my flat chest...my lack of sex appeal...my shaggy dread hair...I was beautiful here...I don't know if I should like it or hate it. I hate it right now because of the spot that jackass put me in...

"Hey, what's up," Butch sighed looking at me, I was a little startled by him. I felt like I betrayed him too. Why was that? We're not a couple...we're not...Telling myself that, I felt like...it felt like...I wanted to be...I wouldn't mind it...but I'm dumb...It wouldn't work...there was no point because I had to go back home. As soon as I saved this world, I'm gonna try and go home...but what about Sam...Fang...and even Butch...I shook my head not thinking about this now. I just pushed it all the way back into my mind. Nope, life is complicated enough now that we're in a ghost town. As long as there's no ghost.

"So, what happened here?" I asked him, he gave me a serious but sad look.

"I would love to say that they left...but...knowing Vulcan... And this being the way to the Mars Castle...I bet there was," He sighed rubbing his eyes, "This is the home of the Desert Muses. Or it was..."

"She never said anything?" I sighed as he shook his head, "Maybe...this isn't her home."

"No...it was...it was...she told me that much at least...Dusk of Duskia, home of the Desert Muse Fey. Home to the Sirens of the desert, she once told me...at the Orphanage...she even smiled about it once. I just didn't know...that's why? She always said...I don't have a home."

I knew what he was trying to say...it was bad that I knew to...probably a slaughter...or massacre...

I gulped, "This place ain't...there's no...ghosts or this place ain't haunted right?" I tried to be tough but Butch just looked at me with that half smile/ teasing look.

"Not scared are ya?"

"No...I was just...ya know...Sam that's all and stuff." I pouted, Sam wasn't much help, backing me up, she snatched the Scholar's book and ran off with it. He was chasing her around a tree.

"How cute, you're actually scared of something," He wrapped his arm around me and pinched my cheek, "You're just adorable...scared of ghost."

I pinched his cheek and twisted it, "I'm not scared of nuthin! I was just asking."

"Ow...Ow!" He yelled and I let go, "Damn, that hurt, crazy...damn I'm not gonna tell you shit now."

I whispered deadly, "Keep the language up and I'll do more than that." I glared at him, his eyes...seemed different...it was strange...but...familiar...it was like looking at Butch...from my world which is stupid because they looked the same...But I just couldnt explain it. I guess...with the Butch back at home, I was embarrassed and nervous...how could a boy make me feel all sick like and stuff? Especially him of all people?

But now, looking in Xaldin's eyes...it was the same sick feeling...but why? Just why? I felt my face burning...hot...I had to step back and snap out of it.

"Ok Mom," He frowned again, "Anyways, no and yes...ghosts are monsters...they have different names like the Airhman, it's a type of ghost who is born from the dark emotion of terror and violence...they're common in ghost towns. Let's just hope they had a sending or we're in trouble."

"A Sending?"

"Yeah, it's called a Farewell or Sending...only Light Being like Blossom or Dark Beings like Belle can perform it. When someone dies...especially in a..."He paused to wipe a tear away, "Cruel or Painful way. As the life ends, sometimes...darkness and those negative emotions are left behind. And the body that was left behind...can change...for example...let's just say a villager died...with pure hatred in his heart...all that's left is the empty shell and that dark emotion...in time...a monster is create...the monster varies too. Just because they die the same death, doesn't mean the same monster..."

"Well, that is true in some case..."Scholar Utonium, finally got his book back, "For example, there are Wendigos, they're born when their head is cut off, mumuring theit last curse...the blood spilled from the neck becomes a seal and an eye is form from that seal...shivering...Trust me, those are the scariest things I ever saw."

I could feel all the blood drained from my face but I just shook it off. I watched as Laxus and Angela or Brick and Blossom were having another fight. I thought my heart was clenched tight into my fist as I held it against my chest. I just felt like such a...a slut right now. All I could hear was my heart...hammering into my ears...like drums...I could barely breathe...as Brick looked over towards me and smiled.

"Hey Tiger, you ok?" Butch asked me, snapping me out of my trance.

"Oh yeah, I just wanna walk around a little, "I laughed a little, "So much stuff ta see. Never been in a fairy Village before, not as girly as I thought." I started to walked off.

I looked from wooden cross to cross...There was no names or nothing...It wasn't until I walked further that I saw it...there was this weird circle...no...a hole...in some sand...there was shiny...armor...I think scattered in the hole...there was a wooden cross...right behind the hole...but unlike the others...this one had a name...Dawn, Princess of Duskia...but right beside it...was a small hole...I found a wooden cross that was knocked over...I picked it up...dusting off the sand and getting pricked with a splinter.

"Dusk, Princess of Duskia."

I gasped and dropped the wooden cross


	39. Sam's Happiness

**Flashback and Normal POV**

A Girl was running through the streets as kids were chasing her, she was trapped in an alley way. She tried to flap her wings but she was too young to fly. A group of kids soon surrounded her, One of the kids took her hat off.

_"Look ya see! FOX EARS! MY DADDY SAID PEOPLE WITH FOX EARS ARE NUTHIN BUT TROUBLE!"_

"Give back." The Girl cried as she wrestled her hat back from one of the kids, she bit the kid on the arm and held on tight as he hit her on the head. One of the parents pushed her off...

"What did I tell ya, I told you leave that child alone...she could curse you...you're to ignore her...understand. That child is nothing but a **Demonic Half Breed**."

Her father picked her up, and they moved to another part of town.

"No, Daddy, don't leave me, please." She cried, snatching his tool case from him, "NO!"

"Now, Now, my Sweetie, it's ok. And Look, you said a whole sentence, " He said, "Keep your hat on and I'll be back. It's just work, ok."

That Girl was sitting on swing set, watching as all the kids were playing, but ignored her but she could hear their whispers, even the adults were whispering about her.

_"Did you hear? That girl is a Fox Fey."_

_"Wait, you said Fox...that means..."_

_"Right, she's part demon...my Sister told me."_

The ball rolled to her feet, she got off of the swing and grabbed it and tried to give it back, but the kids ran away in terror.

"Wait! Please!" She cried, but she was left on the fields alone, "Please...don't leave." She was crying her eyes out, as she was standing under a tree, as it begin to rain. Her tears flowed like steams down her cheeks and onto the ground.

"_A Fox Fey. Unbelievable."_

_"Quiet, it'll hear you."_

**_"A Demonic Half Breed."_**

The girl cried harder, "I'm not bad...I promise...I'm not."

"Of course not, sweetie."

She turned and suddenly smiled, seeing her Dad coming right towards her, with a smile on his face, "Daddy." She pushed those people ashamed.

"There you are sweetie. Let's go home," He carried her all the way back home.

"Daddy, Daddy...Demon tick Have Beed...what's that?" She asked, holding the ball.

Her dad looked shocked, and then he had tears in his eyes, "What? Where did you hear that?"

"All ove...over town...Demon-Tick Have Beed."

"Demonic Half Breed?"

"Yeah...yeah...what's that?"

He just started crying, and he held her, "No matter what they say...no matter what...you're an angel...you're my tough angel. You are sweet, cute as a button and an angel."

She pouted, "Cute?"

"Deal with it Sweetie. You're my adorable little angel...you're just suffering from the sins of your parents...blame me my little angel. If only..**if only I knew what your mother was**...I would've never...never in my life...caused you so much pain."

"Daddy is best." She wiped his tear away and he held on to her small hands, "Daddy is bestest in whole world." She giggled and clapped.

He hugged her, "Oh but one thing I don't regret...you...you're the air that changes into Gold."

"Air...to...gold."

"It means that you're a miracle...an impossibilty."

"Spec kial...special."

"Yes, you are. Forgive me for my selfishness, but I can't give you up. Never...those fools just don't see. But one day, you'll meet people who will love you...just as much as I do." He kissed her on the forehead.

"For being a shell fish...ice cream." She giggled and he spun her around in the air.

"Of course, my angel. Let's go out for Ice Cream." Later on, as the two were eating their ice cream, there was a light blue light that came from the temple, the city shook...and everything went dark, Her father was looking up at the Light blue figure with black eyes, "**Evora."**

**End of Flashback**

* * *

**Butch's POV**

I woke Sam up from her nap, she was cute, sucking on her thumb. Her hat was off her head, showing her little fox ears.

"C'mon, or I'll give you a wet willy." I teased her, her ears twitched as she opened her eyes. I knew that would work, she yawned, showing her sharp fangs. She was like the little girl I kinda hope I would have one day...well..with how she looks now...a son.

"Now, its gonna be time for Dinner soon."

"Xal?" She yawned again, as I patted her on the head.

"Yes."

"When do I get to see Daddy?"

I was shocked...

_**A little girl with sparkling wings was screaming...trying to pull her father out from the rumble.**_

_**I stood on my feet, my lances came floating around me, I grabbed one and sliced the stones apart, pulling the man out. Just in time before the rest of the buildings could fall.**_

_**"Thank you, My Liege." The man grabbed his daughter and flees.**_

Everything kept flooding back...like a hurricane...

_**CASTOR!" I threw my lances at her, but she just stepped aside, she held her hand up, Castor was bleeding as the blistering worsened. There was shots fired...diverting her glare.**_

_**It was Scott and Lester, flying above...firing their double barrel shot guns, sending her back...I grabbed Castor and pulled him away...**_

_**"Just leave me...you must get away." He said but I just kept pulling him.**_

_**"You can just shut it! We've been through so much...Scott! Lester!" I yelled.**_

_**There was this huge tremor..were we floating again...**_

_**Scott and Lester landed in front of us.**_

_**"We must get out of here...now...it...it looks like its charging for a final attack or something!" Lester yelled.**_

_**"The others? My brother...Aurora! Bardock!" I yelled.**_

_**"At the ship, c'mon." Scott yelled, there was another tremor.**_

_**"Take Castor to the ship, I'll follow...just go...that's an order!" I yelled and they did as I said. I stretched my wings out, they were still in pain but I flapped, wincing in pain**_.

_**I flew behind, I just had to try to make sure as many people got out...it was horrible...a city that was so beautiful was nearly reduced to nothing. I just as I flew out of the city and into the fields...there was this blast...I saw...That man and his daughter with the sparkling wings from who I helped before...I flew down, the man was impale through the chest with a pipe.**_

_**"Daddy! Daddy! Cmon Daddy!"The Little girl screamed.**_

_**He looked at me, with those pleading eyes, "I beg you *coughing blood* take good care of her, please!"**_

_**It reminded me of that old lady and I just nodded, I grabbed the girl...who was just fighting all the way and I flew off just as her father dissolved in ashes...**_

_**There was one thing I forgot...he said something...as he was dissolving, "Goodbye my Angel.**_

I snapped out of it, she must have blocked it out...repressed it somehow. Just as well...no child should have to remember seeing that...their parents killed right in front of them...I only wish I could repress mines.

I smiled at Sam, and pretended to have a heart attack, "She doesn't love me anymore...Oh cruel world...I'm not loved...she wants to leave me. Oh the pain...I'm dying...I'm dying...Goodbye, cruel world." I laid back on the wagon, closing my eyes, I did peek one eye open to see the shock look on her face. She shook me.

"No...Xal...I'm sorry! Sorry XAl! Daddy waits! I stay! I stay! I love Xal, Xal bestest person in whole world!" She ran off, "BB! BB. I killed Xal!"

I opened my eyes to see Buttercup right above me, "You're an asshole you know that. That was an awful trick. She thinks you're dead..."

"Can't hear you, I'm dead." I was still laying down, "I see an angel...no wait...it's a demon."

"You're gonna be dead if you don't wake your ass up. Wait...you jerk...you called me a demon..." She punched me in the stomach, "Now c'mon...I saw something freaky ok. Is Dusk a Princess?"

"How many times do I have to say it, Bree kept her past to herself...I don't know." I was getting irritated.

"But I saw a grave, Dusk, Princess of Duskia and-"

I sighed, "I'm warning you...if I have ta repeat myself... You're gonna pay."

She glared at me, "I just saw a grave cross thing with the name of your friend and you-"

"That's it." I grabbed her and put her into her lap and started tickling her stomach. She squealed and screamed like a girl...and it was cute, "Didn't I say you'll pay!"

"Stop! *laughing and crying* I'll beat...you...stop! *screams louder*"

"Say it...say it. Say Uncle."

"Never...I'll...beat...you!" She screamed louder, as I wrapped my arms around her waist when she tried to pried my fingers off. I laid on my back, holding her to my chest.

"Can't beat me if you can't breathe. Now say Uncle."

"I wanna play! I wanna play!" Sam came running back, she crawled on the wagon.

"Good, tickle her...c'mon Sam." I heard her down as Sam tickled her as well and she was just screaming.

"UNCLE! UNCLE!"

I let her go and held Sam in my lap, for protection, but Buttercup punched my shoulder, "You jerk!"

"Jeeee...rrrkkkk." Sam laughed, "What's that?"

"It means BB loves me." I winked at her as Sam clapped, Buttercup had that cute blush on her face as her mouth shot wide open. Fang wanted in on the action, and grabbed Sam's hat, running off

"Don't lie to her." She had her hands on her hips, she gave me that evil grin, "No one to protect you now. I'll teach you about tickling me." She popped her knuckles, I backed up as she was coming in for the kill.

I sighed, "I had to do something, Sam was asking about her Dad. I had to do something."

Buttercup stopped in her tracks, "Her Dad, he's dead right?"

I looked at her, I almost forgot, she doesn't remember, "Yes...I don't think Boomer told her."_  
_

This was getting tough, I'm not a liar...but Buttercup didn't need to know...the guilt would be too much.

"I just want Sam to be as happy as she can be...you understand right? Not many of us had a happy childhood. Not in this world, I just want her to be happy...for as long as she can be." I half smiled at her, and I felt awkward about asking but...," Are you Happy?"

She looked down at the ground, "What are you talking about? Stop asking stupid stuff." She was blushing a brighter peach color. She looked at me, oh man, I just wanted to kiss her again...I don't *beep*ing care if it's embarrassing. Just one kiss.

I leaned my forehead against hers.


End file.
